


Drinking Lessons: Freshman Year

by merciless_sky



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, Best Friends, Comfort, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Long, Other, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciless_sky/pseuds/merciless_sky
Summary: Jeongguk ganha uma meia bolsa para estudar Arquitetura e Urbanismo e competir em uma das mais respeitadas universidade de Seul, chegando lá todas suas expectativas caem por terra ao descobrir que terá que estudar o dobro, treinar e viver em um quarto emprestado e cor-de-rosa na casa da família Kim.Jimin, veterano de Jeongguk, se interessa pelo calouro de Busan que não conseguiu fazer amizades e vive sozinho pelo campus. Apresentando-o para sua roda de amigos e inventando uma louca história de aulas de bebida.Taehyung, de volta de um curto intercâmbio, também acaba se interessando no novo melhor amigo de Jimin.🍻| Jeongguk + Jimin  + Taehyung | 16+ | Universidade | AmizadexX Não aceito adaptações dessa história. XxRevisão e betagem por @seradalavApoio @makeitjimin[13.09.2019] 1ª ediçãoEdição em Português - BR
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**De:** Jeon Jeongguk _< jeon.jk@email.com> _

**Para:** Jeon & Jeon Advogados _ <advogadojeon@jeonadvogados.com>_

 **Assunto:** Seu filhinho dourado

_Domingo 8:00 PM_

Oi Pai, oi mãe!

Tudo bem com vocês? Estou com saudades!

Mãe, me manda mais fotos do Toto, por favor. Estou morrendo de saudades. Aqui nos Kim tem o Monie, mas ele não dá muita bola para ninguém. Com certeza está com saudades da irmã.

O quarto da irmã do Namjoon é todo rosa e tem um monte de coisas de idol. É estranho ficar aqui. Mas logo, logo me acostumo. Pelo menos o Namjoon tem um PS4 PRO no quarto dele, então eu passo meu tempo livre mais lá do que aqui.

As aulas já começaram e o Nam-hyung está me ajudando um monte com a organização das aulas. Já comecei a treinar também. Preciso voltar ao peso logo, comi muitas comidas gostosas quando cheguei e dei uma engordada.

Eu não sabia que a faculdade de Arquitetura teria tanta coisa para fazer no primeiro ano, mas estou me virando bem. Falando nisso, eu preciso de mais grana para comprar um monte de canetas, réguas e outras coisas para as aulas. Estou tentando economizar ao máximo, mas os materiais são muito caros, juro que não é para comprar besteira!

Enfim, estou terminando uns desenhos para a aula de amanhã.

Amo vocês!

JK.


	2. O Chato

\- **P** essoal, falta só mais uma prova para o final do bimestre - o líder da sala, apelidado carinhosamente de Bambam pelos colegas, assumiu o tablado da sala em frente à classe. A aula era obrigatória para os calouros, que se encontravam todos presentes para a revisão, seguida de exame naquele dia. – É hora de fazer uma festa! - Ergueu um punho fechado no ar.

A turma inteira soltou gritinhos animados, assobios e aplausos, logo se reunindo em suas panelinhas e engatando conversas animadas.

\- O que faremos? - Perguntou um dos amigos próximos de Bambam, aumentando a voz para sobressair ao barulho da sala cheia.

\- Isso é óbvio, meu caro Yugyeom-ah. Nós iremos comer carne com soju, na sexta-feira! Depois da aula vou passar no grupo mais informações da hora e local. Lembrem-se de levar a grana para rachar a conta.

Jeongguk, com seu caderno aberto nas anotações para a prova do dia, não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ouvir o comunicado, nada além de arregalar um pouco os olhos e depois abaixar a cabeça, deixando que a franja cheia de fios escuros cobrisse seu rosto. Esfregou as mãos que tinha unidas entre as coxas, queria ser invisível porque sabia que uma hora ou outra alguém iria começar a lhe importunar.

\- Você vai, Jeong... Jeongk...? – o garoto ouviu a colega mais próxima tentar pronunciar seu nome.

\- J-jeon Jeongguk, senhorita. - Completou, sem graça.

Era a menina tailandesa que sempre se sentava ao seu lado e por mais que suas intenções não parecessem maldosas, já podia prever o que lhe esperava. Atreveu-se a erguer o olhar para a menina, ela tinha grandes olhos atrás dos grandes aros de óculos sem grau, que usava apenas por estilo. Seu rosto era pequeno e portava um sorriso tímido. O penteado com franja reta e cabelos claro faziam-a parecer muito mais jovem do que era.

\- Ah, sim... – sorriu pequeno com a atenção que o garoto lhe dera – Enfim, você vai sexta-feira?

Para Jeongguk, ainda era um desafio conversar com os colegas. Principalmente com as meninas, ainda mais com as que considerava bonitas. Por isso, o calouro encolheu os ombros, tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não ir.

Ela até queria participar mas, naquele final de período, estava mais quebrado de grana do que nunca, principalmente por ter gasto tudo com materiais para fazer os primeiros trabalhos.

\- Esse chato não vai. Ele é muito ocupado, não vê? - Interrompeu Bambam antes mesmo que Jeongguk pudesse abrir a boca. - Sempre estudando – apontou para o caderno aberto.

O calouro voltou a abaixar a cabeça e voltar seus olhos para seu caderno. Sentia as orelhas começarem a arder e o rosto esquentar. Esfregou as mãos suadas no jeans da calça. Como previra, alguém ia lembrar do incidente do início do ano. O apelido de chato se espalhou rápido. O motivo: não ter ido na festa de boas-vindas aos calouros. Na época, ele teve seus motivos para não ir, mas ninguém se importava. Sua timidez, o fato de viver correndo de um lado pro outro e estudar mais que os demais o fez ser tornar de imediato o motivo da chacota da sala.

Os amigos que rodeavam o líder riram divertidamente, deixando Jeongguk ainda mais encolhido. Logo foram interrompidos pela chamada de atenção da professora da matéria, que entrou na sala e pediu que todos se sentassem para dar início a sua aula. Lisa olhou o menino com um pouco de pena e voltou para seu grupinho de amigas, deixando de lado a pergunta ao calouro, todos tinham a convicção que ele não iria mesmo. 

Era só mais um dia na faculdade para Jeongguk. Após entregar a prova, sendo quase o último a sair da sala, ele correu para a cafeteria em busca de um sanduíche murcho de máquina. Engoliu rapidamente o lanche e seguiu para a área esportiva do campus.

\- Atrasado de novo, Jeon – O treinador o esperava a porta da academia, olhando para relógio de pulso.

\- Desculpa, _coach_. Tinha prova hoje – disse ofegante, curvando-se.

\- Já sabe as regras. Dez flexões extras.

\- Sim, senhor.

Largou sua mochila e os livros extras que carregava no armário, trocando-se o mais rápido possível. Pôs-se então a seguir todas instruções do treinador que lhe gritava ao ouvido:

\- Jeon, se quer vencer a competição, precisa de mais resistência! Foco rapaz! Aposto que estava de papo com alguma garota!

Teve que segurar o riso com a ironia que era sua vida, pois a primeira menina que falara com ele foi naquele dia e ele nem pode responde-la. Tentou se concentrar nos exercícios, ainda sem completamente se recuperar da corrida que fizera para chegar, quase, a tempo no treino. Esvaziou a mente sobre os problemas que a rondavam constantemente, se concentrando apenas na contagem do treinador.

A verdade é que Jeon Jeongguk só estava ali por causa da natação.

Ele não era nenhum aluno exemplar. Até se esforçava para tirar notas boas, pois amava muito sua mãe e sabia que ela se importava muito com resultados acadêmicos. Gostava de vê-la sorrindo ao ver seu boletim, mesmo que ele nunca chegasse nem ao terceiro lugar da sala. Na época da escola, se esforçar era fácil, porque não haviam muitas cobranças.

O que ele era bom mesmo era em nadar. Desde o fundamental, na escola pública em Busan, ele se destacava na equipe de natação. E foi sua dedicação ao esporte que fez com que conseguisse uma meia-bolsa na faculdade particular e renomada Yonsei, em Seul.

Para manter os benefícios, sua carga de cobranças era muito mais alta do que qualquer aluno de seu curso. Ele precisava manter o desempenho lá no alto, com boas notas e vitórias nas competições. Além disso, ele tinha que economizar ao máximo a mesada que recebia dos pais e tentar ser o menos inconveniente possível para a família Kim, que o acolhia na capital.

Então sua rotina atual era estudar, estudar e estudar. Treinar todos os dias e nadar pelo menos cinco quilômetros. Isso sem contar nos projetos que tomavam todo seu tempo extra. Sobrecarregado, ele almejava a bolsa integral para o ano letivo seguinte.

Sabia que, por mais que seus pais tivessem condições, ainda era muito caro para manter o filho na capital em uma instituição particular e de prestígio. Por isso, Jeongguk deixara de lado um pouco a vida social para focar no que realmente importava. Sem tempo para nada e com a péssima impressão que passara aos seus colegas, não demorou muito para que se torna-se solitário.

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou a roupa de banho, touca e óculos. Leu rapidamente as instruções no quadro branco. Pulou para a água morna da piscina e tentou se concentrar apenas na sensação de seu corpo envolvido pelo peso da água, afogando sua tristeza crescente e a solidão.

Após o treino, ainda na piscina, olhou o relógio digital, verificando seu desempenho. O presente que recebera antes de viajar do pais lhe era muito útil e ao mesmo um tempo um lembrete latente de suas obrigações.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, pois ainda tinha mais uma aula naquela tarde. Até ponderou faltar, mas precisava ser um aluno exemplar. E se perdesse alguma anotação importante, sequer tinha para quem pedir depois.

• 

-... **T** ae! Eu não acredito que você não vai estar aqui nem para meu aniversário...Eu quero presente ein!...Ei garoto, olha por onde anda! - Ao correr pelos corredores, Jeongguk trombara com um de seus veteranos que estava tendo uma conversa animada no telefone. O celular quase escorregou das mãos do garoto de estatura mediana, mas ele conseguiu segurar antes do pior, virou-se para ver quem era. Constrangido, Jeongguk curvou-se rapidamente antes de virar-se novamente e sair correndo, temendo não poder entrar na sala depois do horário.

O veterano mal conseguiu responder o garoto apressado, reergueu o celular a altura do rosto.

\- _"_ _O que aconteceu?"_ \- perguntou o rapaz do outro lado da linha. 

\- Não sei bem, bom...continuando.... - voltou a sua conversa animada na vídeo chamada e a caminhar tranquilamente pelos corredores. Foi interrompido outra vez, mas agora era Seokjin que chegou tapando seus olhos e o assustando momentaneamente. 

\- Ei, Taetae, quando volta? O baixinho está insuportável de tantas saudades - disse para a tela, fazendo com que Jimin reconhecesse a voz de seu hyung.

\- " _Logo! Bom vou indo, divirtam-se! Tchau! Jin-hyung, cuide de Jimin por mim._ "

\- Tchau Tae! - Jimin sorriu e acenou para a tela antes de desligar.

\- Vim te resgatar das aulas, que tal uma cerveja?

\- Agora de tarde, hyung?

\- Sim! Vamos! - e agarrando o braço de Jimin, o encaminhou para a saída do prédio rindo. Fazendo-o esquecer completamente do calouro apressado.

De volta à sala de aula, os colegas de classe ignoravam completamente a presença de Jeongguk. Sua memória passeou pela conversa mais cedo, voltou seu olhar para a moça que se aproximou dele naquele dia, havia perdido a oportunidade de lhe falar algo. Agora ela parecia muito entretida com sua amigas, próximas a porta da sala. Quando notaram que o calouro tinha um olhar perdido em sua direção, soltaram risadinhas e cochichos, fazendo-o acordar do transe e voltar sua atenção a tela de seu celular. A coragem de puxar conversa com ela se esvaindo.

• 

Mais um dia acabou, tão rápido que Jeongguk mal sabia se tinha aproveitado de maneira apropriada. A rotina maçante daquela primeira leva de provas o fez questionar se teria energia para continuar. Nada e ninguém havia o preparado para a vida universitária.

Não precisava mais esperar por Namjoon para pegar a condução que o levaria para casa, mas tinha tomado por hábito continuar a fazê-lo. Então naquele dia, em vez de esperar o mais velho, seja revisando alguma matéria ou adiantando tarefas, mandou uma mensagem curta e seguiu direto para casa. Queria mais do que nunca poder dormir.

Enquanto ouvia música sentando ao lado da janela no ônibus, observou os prédios e os transeuntes que tomavam a rua. O verão ainda se estendia, deixando os dias quentes e ensolarados, fazendo todos aproveitarem refrescos na calçada. A vida na capital era agitada e muito diferente de sua cidade natal. Busan também era uma cidade grande, mas com ares de interior. O mar deixava todos e tudo mais descontraído.

Era verdade que era seu sonho de se mudar para a capital e cursar algo que lhe interessava tanto. Mas o cansaço que sentia estava tirando toda a graça da vida acadêmica. Ela parecia tão legal nos filmes e novelas. Não podia deixar de se sentir traído pela imagem que lhe fora vendida.

Tinha tanta coisa para fazer e se preocupar que sequer tinha conseguido ir a uma festa, e muito menos tinha dinheiro para isso.

O choque da dura realidade fez com que até mesmo a natação perdesse um pouco a graça.

Chegando na casa dos Kim, jogou-se na cama de solteiro em seu quarto alugado e cor-de-rosa. Respondeu algumas mensagens de amigos da escola, falou rapidamente com seus pais pelo telefone, logo adormecendo e nem eram nove horas da noite.


	3. Quarto cor-de-rosa

\- **S** im, sim, mãe! Eu não vou esquecer, relaxa! - Kim Namjoon despediu-se da mãe na vídeo chamada e logo colocou um lembrete no celular.

Quando finalmente sua irmã viajou e seus pais resolveram que era hora do mais velho ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade e viver mais tempo sozinho na capital, ele pensou que teria o grande apartamento somente para si e poderia curtir um pouco mais a solidão. Mas seus pais tinham outro plano ao alugar o quarto da caçula para o filho mais novo da família Jeon. Dessa forma, teriam uma renda extra para manter os dois apartamentos. Já que aos poucos os pais de Namjoon estavam se mudando aos poucos para o Japão. 

Na hora marcada, tomou o rumo para a estação ferroviária para esperar seu novo colega de apartamento. Ele nem acreditava que a irmã tinha topado liberar seu precioso quarto – totalmente decorado com referências do Pinterest - para um estranho. Bem, ele não era um total estranho. A família Jeon era amiga dos Kim desde os tempos da faculdade e eles até se reuniam mais vezes quando os filhos eram menores. E as únicas memórias que Namjoon tinha do menino eram de quando eles passavam os verões juntos em Busan. Mas isso já fazia muitos anos.

Parado na plataforma onde o expresso econômico que vinha do sul, Namjoon olhou para as diversas fotos no Instagram do mais novo, para que pudesse reconhecer-lo na multidão. Ele até pensou em fazer uma plaquinha, mas não queria parecer um motorista ou algo do tipo.Então, só garantiu de mandar uma mensagem a Jeongguk, o avisando que já estava na estação. Meio desajeitado, mandou uma _selfie_ para ele, mostrando como estava vestido.

Porém,quando o trem chegou, quase o perdeu na multidão porque o menino andava um pouco encolhido e nervoso com toda a movimentação. Ele acabou caminhando para direção contrária, ainda tentando se situar com as placas e, como usava fones de ouvido, não ouviu Namjoon gritar seu nome no meio das pessoas. O mais velho não viu outra maneira senão correr entre as pessoas e agarrar seu braço, o assustando um pouco.

\- Ei, Jeongguk-ssi?

\- Ah, oi. Namjoon sunbaenim! - o mais velho lhe abriu um sorriso com covinhas.

\- Pode me chamar de hyung!

\- Ok...

Namjoon notou então como o garoto estava mais alto, quase o alcançando e já não era tão magricela. Mesmo usando calças jeans de corte reto e camisa larga branca, podia ver que ele tinha os músculos bem desenvolvidos. "Esse aí vai ser muito popular!", não pode deixar de pensar. Seu rosto, porém, ainda era o mesmo. Os mesmos olhos grandes e brilhantes que se recordava de quando eles eram crianças, o nariz alto e os cabelos escuros com um corte de cuia.

-E aí, com fome? - Kim Namjoon ainda ostentava um sorriso amigável.

-Sim, sunbaenim. Quer dizer, hyung – Jeongguk disse, ainda tímido.

Diferente de Jeongguk, Namjoon tinha poucas fotos atuais em seu Instagram, o que dificultou um pouco o reconhecer de primeira, não tinha visto que o outro lhe enviara uma foto por mensagem. Mas definitivamente,ele estava mudado. Seu cabelo tinha crescido e estava descolorido, oque contrastava com sua pele morena pelo calor escaldante do verão. 

Namjoon levou então o mais novo para comer um lanche em um restaurante _fast-food_. Achou que isso o animaria frente à maré de mudanças e pelo choque que teria a seguir, quando chegassem no apartamento da família Kim.

Apesar dos pais de ambos rapazes serem amigos de longa data, da época que ambos estudaram na universidade, já fazia muito tempo que não se falavam com tanta frequência. Mas pelos boas lembranças da juventude, o pai de Kim Namjoon decidiu acolher o filho do amigo em sua própria casa. Coincidentemente, a filha mais nova do casal Kim,da mesma idade de Jeon Jeongguk, passaria um ano fazendo intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos, liberando o quarto para que o recém-chegado pudesse se instalar.

A menina que topou a proposta dos pais, que prometeram uma mesada melhor, colocara várias ressalvas e regras para Jeongguk. As quais mandou pertinentemente por mensagem. Basicamente, ele não podia mudar em nada a decoração e, claro, não mexer nas gavetas e nos espaços ocupados no armário embutido. Ela também o fez prometer que ele levaria o próprio travesseiro e roupas de cama e que não comeria nada no cômodo, para não deixa-lo com cheiro ruim.

A mudança chegou antes mesmo que o calouro e foi Namjoon que acomodou as caixas pesadas no quarto da irmã.

\- Empolgado com a faculdade? - vendo que seria difícil o recém-chegado abrir a boca, Namjoon engatou a conversa.

\- Ah... sim! - acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você vai estudar Arquitetura e Urbanismo, né?

Recebeu apenas um aceno positivo.

\- Eu estou no penúltimo ano de Tecnologia Integrada. - Assim como a irmã, Namjoon também passara um ano fora do país antes de começara faculdade. E pôs-se a tagarelar sobre o curso. – Estou no departamento de Engenharia de Software - completou ao ver a confusão no rosto do mais novo. Continuou um pequeno monólogo sobre o curso.

\- Ah.... - Jeongguk fingiu entender o que o mais velho dizia. Olhando para as batatas fritas que dividiam, perguntando-se se devia comer mais.

\- Come, come. Deve estar faminto da viagem. Ainda mais que veio na viagem econômica. Parece que nunca mais acaba.

Comeu, tentando não se sentir culpado. Ouviu Namjoon falar sobre o campus e sobre as atividades extra-curriculares. E que os dois iriam sair no final de semana com Jackson, seu melhor amigo para ele conhecer acidade.

\- Você gosta de vídeo-games?

\- Gosto sim, mas eu só jogo nos _cybercafes_ , as vezes.

\- O que você joga?

Foi assim que Jeongguk finalmente se soltou e eles conversaram por muito tempo sobre seus gostos em comum. Sentindo-se um pouco aliviado pelo mais velho ser uma pessoa tão legal e menos assustadora que sua irmã.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Namjoon fez questão de lhe mostrar seu quarto antes de mostrar o da irmã. Estavam sozinhos no apartamento,os pais estavam passando uma temporada no Japão, coisa que costumavam fazer com frequência devido ao trabalho do senhor Kim. Jeongguk ficou encantado com toda a parafernália eletrônica que havia em um quarto nem tão grande. Os tons da decoração eram escuras, contrastando com luzes _neon_ que saiam do computador de mesa e até de algumas luzes decorativas. Haviam também vários livros empilhados, demonstrando que o mais velho não era só um _geek_ , mas sim um completo C.D.F. 

Foi só quando o mais velho abriu a porta do quarto de frente ao seu, com uma cara de quem pedisse desculpas, foi que o choque de realidade veio. Tinha visto sim as fotos do quarto que a irmã tinha mandando,mas ao vivo era mil vezes pior. As paredes pintadas de um tom rosa pastel continham vários _posters_ de um grupo _idol_ ao qual Jeongguk já ouvira falar por meio de amigas e colegas. Os móveis eram brancos e na escrivaninha haviam vários artefatos fofinhos e colecionáveis, assim como na estante, cheia de álbuns de grupos famosos e livros de romance. A cama estava sem nenhuma roupa de cama e em cima havia uma cartinha, estrategicamente posicionada,reforçando as regras que enviara online. Duas caixas grandes, que eram basicamente o que se resumia sua vida, ocupavam o meio do ambiente.

\- Eu tentei convencer ela a tirar esse monte de _posters_ estúpidos. Mas ela é muito teimosa... Me desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, Namjoon-ssi. Não tem problema.

No final daquele dia cansativo, Namjoon ajudou o mais a arrumar sua mudança e guardar as roupas no armário. Comprou várias porcarias para comerem e até jogaram algo no seu quarto, mas Jeongguk estava exausto e foi dormir cedo. Pelo menos tentar, ainda empolgado e ansioso com a mudança de vida.

O espírito de irmão mais velho de Namjoon fez com que ele tomasse para si o papel de cuidar do mais novo. O menino bonito mas retraído parecia um coelhinho nervoso. Tinha um sorriso bonito, mas que raramente aparecia em sua face. Aos poucos Jeongguk foi se soltando mais e eles até tinham alguns gostos em comum o que ajudava na boa convivência dos dois e o fato do calouro ser muito organizado e certinho facilitava ainda mais.

Quando finalmente Jackson voltou, recém-chegado de suas férias com a família na China, foi que Jeongguk finalmente saiu para passear pela capital. Namjoon e o amigo tentaram ensinar a Jeongguk noções básicas de segurança e também a se locomover. Jackson era mais baixo que os dois, mas muito animado e também acolhedor. Deixou o calouro à vontade com sua presença quase que permanente na casa dos Kim. Contrastava com o estereótipo dos estudantes de informática,vestia-se bem quando saiam, ele tinha um cuidado muito maior com a aparência do que Namjoon, que sempre estava vestido com shorts, camiseta larga e tênis all star. 

\- Você vai ver que se vestir bem é uma coisa que as pessoas normais fazem aqui. - Comentou uma vez Jackson, quando os três saíram para comer e jogar em um _cybercafe_.

Ele também já fora um forasteiro em Seul, mas já era seu terceiro ano morando ali. Estava mais do que adaptado ao ambiente. Tinha o sotaque polido da capital – mesmo não sendo sua língua nativa -,diferentemente do novato, que ainda usava o _satoori_ *de Busan com frequência.

Quando as aulas finalmente começaram, foram os dois que lhe ensinaram a percorrer o campus enorme sem dificuldades, o que pegar para comer no refeitório e o que recusar veementemente, a onde estavam as lojinhas de conveniência com promoções imperdíveis e os melhores lugares para estudar ou apenas descansar da rotina maçante de aulas.

No primeiro mês de aula, Namjoon fazia questão de ir e voltar com o mais para a faculdade, mesmo que seus horários fossem diferentes e até mesmo tentou o ajudar um pouco com as matérias, mas eram cursos completamente diferentes. Então fazia o papel mais de suporte moral do que prático. Quando via o amigo sobrecarregado, o empurrava para uma loja de conveniência para comer macarrão instantâneo e outras porcarias, para que pudesse respirar e rir um pouco.

Mas não podia deixar de notar a solidão do calouro no campus. Pouco podia fazer, já que estava muito ocupado com Jackson desenvolvendo um projeto extra para o clube de informática e sistemas.

De qualquer maneira, Jeongguk era novo e logo se adaptaria a vida universitária. Ele tinha certeza que, com mais alguns meses, ele estaria envolvido com os colegas de turma e cheio de amigos para sair.

Ao menos, era isso que o mais velho esperava.  
  


• 

**_* Satoori_ ** _: equivalente ao sotaque brasileiro, em cada região se fala e há vocabulários e gírias diferentes._

  
  



	4. O popular

**\- N** am _-hyung,_ você faz parte de algum clube?

O mais velho pausou o game que jogava no computador, tirando os fones e fazendo o mais novo repetir a pergunta.

\- Ah, sim. Jackson nos inscreveu em um clube de desenvolvimento de games no começo do ano. Às vezes eu vou, mas a galera que frequenta lá é muito estranha, um bando de nerd.

" _Como se você não fosse um também",_ pensou Jeongguk, focando nas opções descritas no panfleto que recebera no almoço naquele mesmo dia, apenas respondendo o mais velho com um resmungo.

\- Está pensando entrar em algum? - Namjoon insistiu. Era raro Jeongguk mostrar interesse em conversar e ele se preocupava com a solidão do mais novo.

\- Eu não sei... eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer... - respondeu,tristonho.

Namjoon girou a cadeira para voltar sua total atenção ao calouro, que estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos perdidos no folheto. Sabia que as coisas não haviam melhorado para ele como havia esperado. Não tinha feito nenhum amigo no curso ou na natação. Frequentemente,quando tinha que passar próximos aos corredores de Arquitetura,achava o mais novo sempre sozinho.

\- Sabe, acho que seria legal, é uma forma de conhecer pessoas com o mesmo interesse. É igual na escola...

\- Na escola eu fazia parte da equipe da natação - flexionou os braços apoiando as mãos na nuca, olhando o teto, reflexivo. - Talvez eu entre no mesmo club do hyung...

\- Como te falei, não sei se você vai gostar. - Apontou para si,sorrindo. - Cheio de nerds.

" _Melhor nerd e com amigos do que o esquisitão solitário do refeitório",_ pensou. Já estava meio cansado de almoçar sozinho todos os dias.  
  


• 

Naquele dia, Jeongguk estava como sempre sentado em uma mesa de canto no refeitório, e como era de praxe estava com seus fones de ouvidos e seu olhar perdido no horizonte ou ocasionalmente observando os grupos de estudantes do campus. Aos poucos, analisar os outros estudantes da universidade acabou se tornando um hábito e não demorou muito a constatar que não era muito diferente do tempo da escola.

Ao centro do salão, havia uma mesa onde sempre quatro rapazes sentava me, inevitavelmente, ele gastava um bom tempo observando os integrantes daquele grupo. Estavam sempre rodeados de outros estudantes, rindo e fazendo palhaçadas. Todos os quatros eram muito bonitos e bem vestidos. Eram populares, pois eram facilmente reconhecidos pelos demais alunos.

\- Olá! - uma bela moça sorridente tampou sua visão, acenando para ele e logo lhe entregando um papel azul. - Você é calouro, não é?

\- Sim – acenou tímido com a cabeça, recebendo o panfleto com as duas mãos.

No próximo sábado tem feira de clubes, eu sou do clube de livros – riu um pouco tímida. – Aparece por lá.

Jeongguk tentou devolver o sorriso da moça, mas não respondeu nada, ainda um pouco constrangido por ter sido pego distraído observando pessoas como um esquisito. Acenou com a mão um pouco escondida para a menina que se encaminhou para outras mesas no refeitório. Leu rapidamente as informações e dobrou cuidadosamente o papel em quatro partes, deixando para ler mais tarde sobre os detalhes.

Quase como um imã, seus olhos voltaram novamente para o grupo de amigos sentados no centro. Eles gargalhavam e quase podia ouvir a conversa que tinham. Suspirou pesado, voltando seu olhar para o restinho de seu almoço. Lamentando o fato de Namjoon quase nunca poder almoçar no mesmo horário que ele.   
  


• 

\- Eu não acredito que você está pretendendo cancelar seu aniversário porque o Tae não vai estar... - Hoseok parecia um pouco contrariado com a informação que recebera, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos estavam voltados para a tela do celular enquanto falava.

\- Não é bem por isso, eu só não estou com cabeça para organizar algo – Jimin suspirou, engolindo a comida.

\- Mas nós temos que comemorar! Nem que seja entre a gente. Eu preparo um jantar... - Seokjin sorriu para o grupo que mal lhe dava atenção. - Ei, Dahyun senta com a gente - se distraiu com a moça que ia passando com sua bandeja, ela lhe sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Oi gente! Do que estão falando?

\- De como eu sou o melhor cozinheiro do grupo – Jin estufou o peito e lhe deu uma piscadela.

\- Como eu vou saber, você nunca me convidou para jantar... - a moça provocou, dando um sorriso confiante.

-Jiminie-ah, se quiser podemos fazer algo lá no restaurante – Yoongi finalmente ergueu os olhos do livro, verificando os ânimos de Jimin.

\- Sim! - Saltou Hoseok da cadeira em animação. - Na sua conta, né hyung? - abriu seu sorriso enorme característico e aproximando o rosto de Yoongi, que sentava ao seu lado, o deixando constrangido.

\- Pode ser – disse baixinho, um pouco mal humorado, pois sentia seu rosto esquentar um pouco com a proximidade do amigo.

\- Sabe Dahyun, a comida dos pais do Yoongi-ah é ótima. Quer ir jantar comigo hoje, tipo em um encontro?

\- E entrar para sua listinha, Jin-ssi? Eu dispenso – a moça voltou a prestar atenção em seu celular, deixando o mais velho com cara de tacho.

\- Aish, você não perde uma oportunidade, não é? - Jimin estreitou os olhos, fazendo com que Hoseok o acompanhasse na provocação. - Hoseok-ah, sabia que eu sou o melhor galanteador do mundo? - imitou a voz do mais velho.

\- Ah, Seokjin sunbae, você é o mais lindo do mundo – Hoseok fez uma voz fina, agarrou as mãos de Jimin e piscou os olhos apaixonados. Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Jimin quase caiu mesmo da cadeira, não fosse o amigo o segurar pelo braço. Fazendo que os demais da mesa soltassem mais risadas chamando atenção de todos no salão.

\- Seus pirralhos, não esqueçam que eu sou o mais velho.

\- Sim, sunbae – responderam entre as risadas em uníssono, em total tom de deboche.

• 

Jeongguk queria muito ter amigos como aqueles. Estava cada vez mais degastado com as atividades e seu relacionamento com os colegas de classe não era dos melhores. Apesar de fazer parte do time de natação, o esporte era solitário, as conversas do grupo eram curtas e pouco incentivadas pelo treinador.

De onde estava, podia ver claramente Park Jimin, que quase se desequilibrou da cadeira de tanto rir tentando desviar de um tapa do mais velho. Sabia seu nome porque estava no penúltimo ano de Arquitetura e todos do curso pareciam conhecer-lo. Era muito popular não só em seu curso mas também parecia conhecer metade do campus e tinha muitos seguidores no Instagram. Nem foi tão difícil achar seu perfil e dar uma olhada em suas fotos.

Assim como os amigos sentados ali, ele sempre estava fazendo palhaçadas, mas de tempos em tempos mudava sua postura para algo mais imponente e quase sedutor. Sua aparência se destacava dos demais e atraía olhares. Sempre estava com os cabelos arrumados e roupa alinhada. Não precisava saber muito dele para saber que vinha de uma família rica, o que ficava claro não somente em suas roupas de marcas e cabelos impecáveis, mas também em suas festanças e viagens, as quais ele postava fotos com frequência. Vivia como se o mundo orbitasse ao redor dele.

Ali sentado, almoçando sozinho, Jeongguk se desanimava em pensar que tinham realidades tão diferentes. Enquanto Jimin vivia aquela realidade de novela, por outro lado ele tinha que ralar muito para manter seus objetivos. O veterano era o espelho do que suas expectativas criadas quando pensava sobre a vida universitária. Pensou novamente em suas notas, e como foram razoáveis porém não ideais. Talvez devesse parar de cuidar tanto da vida dos outros e focar nos estudos. 

Jeongguk voltou a ser ignorado por seu hyung, que agora gritava com outros jogadores pelo fone de ouvido enquanto fazia uma _raid_. Todo mundo tinha sua turma, Namjoon era o clássico nerd com seus gostos de nerd. Jimin, o popular, e seus amigos tinham suas festas e uma infinidade de colegas ao seu redor. Era como na escola, cada um tinha sua panelinha e o calouro não sabia bem onde se encaixava.

A mãe de Namjoon entrou no quarto com um prato cheio de frutas cortadas. Jeongguk sentou-se na cama ereto, ainda desconfortável com a presença dos mais velhos no apartamento. Tentando se forçar a ter bons modos, para não incomodar os donos da casa.

\- Sua irmã acabou de ligar, te mandou um abraço. Disse que está com saudades - a mulher disse, sorridente, enquanto deixava as frutas na mesa do filho.

\- Se estivesse com saudades, me mandaria mensagens, aquela pirralha. - Namjoon resmungou, voltando a atenção para o computador.

A senhora Kim pegou em mãos o panfleto que Namjoon deixara na mesa depois de Jeongguk lhe mostrar, lendo-o com alguma dificuldade, já que se encontrava sem seus óculos de leitura.

\- Jeongguk querido, já se decidiu em que clube entrar? Os clubes são onde habitam nossos verdadeiros amigos - disse, reforçando o conselho dado pelo filho minutos antes.

\- Ainda não, senhora Kim. Não sei se terei tempo para mais uma atividade... - declarou, sincero.

\- Pense bem, é bom para seu currículo também. Se envolver nas atividades do campus tem seu valor - disse a senhora Kim, o tom maternal soando convincente para Jeongguk.

Aquele cuidado lhe remeteu à sua própria mãe. Ele sentia muita saudades dela. Por isso, o mais novo prometeu analisar com cuidado as opções mais tarde na internet. Resolveu deixar o amigo em paz e acabou indo se fechar em seu quarto emprestado com a desculpa de estudar um pouquinho mais antes de dormir.

  
  



	5. Leite de Banana

**A** pesar de ser um sábado de manhã ensolarado, ventava muito. Mas isso não parecia incomodar a multidão de jovens estudantes que se reuniam na entrada principal, passeando por inúmeras barracas de lona azul-Yonsei instaladas lado a lado. Todas estavam decoradas a sua maneira, haviam cartazes, alguns feitos a mão e outros mais elaborados. A feira de clubes tinha mais opções do que Jeongguk podia imaginar. Tinha gente servindo bebidas. O clube de confeitaria servia amostras grátis de doces franceses feitos pelo grupo. Havia música ambiente vinda do clube de música e também atividades lúdicas do clube de teatro e mágica.

Jeongguk topou acordar cedo para ir para o campus em pleno sábado por insistência de Namjoon, que tinha obrigação de pegar o primeiro turno na barraca do clube que participava. Por isso chegaram cedo e o passeio logo acabou para ele, não era nem metade da manhã e já havia passado por todas as opções de atividades extras. De qualquer maneira, ainda pensava que era loucura se comprometer com mais uma atividade. Estava tão atolado de trabalhos e ainda por cima o treino diário que o único hobby possível em sua mente era dormir.

De qualquer maneira, achou melhor esperar o turno do seu hyung acabar para poderem ir embora juntos, talvez almoçar comida barata nos restaurantes em volta do campus. Então, um pouco entendiado e sem muita vontade de ficar na barraca do clube de vídeo-games, ele comprou um frasco gordinho de leite de banana, colocou seus fones de ouvido e sentou-se em um banco próximo a feira.

Aquela bebida era seu novo vício, sempre que tinha um troco sobrando e tempo, corria para alguma loja de conveniência para comprar uma garrafinha. Enquanto seus colegas de classe viviam com copos de cafeterias caras, o calouro se contentava com aquele drink baratinho e com gostinho doce e enjoativo.

• 

\- Ei, Namjoon-ssi você já está liberado, o Jin sunbae já chegou! - um dos integrantes do clube bateu no ombro do garoto.

\- Desculpa pelo atraso Namjoon-ssi – Seokjin acenou tímido.

\- Sem problemas... - respondeu meio apressado. Estava apertado para ir no banheiro, mas não podia deixar seu posto desatendido pois muita gente estava na fila para jogar.

Se despediu rápido de todos, juntando sua mochila e correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, quase esquecendo que ainda tinha que se encontrar com Jeongguk para irem embora juntos.

• 

\- Olha lá o chato com seu leitinho de banana – apontou Bambam comentando com os amigos, que soltaram risadinhas. - Ele é praticamente um bebê, nem parece que está na faculdade.

Jimin se encontrava parado ao lado da banca do clube de Kim Seokjin, o amigo alto e bem mais velho que ele, que adorava vídeo-games e fazia parte do clube de desenvolvimento e design de games. Ele mesmo não se interessava tanto assim pela atividade, mas queria ficar perto dos amigos. Já que Hoseok se encontrava muito interessado, jogando o jogo que o clube tinha desenvolvido no semestre anterior, antes das férias de verão. Estava meio entediado parado ali e foi quase impossível não prestar atenção na conversa de um grupo de meninos e meninas próximos a ele.

Quando Bambam comentou sobre o menino, seus olhos acompanharam involuntariamente para o ponto onde grupo olhava, descaradamente. Checou o calouro que estava sentado em um banco, com fones de ouvido e tomando algo em uma garrafinha com um canudinho. Estava um pouco distante, mas para ele era claro, não entendia bem o porquê os outros calouros faziam chacota do rapaz. O calouro em questão estava sentado com as pernas bem juntas, tinha uma franja que quase lhe cobria a os olhos e suas bochechas formavam pequenas covinhas enquanto sorvia a bebida. Seus grandes olhos estavam perdidos num ponto fixo e inexistente, talvez, prestando atenção na música que ouvia.

\- Ele se acha melhor que a gente, porque ganhou uma meia bolsa para competir com a equipe de natação.

\- Ouvi dizer que nem refrigerante ele toma. A mamãe dele não deve deixar - disse uma menina dando gargalhadas.

-Deve ser por isso! Ele é o filhinho da mamãe que não pode sair para beber com os colegas – todos riram alto.

Por fim, o rapaz levantou-se e passou pelo grupo e depois por Jimin, sem nem ao menos perceber os comentários maldosos voltados a ele e a forma como os colegas o tratavam. Jimin não conseguia entender como um menino tão bonito, alto e de porte físico atlético podia ser alvo de zombaria. Isso não entrava na cabeça do veterano, de forma alguma.

-Lá vai o esquisitão... - disse um dos meninos do grupo, logo mudando de assunto: - Vocês se inscreveram para quais clubes, ein?

Jimin parou de prestar atenção na conversa e acompanhou discretamente com o olhar o calouro andar desinteressado pelas barracas.

\- Que tanto olha, ein, Jimin? - Questionou o amigo Jin. - Avistou um novo alvo?

\- O-o que?! Nada não, hyung - pego um pouco de surpresa em sua distração, voltou sua atenção para o amigo.

Jin estava repetindo algumas matérias, mas a verdade era que o fazia de propósito. Fugindo de suas obrigações com os negócios da família e também sua ida obrigatória ao exército. Mas logo não teria escapatória. Então ia adiando enquanto podia. Era mesmo um desocupado, gastando mais tempo no clube do que nas poucas aulas que lhe faltavam para completar o curso de informática, ou algo assim. Jimin sabia que o amigo tinha pouco interesse pelo curso, mas era o mais próximo que seu pai tinha permitido fazer e que era relacionado com programação de jogos.

-Ei, vamos no Yoongi mais tarde? - Hoseok chamou atenção dos amigos.- 'Tô com saudade da comida da mãe dele - dava pequenos tapas na barriga enquanto dizia.

Os demais concordaram em ir ao restaurante da família Min. Hoseok simplesmente mencionava o local pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Isso quando não passava um tempo a mais com Min Yoongi, que também era seu companheiro de classe. Os dois cursavam o último ano de Administração e tornaram-se bons amigos. Hoseok era um pouco mais sério que Jin, e tentava dedicar-se mais ao último ano. E era comum ele sumir nos tempos de prova. Mas mesmo assim, não perdia nenhuma festinha, ou gastar algumas horas com Jimin comprando roupas aos finais de semana.

• 

Os dias se passaram sem que Jimin não deixasse de notar o mesmo calouro do dia da feira de clubes sempre sozinho. As vezes o encontrava enterrado em anotações ou comendo no refeitório, terminando desenhos na sala de projetos – por mais tempo que o necessário. Em todas as situações o encontrava sempre só, distraído e isolado.

Park Chaeyoung também era caloura de Arquitetura e estava sempre na colado grupo de Jimin. Era inegável que todos seus sorrisos eram para o mais velho do grupo. E mesmo que fosse um pouquinho antipática, Jimin não se incomodava com sua presença, porque para ele, quanto mais gente melhor. Ela até que não era má pessoa. Almoçavam juntos no refeitório quando viu o calouro passar, aquela não era a primeira vez que o via naquele dia.

\- Ei, Chaeyoung-ssi me diga uma coisa.

\- Sim, sunbaenim?

\- Você conhece aquele garoto ali? - Apontou, discretamente, com o queixo em direção ao jovem alto.

-Hm? O chato? - Deu uma risadinha debochada.

\- Chato? - Jimin franziu um pouco o cenho.

\- É como o chamam, sunbaenim. Ele se chama Jeon alguma coisa, no começo do ano ele foi o único a não ir na festa da turma. Todo mundo ficou muito irritado, porque já tinham reservado seu lugar, sobrou pra todo mundo pagar. Claro que não foi muita coisa. Mas sei la, ele se acha melhor que todo mundo porque é bolsista.

Jimin voltou sua atenção para o menino que se encontrava agora do lado de fora do refeitório, protegido pelo vidro e pela distração do calouro, que tinha os olhos fixos na tela do celular em uma mão e na outra uma garrafinha com canudinho. Observou o rapaz ainda um pouco desconfiado sobre a informação que recebera da caloura. Engoliu o resto do arroz de seu almoço, refletindo sobre quem era de verdade aquele menino tão solitário.

\- Ah, eu sei que ele também é de Busan, sunbaenim.

Tentou lembrar como tinha sido o começo da sua vida na capital, quando se mudara para estudar em uma escola de ensino médio e cursinho. Claro, que para ele, tinha sido diferente. Mas não pode deixar de sentir uma empatia pelo rapaz Jeon.

\- Ele nem foi na outra festa. Ele não bebe pelo jeito. O chato.

\- Hm... - De repente, a presença dela não parecia assim tão agradável aos olhos de Jimin.

\- Por que o interesse Jimin-ah? - Hoseok ergueu os olhos da tela, prestando atenção rapidamente na conversa entre os dois.

\- Nada, não – tentou desviar de seus motivos.

Inventou uma desculpa furada para menina e ao amigo que ficaram muito curiosos com o seu interesse no calouro.

•

Jimin se mudou para a capital muito novo, no segundo ano do ensino médio. Fora uma decisão dos pais e ele topou rapidamente, pois isso significava de alguma forma uma liberdade. A ideia partira da mãe, que finalmente se dedicaria ao seu mestrado em psicologia, seu pai ainda ficaria de olho nele, pois passava um tempo no escritório em Gangnam.

A adaptação não foi fácil, em vez de uma casa quentinha e confortável, ele se mudou para um apertado goshiwon* que era relativamente próximo a escola particular. Os alunos da escola também não lhe facilitaram a vida, almoçou sozinho durante dois meses. Vivia andando cabisbaixo por ai, os lábios cheios formando um pequeno bico. Se entupia de porcarias para suprir a solidão e afastar a tristeza, o que o fizera ganhar peso e começar a ser zoado pelos colegas. Até que um dia, um aluno de outra sala chamou sua atenção no corredor.

 _Taehyung_ , suspirou pesado, pouco se importando em prestar atenção na última aula naquele dia. Sentia falta de seu melhor amigo, os dias passavam arrastados. As lembranças se conectavam e mesclavam com a figura do calouro andando sozinho nos corredores ou no refeitório. Por isso, quando o enxergou no corredor do curso, cabisbaixo, caminhando para a saída depois da aula, não hesitou em gritar animado.

\- Ei Busan boy

Não conseguiu chamar a atenção do calouro mesmo que tivesse falado bem alto, então teve que dar uma pequena corrida para alcança-lo. Para variar, o mais novo estava como fones. O veterano pousou a mão levemente no ombro esquerdo do outro, assustando um pouco Jeongguk, que quase perdeu um dos primeiros degraus da saída ao qual já ia descendo.

\- E aí Busan! - Repetiu o mais velho dando um sorriso enorme e simpático, cerrando um poucos os olhos.

Jeongguk tirou o fone do ouvido esquerdo, virando-se para ver quem era. Levantou as sobrancelhas, arregalando um pouco os olhos, pois conhecia muito bem o rosto e aquele sorriso. Era Park Jimin. Sentiu-se quase culpado por ter gasto tempo observando ele e seus amigos. Constrangido demais com o pensamento, nada respondeu, observando com olhos grandes e fixos o mais baixo.

\- Você que é o menino de Busan né?

\- Ah sim, _s-sunbaenim_. Sou sim **–** respondeu o calouro, finalmente saindo do transe.

\- Eu também sou de lá! - Jimin disse apontando para si.

\- M-mas como você sab-

\- Eu ouvi uns colegas da sua sala comentando...

Ele nem imaginava porque alguém comentaria sobre isso, a não ser fosse para fazer mais zoação coma cara dele. Olhou para o relógio, precisava terminar a pesquisa para a aula de segunda-feira. Isso incomodou um pouco o mais velho, lhe pareceu que o calouro tinha pouco interesse em conversar com ele ou ser simpático. "Talvez ele fosse metido mesmo" pensou.

\- O que vai fazer agora? - Jimin perguntou, curioso, insistindo mesmo que estivesse surgindo dúvidas em sua cabeça.

\- Ah, nada não. Eu estou indo na biblioteca, sunbaenim.

\- Você é muito estudioso, não é? - Piscou o mais velho em tom zombeteiro. E descendo as escadas, puxando a mochila para mais perto do corpo, disse: - Vamos, eu também vou lá.

Caminharam lado a lado pelo caminho que seguia para o prédio da biblioteca.

\- Tá gostando?- o veterano perguntou, depois de alguns passos em silêncio, vendo o que o mais novo não engataria nenhuma conversa.

\- Ah, do curso. Sim, sunbaenim.

\- Ah é, meu nome é Park Jimin e o seu Busan?

O calouro parou de supetão, assuntando um pouco o veterano.

\- Sou Jeon Jeongguk, sunbaenim. - curvou-se, segurando para que a mochila no ombro direito não caísse.

Jimin riu um pouco constrangido com toda aquela formalidade em público. Ainda mais na faculdade, onde essas coisas nem importavam tanto assim. Mas até que era bonitinho todo aquele respeito do mais novo.

\- Não precisa de tudo isso não, garoto. - Deu tapinhas de leve no braço do menino. - Tá gostando da capital?

Jimin soltou uma risada gostosa enquanto retomavam o caminho. Deu tapinhas nas costas do calouro, fazendo negativa. De fato, ele era um pouco esquisito.

Jeongguk deu de ombros, a verdade era que depois das aulas começaram não tinha nem tempo e nem motivação para sair. As raras vezes que aconteciam eram no mesmo bairro que morava com Namjoon.

\- Sabe, você vai se acostumar. Aqui é legal, eu prometo - continuaram caminhando no passo lento que o veterano seguia. Atrasando ainda mais o calouro.

\- Quais matérias você pegou?- Jimin seguia bem humorado, sem perceber a impaciência do mais novo.

-Eu tenho História da Arte, Topografia, Matemática, Geometria Descritiva, Modelagem Virtual e Estudo de Forma. Ah, e Projeto I – enquanto ia lembrando, numerava nos dedos da mão.

\- Nossa, você pegou as aulas mais chatas! Evite o professor Song de Introdução de Habitat o quanto puder. As aulas dele são insuportáveis. 

Quando chegaram no prédio, Jimin olhou para a construção por um tempo antes de acompanhar o calouro alto que o questionou com o olhar.

\- Você tem aula aqui?- Jimin apontou para a biblioteca, o cenho franzido em confusão.

\- Ah, não, sunbaenim. Eu preciso terminar minha pequisa para a aula de história da arte.

Entraram no ambiente silencioso. Jimin tagarelou o tempo todo aos cochichos, inclinado-se para o calouro. A aproximação e o monólogo infinito de Jimin não incomodaram nem um pouco Jeongguk, apesar de sentir vários olhares irritados vindo de algumas meninas que estudavam em uma mesa próxima e, de tempos em tempos retribuia o olhar pedindo desculpas silenciosamente. Não queria pedir que o veterano parasse, era a primeira vez que alguém conversava com ele, sem que fosse algo obrigatório, depois de um bom tempo. Ele tentava assimilar o que estava fazendo com todas as informações valiosas sobre os professores que recebia, a maior parte era mais sobre eles do que suas matérias.

\- Sempre anote os rodapés da professora Yin, que com certeza vai te dar aulas no próximo semestre. Mas se quer saber, tudo depende se ela está solteira ou não, porque dependendo do humor dela, ela dificulta ou alivia as coisas. Alias, ela tá namorando, boatos que é o professor...

"Definitivamente, ele não é nenhum entusiasta do estudo" Jeonggunk refletiu, divertido, notando que Jimin não havia nem tirado os livros de sua mochila.

Com algum esforço, o calouro concluiu a pesquisa, já que dividia a atenção entre a matéria e Jimin. Fechou o notebook e colocou os livros na bancada de devolução,o mais velho ia em seu encalço.

Quando o veterano colocava um objetivo em sua cabeça, ia até o fim. E fazer amizade com aquele menino era uma delas. Jeongguk queria ir embora, mas não sabia muito bem como dizer isso ao seu veterano que continuava falando sobre coisas do curso e dos clubes que ele já tinha participado e desistido. Os dias já começavam a encurtar e ainda não sabia como seria andar por aí de noite sozinho.

\- Você vai fazer o que agora, Jeongguk-ssi?- perguntou Jimin animado, enquanto estavam os dois parados a porta da biblioteca.

\- Eu vou para casa, sunbaenim.

\- Mas hoje é sexta, não tá afim de sair com a gente?

Sabia muito bem que Jimin se referia aos amigos de sempre, os quais só conhecia de vista. Achava a ideia de sair com o mais velho maravilhosa. Talvez em um lugar que não precisasse cochichar, conseguissem engatar uma conversa que não fosse monossilábica. Mas ainda interagir com o grupo todo lhe dava um pouco de receio.

\- Hm...

\- Vamos! Vai ser legal, prometo. Os hyungs são legais! - Tentou convencer o calouro que parecia distante, ponderando o convite.

Jeongguk olhou o celular nervoso, vendo as horas se aproximando das seis e meia da tarde.

\- Ou você tem coisa mais legal para fazer em casa?

Não tinha.

\- É fim de semana, tem um monte de tempo livre para as coisas da faculdade depois. Vamos lá, os hyungs estão esperando – Jimin argumentou, agarrando o braço do mais novo o arrastando pelo caminho.

O calouro se deixou levar, tentando desajeitadamente caminhar rapidamente e digitar uma breve mensagem para Namjoon, pois não queria preocupa-lo. Jimin tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto falava rapidamente sobre seus amigos.

•

" _Vou sair com um amigo_."Foi a mensagem que Namjoon recebeu, logo mostrando a tela do celular enquanto abria um grande sorriso para o melhor amigo.

\- Viu, não tinha que se preocupar tanto. - Comentou Jackson. 

•

 ***Goshiwon:** Os goshiwons são uma forma de acomodação de baixo custo. Em sua maioria, são quartos grandes que são divididos ao meio por paredes finas e portas improvisadas. Os quartos são alugados mensalmente e são uma das formas mais baratas de habitação na Coreia, um país onde casas ou apartamentos de tamanho padrão quase sempre exigem depósitos muito altos. Os quartos geralmente medem 3,5 metros quadrados, e são mobiliados com uma mesa, uma estante e uma cama. Se sobrar algum espaço, um pequeno frigobar pode ser instalado no quarto. E, nos goshiwons o banheiro pessoal chega a ser um luxo. O banheiro dessas habitações normalmente é compartilhado entre os inquilinos. [fonte: koreanpost.com.br] 


	6. Cerveja

**O** pequeno restaurante da família Min era um tradicional restaurante de comidas típicas, sendo a especialidade da família servir comidas que ficavam ainda mais deliciosas acompanhadas de algo alcoólico, como o popular _tteokbokki*_ que era picante e casava bem com soju, ou barriga de porco na chapa acompanhado de uma cerveja bem gelada. Não era muito longe da universidade onde os amigos estudavam e era, frequentemente, visitada por alunos procurando por diversão ou uma comidinha caseira e barata.

Já na entrada, Jimin acenou aos amigos que estavam sentados ao fundo do salão, abrindo um grande sorriso, Jeongguk vinha logo atrás, fechando a porta de vidro de correr. Mas antes mesmo de se direcionarem para lá, pararam no caixa, próximo a porta. Sentado em uma banqueta alta, um pouco curvado, se encontrava Yoongi, atrás da tela do computador, olhava para baixo, com certeza, para algum livro.

\- Olá Yoongi _-hyung_ , trouxe um amigo novo!

O mais velho levantou o olhar inexpressivo, cumprimentando com um aceno Jimin e encarando por alguns minutos o calouro. Jeongguk se intimidou um pouco pelo olhar sério e penetrante, um pouco felino, do veterano. Não pode deixar de sentir um leve incomodo pela forma como o menino o cumprimentou:

\- Boa noite, eu sou o Min Yoongi, bem vindo ao restaurante da minha família. - Sua voz denotava um pouco de tédio.

Logo que se apresentou, novamente muito formal, Jimin agarrou a manga da jaqueta do mais novo e então o arrastou para sentar junto ao resto dos amigos.

\- Pessoal, encontrei um calouro de Busan! Esse aqui é o Jeon Jeongguk.

O menino curvou-se formalmente, cumprimentando os mais velhos em tom baixo.

\- Todo mundo em Busan é assim? - brincou o mais alto, voltou-se a Jimin: - Você era assim? Deixe disso, menino. Sente-se logo - puxou a cadeira vaga ao seu lado. - Meu nome é Kim Seokjin.

\- Olá - curvou-se involuntariamente, sentando-se acanhadamente à mesa.

\- Eu sou o Jung Hoseok – o outro amigo se apresentou com um sorriso de divertimento estampado na face. - Acho que já te vi por aí – piscou um olho.

Jeongguk deu um sorriso mínimo. Esperando seu veterano, Jimin, sentar-se a sua frente. Yoongi logo apareceu em seguida com mais dois copos, perguntando:

\- Ô de sempre?

\- Sim, _hyung_. Você é o melhor! - Hoseok levantou os dois polegares em direção ao amigo, lhe dando um sorriso enorme, piscando um olho novamente.

Assim que o mais velho saiu, todos voltaram a atenção ao calouro, que era como carne fresca e como se ele fosse algum tipo de celebridade, os amigos começaram com uma enxurrada de perguntas.

\- E aí, você está gostando do curso? - Hoseok foi o primeiro com o interrogatório que se seguiu.

\- Ah, sim, sunbaenim. Eu estou gostando muito.

\- Já entrou em algum clube? - perguntou Jin, de boca cheia.

\- Ah, ainda não, sunbaenim. Eu não tenho muito tempo livre.

\- Ele tá cursando um monte de aulas – completou Jimin. Apesar de ter sido ele quem trouxera o mais novo, não gostava muito de dividir a atenção.

Yoongi voltou e, puxando uma cadeira vizinha, sentou-se um pouco ao lado dos amigos. O movimento estava fraco, então conseguiu uma folga. Trouxera consigo mais uma garrafa de cerveja.

\- Você bebe? - apontou o bico da garrafa para o mais novo, fixando os olhos de gato em sua direção.

Jeongguk corou um pouco, lembrando que todo o problema que tivera no começo do ano era por não ter ido a um evento social regado a álcool. A verdade era que tinha bebido muito pouco em toda sua vida e as poucas experiências tinham um gosto amargo no fundo da garganta. Era naturalmente introvertido e muitas pessoas lhe enchendo de perguntas não era seu tipo de atividade ideal. Mas eles pareciam tão legais, detestou-se um pouco por sua timidez.

Quando viu Yoongi apontando o bico da garrafa em sua direção e arqueando as sobrancelhas, ergueu o copo com as duas mãos rapidamente. Mas, depois de servido, não tocou mais no copo. Tentando se concentrar em comer as tiras de porco que ficavam prontas na chapa.

\- Você não vai beber? - observou Yoongi, agora tinha um sorrisinho zombeteiro em seus lábios. A pergunta chamou a atenção do grupo para o mais novo novamente.

Tinha até se esquecido do copo,tomou um gole mínimo, dando um sorrisinho. Estivera concentrado ouvindo Jin contar sobre as quantas andava o projeto novo de seu clube.

Jimin olhava de canto o novo amigo, que calado e de boca cheia prestava atenção o que os mais velhos falavam, quase como se fosse uma criança. Percebeu que Yoongi tinha voltado ao seu posto. Tomando a garrafa vazia em mãos, levantou-se em direção ao caixa.

\- Ele parece ser bem tímido - comentou o mais velho, pegando uma garrafa cheia na geladeira. Ele mesmo já tinha sido assim, extremamente tímido e inseguro, coisa que conseguiu superar aos poucos.

\- Não é mesmo, hyung? Parece um coelho assustado, com aqueles olhos grandes. Não consegui arrancar quase nada sobre ele. Mas seus colegas dizem que ele faz natação e tem meia-bolsa – Jimin comentava, escorado no balcão do caixa, observando o novato enquanto falava.

\- Porque o trouxe?

\- Hm? - o mais novo voltou sua atenção a Yoongi, que o analisava com uma expressão de divertimento.

\- Porque decidiu trazer ele junto? - o mais velho repitiu a pergunta.

Jimin tinha muitos amigos espalhados na faculdade, nos clubes que frequentara, por onde passava ele ia arranjando novos amigos. Amigos casuais. Mas os verdadeiros estavam, quase, todos ali e não era muito comum alguém de fora desse grupo frequentar a mesa do fundo do restaurante. O seu pequeno clube particular.

\- Ah sei la, hyung. Ele parecia tão sozinho nos corredores. Não pude deixar de ouvir seus colegas tirando sarro da cara dele. - Ambos voltaram o olhar ao menino acanhado, que agora ria com as mãos em frente ao rosto das palhaçadas que Jin fazia. O amigo, com certeza, estava um pouco mais embriagado do que o normal. - Ele veio de Busan, é novo na cidade. E sei la, é difícil começar uma vida nova aqui – completou, pensativo, brincando com as gotículas na garrafa gelada.

Ao ouvirem uma voz familiar esganiçando, enquanto cantava uma música pop em um inglês caótico, voltaram a atenção para mesa ao fundo, logo reconhecendo Hoseok dando um pequeno show, em pé com o celular na mão. Ele tendia se soltar muito mais quando tomava algumas cervejas. A verdade era que ele era meio fraco para a bebida. Jimin então notou o copo cheio do calouro.

\- Ele não bebe, outra coisa que eu ouvi falarem dele. Então eu tive a brilhante ideia de ensinar a ele a beber, como um bom sunbae que sou – comentou Jimin ao seu sunbae, um sorriso convencido no rosto.

\- Ideia brilhante? - Yoongi não pode deixar de rir do mais novo, os cabelos negros e longos esconderam o olhar afiado que lançava contra o mais novo.

\- O que? - questionou Jimin, um pouco irritado com aquela risada cheia de deboche.

\- Não tem nada de brilhante nisso. Ou vai dizer que já se esqueceu que eu fiz o mesmo contigo... que te ensinei a beber?

\- Não esqueci não, hyung - mentiu Jimin. - Só queria poder retribuir essa sua gentileza - sorriu convencido. - Passar para frente os conhecimentos adquiridos.

\- Sei...

Voltando a mesa, ouviu Hoseok comentar como queria poder continuar participando do clube de fotografia e edição de vídeos, mas que o último ano estava muito mais puxado e que agora tinha que procurar por empregos ou estágios para começar sua carreira. Seu semblante já estava mais sério, a euforia alcoólica já ia passando.

\- E o Taehyung, ein Jimin, quando volta? - questionou Jin.

\- Espero que logo, o curso de inglês já deve estar quase no final. Ele nem dá notícia, mas fica o dia inteirinho postando fotos de Londres - reclamou Jimin, distraído olhando a tela do celular.

Depois, serviu o copo de Jeongguk novamente, mesmo que ainda estivesse com metade cheio. O mais novo não viu outra maneira senão tomar mais aquele copo. Sua face se tornou rosada levemente, dando sorrisinhos, claramente um pouco alto pela bebida.

\- Você tá morando onde Jeongguk _-_ ssi? - Jimin aproveitou para perguntar, vendo como o outro estava um pouco mais a vontade.

\- Com o Kim Namjoon _-_ hyung. A família dele me emprestou um quarto, sunbae.

\- Kim Namjoon? - Jin repetiu, parecendo buscar na memória o nome.

\- Sim, sunbae.

\- Ele estuda T.I., e está no mesmo clube que eu - comentou o mais velho, enquanto o calouro acenava com a cabeça confirmando as informações.

\- E você nada, não é? - Jimin continuava seu questionário.

\- Sim, sunbae, eu ganhei meia-bolsa. Sabe eu não sou muito inteligente, mas eu já ganhei muitos ouros na natação - dizia o calouro com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, apontando para si.

A forma fofa, quase infantil, que proferiu aquelas palavras fez os demais rirem. Jeongguk riu junto, sem saber muito bem o porquê.

\- Você não bebe muito, não é? - comentou Hoseok.

\- Ah, não, não. Na verdade, uma vez eu bebi escondido do meu pai e passei muito mal. Sorte que ele estava viajando. É um segredo meu e da mamãe - colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, sussurrando: - Shiii, segredo.

\- Vamos manter o seu segredo - garantiu Jin, logo dando risada de toda a situação e dando tapinhas no ombro do mais novo.

O calouro havia mudado completamente com tão pouco álcool injetado nas veias, o que poderia fazer com mais? Sua timidez completamente desaparecendo, presente somente em alguns pequenos detalhes, como ele ainda se portava ou pelo fato de seu tom de voz não ser tão alto. Mas havia um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não demorou para seus olhos penderem, um pouco sonolento. Não conseguiu prestar muita atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor e nem viu as horas passarem.

\- Ei menino, vou te levar para casa. Onde você mora?- Jeongguk acordou do cochilo que tirara encostado no ombro de Seokjin.

Ele não percebera quando apagou, mas pulou assustado na cadeira. Os outros riram de sua reação, era quase um bebê. Murmurou o endereço de Namjoon para os amigos e, meio carregado por Jimin e Hoseok, fora levado até a porta e entregue à Jin. Eles haviam decidido que ele era quem estava em melhor estado para levar um Jeongguk meio bêbado e dorminhoco para casa.

Seokjin quase se arrependeu de ter assumido a tarefa, mas o garoto morava para os mesmos lados que ele, então não era um grande desvio. Queria ter voltado de carro, mas não queria arriscar a bronca que poderia levar dos pais caso algum acidente acontecesse, já que seu pai estava controlando muito seus gastos ultimamente. Ouviu o calouro soltar um suspiro manhoso ao se ajeitar em seu ombro e riu.

Entendia o interesse repentino de Jimin em Jeongguk. O garoto era mesmo fofo demais para seu próprio bem.

•

***tteokbokki:** pato típico coreano, sopa feita com bolinhos de arroz cilíndricos, anchova, pimenta, ovos e cebolinha.


	7. Soju

A explosão de risadas em uníssono fizeram com que pequenas lágrimas escapassem nos cantos dos olhos de Jeongguk, que se encontrava sentado ao lados dos amigos no refeitório. Um Yoongi emburrado contava a confusão que acontecera no dia anterior no restaurante, o fato de seus lábios formarem um grande bico e como resmungava a história fazia com que os demais se divertissem cada vez mais, mesmo que ele mesmo não achasse graça nenhuma. Aos poucos o grupo foi se acalmando, o calouro sorriu bobo. De um dia para o outro, sua vida tinha mudado para melhor.

Ele não tinha mais uma vida tão solitária. Em vez de sentar-se sozinho no almoço, sentava na mesa de Jimin e seus novos amigos. Também era comum se encontrar com os amigos pelos corredores do curso. Seus colegas de classe não puderam deixar de notar que ele andava um pouco mais confiante, um sorrisinho bem humorado estampado no rosto o acompanhava para todos os lados.

Aos poucos, ele foi se soltando com os outros amigos, Jin e Hoseok. As poucas vezes que se encontrava com Yoongi ainda o intimidava um pouco, mesmo que o mais velho o tratasse com carinho, meio distante, do jeito dele.

\- Ei, o que é isso? - Hoseok pegou o guardanapo em que Jeongguk estivera rabiscando concentrado algo durante o almoço.

\- São anotações, sunbaenim.

\- É um monte de números... - Jimin pegou o pedaço de papel das mãos do amigo para analisar.

\- São meus tempos no último treino, eu preciso melhorar meus tempos... - disse o calouro baixinho, voltando a fixar seu olhar para o nada, pensativo. 

Mesmo que agora tivesse amigos, sua rotina continuava a mesma. A correria, os trabalhos e os treinos sugando suas energias. Mas o que mais andava consumindo suas energias eram os finais de semanas. Seus sábados e domingos se tornaram um pouco mais agitados do que só ficar jogando no quarto de Namjoon.

Sempre que o celular tocava, deixava os livros de lado e logo se aprontava para sair. E isso, aos poucos, começou a incomodar um pouco Namjoon. Estava feliz por ver o sorriso bonito sempre presente no mais novo e o fato dele ter se tornado um pouco mais falante.

Na primeira vez que saiu com os novos amigos, a preocupação que Namjoon sentiu se esvaiu ao ver que ele estava acompanhado por um colega do clube que frequentava e o trouxera seguro para casa, logo pedindo desculpas pelo estado do mais novo e assegurando de que ele não bebera muito e que só era fraco para a bebida. Mas agora, as saídas do calouro sempre duravam a noite inteira, ele dormia de dia nos finais de semana e acordava sobressaltado correndo atrás do tempo perdido e para os trabalhos da faculdade.

Naquele sábado não fora diferente. Abriu a porta do quarto da irmã e se deu com um Jeongguk em pé, de frente ao espelho do armário embutido, terminando de vestir uma jaqueta preta. Observou a mesa de desenho, que instalaram juntos, cheia de projetos pela metade.

\- Vai sair?

\- Sim, hyung.

\- De novo?! - seu tom mudou para um mais alto e duro.

O calouro sentiu seu ombros tensionarem um pouco, quando Namjoon queria se impor ele conseguia assusta-lo. No geral, o mais velho era muito tranquilo e tinha uma paciência admirável.

\- É rapidinho, não vou longe – começou Jeongguk, um pouco inseguro. - Preciso dar uma espairecida, não consigo terminar os desenhos. Minhas mãos doem – seu rosto parecia de fato cansado e enquanto se explicava, massageava os dedos.

O primeiro ano de Arquitetura castigava muito os calouros os obrigando a fazer vários projetos à mãos. Namjoon sabia que o mais novo voltaria alcoolizado demais para sequer retomar os trabalhos.

\- Você precisa focar nas suas notas! - disse firme, como um verdadeiro irmão faria. - Se você quer mesmo a bolsa integral, tem que se dedicar...

\- Sim, eu sei disso – o calouro fechou a cara. Tudo o que não queria aquela hora era um sermão. - Você não está feliz por mim, não? Agora eu tenho amigos, não preciso ficar na sua cola e no Jackson - desatou a atacar o outro acaloradamente.

\- E aí, pessoal? Eu trouxe...

Era Jackson quem entrava pela porta com duas sacolas plásticas pretas erguidas. Seu sorriso sumiu ao sentir o clima pesado entre os dois amigos em pé e com rostos sérios.

\- Ih...O que tá rolando?

-Jeongguk vai sair de novo... - Namjoon apontou para o mais novo, ainda um pouco alterado.

\- De novo, Gguk-ssi?

O calouro o metralhou com o olhar. Não podia esperar que Jackson ficasse do seu lado nessa, sendo melhor amigo de quem era. E sem paciência para ouvir o sermão que se aproximava, tratou de pegar a carteira e celular na escrivania rapidamente. Se direcionou a porta, mas esta estava bloqueada por seus hyungs parados lado a lado, sem se moverem, bufou impaciente. Namjoon tinha o maxilar travado, e parecia ter ganhado mais alguns centímetros de altura. Desviou rapidamente o olhar para Jackson.

\- Gguk-ssi, fica com a gente hoje? Eu trouxe frango! - Jackson deu um pequeno sorriso, ergueu as sacolas novamente.

\- Eu já prometi para o Jimin sunbae ...

\- Fico muito feliz que tenha feito amigos, mas você precisa ter um pouco de equilíbrio, sabe, tem que estudar também – o recém-chegado argumentou.

O calouro suspirou pesado, ouviu três apitos no celular, a tela brilhou iluminando a cena.

\- Posso ir, Jackson-hyung? - Jeongguk pediu, com os olhos grandes.

\- Pode sim – desistiu, percebendo que não adiantaria insistir, abriu passagem.

Jeongguk correu para a entrada da porta, e enquanto calçava as botas, Jackson gritou do corredor:

\- Esse Jimin é seu veterano da faculdade não é? Mas ele nunca te ajuda com seus projetos. Só te chama pra balada... Reveja um pouco essa amizade aí. - Namjoon que estava atrás do amigo, acenava com a cabeça, concordando solenemente com o conselho.

•

Jeongguk encolheu os ombros, abraçando o próprio corpo ao sentir uma brisa gelada, se arrependendo da jaqueta que escolhera. Mesmo com a mudança da estação, as banquinhas de rua continuavam atendendo, agora cobertas de plásticos para tentar de forma vã espantar o frio. Jimin enviara a localização do local, que de fato não era muito longe de onde o mais novo morava. Depois de alguns quarteirões caminhando, encontrou o local.

\- Nossa, pensei que não vinha mais - reclamou Jimin, logo se levantando para pedir a comida e as bebida para um senhora que mexia um panelão fumegante.

\- Desculpe Jimin sunbae, tive um problema em casa - respondeu o calouro quando o outro voltou, sentado no banquinho e encolhido, um pouco pelo frio e também pela represália dos amigos momentos antes.

Jimin pareceu não notar a leve tristeza de Jeongguk. Logo a comida foi servida juntamente com uma garrafinha verde.

\- Hoje vamos tomar soju! Vou te ensinar tudo sobre.

Desde que entrara no grupo, havia uma regra: o calouro só podia tomar cerveja. Era uma forma de fazê-lo se acostumar com a bebida e deixar de ser tão fracote. O que de fato deu algum resultado, pois agora demorava um pouco mais para ficar alterado, apesar de sempre acabar meio dorminhoco no final das noitadas.

Jimin serviu ao calouro uma pequena dose em um copinho, depois a si mesmo.Ergueram os copos, o veterano virou a dose primeiro, Jeongguk seguindo as tradições, se virou para o lado, escondeu a bebida com uma mão e engoliu a bebida, que desceu pela garganta ardendo.

A careta de Jeongguk fez o veterano soltar uma risada alta e gostosa. Por mais que insistisse, o calouro ainda agia formalmente de tempos e tempos. Jeongguk estalou os lábios, os olhos grandes lacrimejaram um pouco, tentando se acostumar com o gosto forte do soju tradicional.

\- Tá, agora come, come - entregou ao mais novo os talheres e começou ele mesmo a atacar o prato. - Nada de beber de estômago vazio – disse de boca cheia.

Jimin recebeu uma notificação e olhando fixamente a tela, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso enorme, mesmo que estivesse com as bochechas cheias de comida. Curioso, o calouro esperou o amigo terminar de engolir a comida enquanto digitava rapidamente uma resposta.

\- Tae voltou! - finalmente informou. - Daqui a pouco ele tá aqui. Finalmente vai conhece-lo.

Jeongguk já o conhecia por foto e pelas informações que recebera dos amigos, mais especificamente, Jimin. Sabia que eles tinham a mesma idade e eram melhores amigos do ensino médio. Que ele cursava design e que estava em curso de inglês com duração de três meses em Londres. Mesmo assim, o veterano repassou seu perfil pela milésima vez de forma muito empolgada.

E esquecendo que havia de ir com calma, serviu o mais novo mais três vezes seguidas. O gosto não melhorou nem um pouco, e a bebida embriagava com mais rapidez do que qualquer outra que o calouro experenciara. Quanto mais alcoolizado ficava mais amuado parecia, diferentemente de quando bebia cerveja e soltava risadas altas. Seu olhar perdido, sem realmente prestar atenção no monólogo do amigo.

\- O que aconteceu, hein?

\- Ah, Jimin-hyung... - ele só o chamava dessa forma quando estava bêbado. Apoiou o cotovelo na cabeça e a cabeça na mão esquerda. - O curso 'tá difícil – o rosto se fechou em uma carranca quase infantil.

Era verdade, Jeongguk era calouro, Jimin puxou na memória seu primeiro ano da faculdade. Com certeza ele tinha um zilhão de trabalhos manuais para fazer. Os primeiros anos da faculdade eram de arrancar os cabelos. Todo esse trabalho tinha o desanimado e o afastado dos estudos. Porém ele não era bolsista como o calouro, podia se dar o luxo de atrasar algumas entregas e compensar nos testes finais.

\- Foi por isso que você se atrasou? Namjoon-ssi brigou contigo? - Jimin finalmente perguntou, olhando a carinha tristonha de seu calouro, se inclinando para frente e dando tapinhas no topo da cabeça de Jeongguk, sorriu bobo.

\- Jeongguk fechou os olhos pesadamente, assentindo. Beliscou a comida e mastigou preguiçosamente.

\- Ele disse que eu estou deixando de lado os estudos para sair... - outro suspiro.

\- Vamos fazer assim, vou te ajudar, tá bom? - Jimin gostava muito do mais novo e queria ser um bom amigo.

\- Park Jimin! - Uma voz grossa chamou atenção dos meninos sentados tão próximos e também das pessoas que ali se encontravam. Ele erguia os braços, com seu sorriso quadrado que mostrava todos os dentes.

O veterano levantou-se, logo indo abraçar o amigo com um sorriso enorme no olhos.

\- Quanto tempo, _chingu*_! Pensei que não voltava mais.

Jeongguk levantou-se também, corado pela bebida, voltou a ficar calado.

\- Esse aqui é o famoso Kim Taehyung! - apresentou o amigo. - E esse é o calouro, Jeon Jeongguk-ssi. - Acenou para a dona da banca pedindo mais uma garrafa e comida.

O calouro cumprimentou o mais velho de forma mais descontraída, aceitando a mão para um aperto. Sentaram-se e Taehyung desatou a falar sobre sua viagem e a volta caótica, quando descobriu que a companhia aérea tinha perdido sua mala no despacho.

\- De qualquer maneira, acharam minha mala, mas ela ainda vai demorar para chegar.

\- Então, nenhum presente para mim? - Jimin fez beicinho.

\- Você vai ter que ter um pouquinho de paciência.

\- Mas o que é?

\- Surpresa! Já falei que não vou contar.

Novamente,esquecendo do porquê estavam ali, Jimin serviu o calouro. Que acabou ficando ainda mais solto.

\- Então você que é o tal de Jeon Jeongguk – Taehyung virou para o calouro, dando uma boa olhada para o garoto sentado ao seu lado. - Me diga, como que vai a faculdade?

Jeongguk não conseguiu elaborar uma resposta, mas sua visível careta de desgosto fez com que ambos amigos caíssem na risada. Taehyung deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto, o servindo mais uma dose, de uma versão doce e mais tragável de soju.

\- Te entendo, vai dar tudo certo.

A animação do recém-chegado o acordou, espantando as tristezas de preocupações de Jeongguk. Nem percebeu como se sentira confortável rapidamente e logo começaram uma competição de piadas sem graça, muitas delas eram originais de Jin. Jimin tinha parado de beber, pois sabia o trabalho que daria levar o calouro para casa. Mas não contava que teria trabalho redobrado.

Aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar diversas fotos dos amigos que mais pareciam conhecidos de longa data. Um tipo de intimidade que lhe custara um tempo com o mais novo e que acontecera tão rapidamente entre os dois a sua frente.

\- Jeongguk soltou uma gargalhada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás e se desequilibrando um pouco na banqueta. Jimin jogou-se à frente para socorrê-lo, enquanto Taehyung não sabia se ria ou se ajudava o mais novo. A cena trouxe Jimin de volta à tona de seus desvaneios. " _É hoje que o Namjoon-ssi me mata._ " pensou.

•

Depois da bronca enorme que os amigos levaram de um Namjoon incrédulo com o estado de seu protegido, Jimin prometeu, com promessa de dedinho e tudo, ao mais velho que seria um amigo melhor. Um verdadeiro _sunbae_ para o calouro. Pouco sabiam sobre si, só o que Jeongguk falava. Mas o pouco que Namjoon sabia sobre Jimin, o irritava. O via como uma influência questionável.

\- Se você quer ser um bom amigo para Jeongguk, Jimin-ssi, poderia ajudar ele com os estudos, ele precisa de notas altas esse ano. - Enquanto ouvia o sermão, Jimin só podia acenar com a cabeça, as orelhas ardendo em vergonha.

Jimin pediu desculpas e se curvou diversas vezes, da mesma forma formal que o calouro fazia e que ele tirava sarro com os amigos. O Namjoon que conhecia pelo olhos de Jeongguk não parecia ser assim tão bravo. Era muito diferente pessoalmente, sua altura imponente o deixara intimidado. Tinha o maxilar travado e as sobrancelhas unidas em total desaprovação.

Então quando viu o calouro na segunda-feira correndo pelos corredores, carregando pastas, tubos e uma mochila enorme, decidiu que a partir daquele dia ia cumprir a promessa feita ao mais velho.

\- Conseguiu terminar os desenhos? - Abordou o assunto, no horário do almoço, momento que tinha para conversar mais a vontade com o calouro.

\- Ainda não, sunbaenim. O professor pediu uns dez desenhos do mesmo projeto. Incluindo os coloridos. Sem falar nos de perspectiva. - Estava cabisbaixo. Os olhos grandes mais inchados que o normal, denotavam o cansaço de noites mal dormidas.

\- Acredite ou não, eu sou muito bom nisso. Quer ajuda, Jeongguk-ssi? - Apoiou sua mão esquerda no ombro do amigo.

Desde que começara a andar com Jimin, parecia que o mundo orbitava ao seu redor. As atividades eram lideradas por ele, as conversas centradas nele. Ouvir seu veterano oferecendo ajuda era uma novidade, a qual o calouro recebeu com uma leve surpresa, ainda mais de que se tratava de algo do curso e nada tinha que ver com ele. Por alguns segundos, até tinha esquecido que cursavam a mesma faculdade.

\- V-você quer me ajudar, sunbaenim?

Jimin soltou uma risada gostosa, distribuindo tapinhas nas costas do mais novo.

\- É claro que sim. Então, vamos lá em casa depois das aulas. Eu te ajudo.

O prazo estava tão curto para a entrega que Jeongguk cortou pela metade o treino de musculação. Fez o treino de natação as pressas, tentando cumprir todas as atividades em um curto período de tempo e se encaminhou de encontro ao amigo que o esperava na cafeteria do campus.

Muito solícito, Jimin até o ajudou a carregar algumas coisas enquanto caminhavam para a estação de metro. O veterano era o que morava mais perto da universidade, apenas algumas estações de distância.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, pequeno, porém moderno e decorado pelo próprio morador, mandou uma mensagem avisando Namjoon. Depois do incidente no restaurante, começou a temer o mais velho como um verdadeiro irmão e por respeito a ele,agora avisava sempre onde estava. Por cima do ombro do amigo sentado no chão da pequena sala de estar, o veterano aprovou a ação domais novo, sabia que isso aliviaria para ele também.

\- Diga a ele que vamos estudar hoje!

\- Sim, sunbae _._ \- Disse, enquanto digitava a mensagem. Aceitou a garrafinha de sua bebida favorita do amigo.

Jimin mesmo tomava uma garrafinha de leite, sendo o dele de morango. Depois do lanchinho, puseram as mãos ao trabalho árduo de desenhar e pintar manualmente os painéis de folha A1. O veterano tinha muito mais acessórios para auxiliar, e era verdade o que dissera, tinha um talento e paciência para os traços finos. Coisa que para o calouro faltava um pouco e que tentava se compensar com dedicação.

Enquanto iam avançando nos desenhos, o dia ia chegando ao fim rapidamente. Apesar de ser muito bom no que fazia, Jimin se distraia facilmente. Parava a atividade para contar sobre sua chegada a capital. Contara-lhe também sobre algumas lembranças de Busan e a infância solitária. Enquanto isso,também ia postando fotos no instagram do trabalho, e é claro, respondendo mensagens.

O ápice do estresse do calouro chegou quando Taehyung apareceu a porta, paralisando de vez o trabalho. Apesar de fazer faculdade na mesma universidade, ele não o vira naquele dia. Lembrou-se de quando Jimin comentara como o amigo era muito aleatório e espontâneo, avulso aos amigos. Tinha outros grupos e atividades diferentes dos demais.

\- Jeongguk-ssi, que bom te ver aqui! - Taehyung sorriu ao novo amigo de seu melhor amigo assim que o avistou, enquanto tirava os calçados.

A timidez tomando conta novamente do calouro, cumprimentou o mais velho de forma curta, com um leve aceno da cabeça. Estava estressado com a situação e ainda por cima não se sentia confortável de cobrar de Jimin para que voltassem ao trabalho, muito menos enxotar o recém-chegado, ainda mais que a casa nem era dele. Estava ali como convidado também.

Taehyung, entrou, colocou as cervejas que trouxera na geladeira e sentou-se no chão da sala observando o que os demais faziam sobre a mesa de centro.

\- Jin-hyung disse que vai trazer frango mais tarde. Hoseok vem junto, mas Yoongi-hyung não vem. Tem que trabalhar.

\- Mas mais tarde, né? - Jimin deu uma risadinha nervosa, checando os ânimos do calouro. Desculpando-se com o olhar.

\- Ah sim, daqui uma hora ou duas. - Taehyung retrucou despreocupado, recostou-se no sofá, brincando com um lápis de cor entre os dedos.

Ainda faltava alguns desenhos, e a pintura dos projetos coloridos. Jeongguk não abriu a boca, engolindo a frustração. Se tivesse pedido a ajuda de Namjoon, talvez o trabalho estivesse muito mais adiantado. Pintava com lápis de cores, o mais rápido que podia, mas tomando cuidado para que o resultado final ainda ficasse bonito. O barulho e intensidade do atrito do lápis na folha não passou desapercebido pelos outros dois. Mesmo assim, Jimin não deixava de conversar animado com o amigo, ainda falando sobre a viagem de Taehyung.

\- Parece que acharam minha mala, agora falta pouco pro seu presente chegar.

\- Fala logo o que é, eu não aguento mais a espera.

\- Não tem graça se não for surpresa.

Jeongguk estava novamente sozinho na empreitada, olhou ansioso para o relógio, o tempo ia passando e sabia que depois que os outros amigos chegassem, não conseguiria continuar. Suas mãos doíam, já se dando por vencido e vendo que os trabalhos iam se demorando cada vez mais, o calouro se pôs a guardar os que conseguira finalizar. Pensando em não dormir para finalizar tudo sozinho, depois de jantar com os amigos e inventar alguma desculpa para ir cedo para casa.

Aproveitando o sumiço de Taehyung, que estava no banheiro, Jimin questionou o calouro:

\- Ei, que está fazendo? Por que está guardando as coisas?

\- Eu preciso terminar isso ainda hoje, sunbaenim. - Sem poder esconder o estresse e frustração de sua voz, Jeongguk suspirou. - Acho que vou ligar para o Nam-hyung me buscar...

\- Ei, não precisa ir embora porque cheguei. - Taehyung ouvira a última parte e sentou-se ao lado do calouro. - Eu sou muito bom em pintar e desenhar. E nós três damos conta até a chegada do Jin-hyung.

Jeongguk ponderou, espremendo os pequenos lábios duvidosos. Apesar de gostar muito dos novos amigos, tinha muito medo de perder o prazo de uma matéria tão importante eque estava lutando para manter as notas altas. E ainda tinha Namjoon em casa para lhe dar mais um sermão caso ele falhasse.

\- Fica, Jeongguk-ssi. Eu prometi que ia ajudar. - Jimin arregalou os olhos grandes e redondos, em uma expressão pidona, completada com um enorme bico. Sempre conseguia o que queria quando o fazia. Segurou a mão do calouro entre as suas, em suplica.

\- Eu não prometi nada, mas eu ajudo também. Vai ser legal mais tarde, eu juro. - Taehyung piscou, cúmplice.

O calouro finalmente cedeu e aceitou. O fato de Taehyung conseguir se concentrar, acelerou todo o processo. Jimin tentou acompanhar o passo dos demais, finalmente fechando a matraca e se ocupando em finalizar os traços com uma caneta nanquim. De alguma maneira, o recém-chegado que parecia ter vindo para atrapalhar, acabou ajudando muito mais que o próprio amigo.

Terminaram alguns minutos antes de Hoseok chegar. Estava muito bem vestido para a ocasião, com calça social e camisa de um azul claro. Tinha estado em uma entrevista de estágio, informou. Enquanto observava os demais guardarem o projeto finalizado.

\- Agora que está tudo acabado, vamos comemorar Jeongguk-ssi! - Disse Jimin orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Porque não chama, Namjoon-sunbae para vir? Jin-hyung vai trazer o " _Broforce_ "**

Jeongguk achou que era uma excelente ideia, assim podia voltar com o mais velho para casa. Quando ligou para Namjoon, estranhou um pouco ele ter topado sem muitas voltas, apenas questionou se Jackson – que estava com ele no momento, também podia ir.

\- Quanto mais, melhor! - Jimin sorriu ao amigo. Era uma chance e tanto demonstrar ao mais velho que ele era sim um bom amigo e que estava cumprindo sua promessa.

Jin, Namjoon e Jackson chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem combinado. Logo instalaram o aparelho na TV grande da sala, enquanto os demais arrumaram os pratos na mesinha de centro, colocada de lado para dar espaço aquele bando de meninos sentados no chão e no pequeno sofá, focados em passar as fases do jogo. Gritando, dando risadas. Jeongguk pode finalmente relaxar. Apesar de haver cerveja, tomou apenas água, ainda um pouco abalado pelo porre de soju do final de semana.

Com os amigos agora ali, conseguiu soltar-se e falar sobre temas diversos. Da mesma forma que Taehyung o vira pela primeira vez. Era bom saber que ele podia ser um pouco mais extrovertido, mesmo sem o álcool. Observando como o menino se sentia confortável com Jimin, sorriu entre os goles de sua cerveja. Era bom estar de volta. 

• 

***chingu:** amigo/amiga em coreano. 

**** Broforce:** vídeo-game em 8-bit que pode ser jogado por até 5 pessoas, emulando um regaste e combate a força inimigas com grandes personagens de filmes de ação dos anos 80, 90 e 2000.


	8. O fotógrafo

**A** volta para a casa foi mais estressante do que Taehyung podia imaginar. Pareceu que o fato de estar cansado e com saudades de sua cama, família e amigos potencializou ainda mais o desastre que fora seu retorno. Os voos atrasaram, sua mala se perdeu na metade do caminho e tudo que ele queria era chegar logo.

O fato de sua mala ter viajado para outro canto do mundo só lhe adicionou mais uma dor de cabeça. Pois além de suas roupas favoritas, os livros que comprara e as lembranças que trouxera, havia também um presente especial para o melhor amigo. Seu erro fora ter anunciado ao amigo que lhe trazia uma surpresa.

Não era assim nada demais, encontrara em um de seus passeios um artista de rua e encomendou um retrato usando como base uma foto dos dois, pediu então duas cópias. E quando chegou a Seul não tinha nenhuma em mãos e ainda por cima tinha Jimin, cheio de expectativas, o enchendo de perguntas e cobranças.

Jimin, mal conseguira conversar com ele no dia anterior, junto dele havia um calouro ao qual ele fizera questão de lhe apresentar. Por isso, aproveitou para desestressar bebendo e dando risada. O que resultara numa ressaca terrível combinada com um leve jetleg.

De volta a sua rotina no campus, haviam tantos transmites e correria para conseguir conversar com todos os professores, lideres de classe e seus amigos do clube que nem mesmo pudera almoçar ou conversar com seu melhor amigo e seus amigos.

Por isso, ao visitar Jimin em sua casa no final de um dia corrido e dar de cara com o novato sentado no chão da sala fazendo trabalhos, percebeu que Jeongguk já tinha ocupado um espaço importante no grupo e principalmente no coração do melhor amigo. Aumentando assim sua curiosidade. Quem era o calouro de arquitetura?

•

\- Olha, sunbaenim. Taehyung-ssi me seguiu no Instagram. As fotos dele são tão bonitas! - Comentou Jeongguk muito empolgado, mostrando a notificação para Jimin, sentando a sua frente.

Jimin retribuiu ao sorriso enorme do calouro, que agora tinha os grandes olhos brilhantes fixos na tela do celular. Cada dia mais, Jeongguk estava mais a vontade com ele e com o grupo. Isso fazia com que o veterano se sentisse bem, orgulhoso do feito. Enquanto observava a excitação do outro, terminou seu café.

Mesmo que não entendesse o porquê de tanta felicidade por algo tanto bobo, Jimin estava feliz. Seu novo amigo e seu mehor amigo estavam se dando bem. Observou o mais novo focado em digitar rapidamente respostas. Um sorriso de triunfo estava estampado em sua face. Jeongguk se tornara um calouro feliz, e essa era sua felicidade particular.

\- Taehyung sunbae estuda Design. - Comentou, o sorriso de Jimin amuou um pouco.

\- Isso mesmo, Gguk-ssi... ele também é um ótimo fotógrafo. Até está na comissão do clube de fotografia. - Disse Jimin, simplesmente. Ignorando o fato de sentir uma pequena pontada em seu coração.

O calouro terminou seu café em um gole e avisando que precisava ir pro treino se foi sem ao menos olhar o amigo. Os olhos fixos na tela do celular, no interminável feed de Taehyung e suas fotos bem organizadas.

Pouco sabia sobre o mais velho, o conhecia pelos olhos de Jimin e por suas fotografias e, apesar de raramente o encontrar na universidade, constatou rapidamente que Taehyung também era muito popular, mas de um jeito diferente. Era mais na dele, mesmo que sempre estivesse rodeado de amigos. Se vestia como um artista e sempre tinha um ar distante, sonhador.

•

A amizade de Jeongguk e Taehyung cresceu no virtual. Tinham a paixão pela fotografia em comum e isso fez com que gastassem horas conversando sobre o assunto. Taehyung enxergou no calouro potencial. É claro que o foco das lentes de ambos eram diferentes, o calouro gostava de ambientes fechados e construções, cores. Taehyung tinha uma visão mais ampla: a natureza e a pessoas. Até que entre meio suas intermináveis conversas, Taehyung comentou que ainda haviam vagas no clube de fotografia e convidou o calouro para conhecer o trabalho que faziam lá.

\- Taehyung sunbae me convidou para o clube de fotografia. - Comentou Jeongguk em uma noite qualquer, deitado ao lado de Namjoon que jogava uma partida online de Destiny*. Claro que Jackson participava do jogo, escutando tudo pela chamada.

“Quem é Taehyung?” Questionou Jackson, a voz saindo pelos auto-falantes da televisão. Namjoon olhou o amigo deitado ao seu lado, também o questionando.

\- Taehyung sunbaenim é amigo de Jimin-ssi. A gente conversa, troca umas ideias no Instagram, hyung.

“Não sabia que gostava de fotografia, Ggukie.” Jackson comentou. “Na sua esquerda, Namu!” Barulhos intermináveis de tiro. Namjoon acabou não conseguindo passar pelos inimigos, por isso voltou toda sua atenção ao calouro.

\- Eu acho uma boa. Fotografia não deve ocupar tanto tempo, e também assim, você melhora seu currículo do curso.

Jackson concordou do outro lado da linha. Namjoon voltou a ignorar o mais novo, deixando-o perdido em seus pensamentos, ponderava sobre o convite. Recordou que tinha uma câmera semi-profissional abandonada em seu quarto em Busan. Talvez pedisse para a mãe envia-la por correio, fez uma nota mental. Até que visse as condições de seu equipamento, decidiu enrolar um pouco Taehyung.

•

\- Jamais que o Jin iria namorar com ela...Uma chata, se quer saber minha opinião...

Jeongguk sempre tirava um tempinho para encontrar Jimin. O veterano até tentava ser uma sunbae melhor, mas suas conversas sempre acabavam girando em fatos aleatórios, supérfluos. Enquanto escutava a ultima fofoca sobre o rolo de Jin, a qual Jimin contava de maneira escandalosa, dividia a atenção ao seu celular, ao qual não desgrudava os olhos da tela e sorria como bobo. Bebericou o café caro que o veterano insistiu em lhe comprar.

\- O que foi, ein, Gguk-ssi? - Jimin se interrompeu qunado percebeu que estava falando para as paredes.

Jeongguk ria, totalmente distraído. O motivo era os vídeos com filtros que Taehyung lhe mandara perguntando sobre seus horários e insistia para que ele fosse no clube.

\- Ãh? Ah, nada não, sunbae. Estou falando com Tae hyung. - O rosto animado de Jimin fechou-se ao ouvir o nome pela milésima vez aquela semana. - Ele esta no clube agora, me convidou para passar lá. Quer ir junto?

Nos últimos dias, era sempre assim, as conversas de ambos sempre acabavam em alguma coisa relacionada a Taehyung. Deu um sorrisinho amarelo, sorvendo o café. Um incomodo ia crescendo dentro de si, ao qual tentava disfarçar o melhor que podia.

\- Ah, Ggukie-ssi, pode ir sem mim. Não estou com muita vontade de ir lá.

\- Ok. - A falta de interesse do outro por saber o porquê fez Jimin se remexer na cadeira.

Contrariado se despediu do Jeongguk na cafeteria, caminharam em direções contrárias. O calouro seguiu o mapa que o mais velho enviara.

Não foi difícil achar a sala ampla, no corredor ao lado da porta continha um painel grande com as fotos do último concurso expostas. Uma plaquinha azul indicava que ali era o clube de fotografia. Bateu na porta três vezes, uma moça baixinha e sorridente a abriu, convidando o calouro a entrar. Além dela, apenas Teahyung e outra moça encontravam-se ali.

\- Gente, esse é o Jeon Jeongguk-ssi. Ele é calouro de Arquitetura. - Taehyung apresentou o amigo, o convidando a se sentar na mesa redonda posicionada em um canto.

Havia um notebook ali e ao focar sua atenção rapidamente na tela, o calouro notou que aquelas fotos na tela eram suas. Envergonhado, deu um sorriso mínimo, sentando-se a sua maneira, pernas juntas, ombros um pouco encolhidos, rosto travado e os grandes olhos vidrados em uma espécie de pânico.

\- Suas fotos são muito bonitas, Jeongguk-ssi! - Comentou a moça que lhe atendera, seu sorriso era meigo. - Me chamo, Kim Ji-soo, estudo design no mesmo ano que o Taehyung-ah.

\- E eu sou a Kim Jennie, estudo administração, terceiro ano. - Acenou a outra moça, os olhos felinos e bonitos piscaram de forma amigável, encabulando o mais novo.

Jeongguk cumprimentou as meninas a sua maneira, sempre muito formal quando conhecia as pessoas pela primeira vez, curvou-se sobre a mesa. Taehyung não fez piada do seu jeito, estava muito animado porque o amigo finalmente aparecera.

\- Nós três formamos a comissão de admissão dos novos integrantes - informou.

\- Não tivemos muita procura esse ano, até por que Taehyung-ah nos abandonou no começo do ano. Ficou difícil divulgar - explicou Ji-soo.

\- Temos 10 participantes, a universidade libera um número máximo de 20 pessoas. Então, se você quiser, está mais do que convidado. - completou Jennie sorrindo.

Não pôde conter o sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto, sua vida havia mudado tanto. O calouro adorava o curso, os amigos e agora podia praticar um dos seus hobbies favoritos da adolescência novamente. Tinha recebido a câmera pelo correio no dia anterior (estava ainda em boas condições), junto com alguns pares de roupas intimas novas que a mãe insistira em lhe enviar.

Não fez cerimônia, aceitou o convite prontamente. Recebendo um papel com todas informações e cronogramas de atividades do clube para aquele semestre. Jeongguk bem sabia que aquela era só mais um atividade para sua já apertada agenda, mas pouco importava.

\- Vamos comemorar, Jeongguk-ssi! - Convidou o novo amigo, Taehyung, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

\- Vamos sim.

\- É por minha conta. Vamos meninas? - Ambas sorriram animadas!

\- Se o Tae oppa vai pagar, é claro que vamos! - Ji-sso piscou um olho, erguendo os dois polegares de forma positiva.

Jeongguk pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Jimin, convidando-o. Mas engataram uma conversa tão animada sobre os planos que o sunbae tinha para um projeto que aconteceria no clube futuramente, que o calouro acabou esquecendo o celular no fundo da mochila.


	9. Projeto Extra

Sentado sozinho na sala de seu pequeno apartamento, Jimin abriu o _scrapbook_ que montava anualmente para adicionar as fotos do último final de semana. Havia recentemente comprado uma pequena impressora que imprimia as fotos do celular em formato de Polaroid, o que era mais prático que carregar a pequena câmera nas noites a fora.

Dentre das escolhidas, a de Jeongguk e Taehyung fazendo um _love shot_ * era a sua preferida, também havia uma do calouro, seu sorriso de coelho brilhava pela proximidade com a câmera e seus olhos estavam cerrados, claramente já muito alcoolizado. Riu ao recordar e voltou a colar as pequenas lembranças tão preciosas para si. O terceiro livro que ia completando estava começando a ficar repletas de lembranças de Jeongguk, percebeu, analisando se devia colocar mais uma foto ou não. Resolveu ignorar o pensamento.

Havia também uma foto onde ele e seus hyungs estavam abraçados, todos com grandes sorrisos. Mas dessa vez sua face amuou um pouco. Jin, Hoseok e Yoongi estavam completando o último ano de faculdade e logo seguiriam para suas carreiras. Será que ainda se veriam com frequência? Tentou varrer esses pensamentos para o fundo da mente. Sobraria apenas ele, Taehyung e Jeongguk. E Taehyung nem dava tanta bola assim para ele.

Não era como na época da escola, fazia muito tempo disso já. Seus olhos focaram na foto emoldurada que ficava na pequena estante de livros, os dois recém-formados, com seus buques de flores e sorrisos infantis. Agora o melhor amigo tinha seu próprio grupo de amigos, ao contrário de si, era muito mais focado no curso e também cuidava de seu clube com muita responsabilidade. Ele nem conseguia entender como Taehyung conseguia conciliar tantas atividades e ainda ter uma vida social.

Decidiu colar a foto do onde ele e Jeongguk estava abraçados e com os rostos colados. Era assim que tinham se tornado, estavam sempre juntos, mesmo com a agenda lotada do calouro. O mais novo sempre arranjava um tempo para ele entre os intervalos. Isso, antes de Jeongguk entrar no clube de fotografia.

○

\- Oi, Jimin sunbae! - Jeongguk chegou afobado a mesa do refeitório com sua bandeja, largou a mochila enorme ao lado, já começando a enfiar a comida na boca.

\- Ya! Vai com calma, Ggukie-ah! – Jimin tentou alerta-lo, mas era tarde demais e o menino já estava de língua para fora, abanando as queimaduras da sopa. - Por que tanta pressa?

\- Eu tenho um trabalho para terminar já que no final de semana não vai dar tempo...

\- Mas nós não temos nada marcado pro final de semana – Uma ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Jimin. Se recordando de como todos seus amigos o dispensaram naquela semana, pois estavam muito ocupados.

\- Hm... Taehyung não te contou? - o calouro já tinha a boca cheia de arroz novamente.

\- Falando no demônio... - Jimin ergueu os olhos para ver o amigo retirar a mochila pesada do calouro da cadeira e se sentar ao seu lado.

\- O que tem eu?

\- Oi hyung, você não contou pro Jimin-ssi?

\- Ah esqueci, Jiminie, esse fim de semana não vai rolar da gente fazer aquele esquema. Temos uma viagem marcada com o clube.

Mais um compromisso do clube, Jimin não estava surpreso com o tema, mas não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. Quando Jeongguk não estava estudando ou treinando, estava enfiado na sala de fotografia. E quando tinham um tempo para conversar, de alguma forma muito estranha, Taehyung aparecia e eles engatavam naquele assunto, inevitavelmente, o excluindo.

\- Nós vamos para o parque Nacional de Bukhansan. - Informou um Jeongguk animado e boca cheia, recebendo uma bagunçada no cabelo da grande mão livre de Taehyung.

\- Hm...

\- Você já foi lá, sunbae?

\- Sim, há alguns anos com Tae-

\- Lembra que eu te comentei, então... - Taehyung o cortou, engatando novamente aquela conversar interminável de fotografia - Mas era primavera, a paisagem era diferente. Com certeza precisaremos acertar as lentes das câmeras para o tempo nublado, estive vendo a previsão do tempo e …

○

Jimin tinha várias aulas vagas, principalmente, porque na hora de escolher sua grade ele sempre ia postergando as aulas “chatas”. Caminhou preguiçosamente em direção a uma cafeteira próxima do prédio principal, a sua favorita, e por sorte, encontrou Hoseok e Yoongi sentados em uma mesinha ao cantos. Os livros abertos e os notebooks, eles só perceberam sua presença quando este sentou-se ao lado deles e soltou um suspiro pesado.

Yoongi ergueu os olhos da leitura, com uma expressão mal humorada, já esperando o drama que logo viria. Hoseok resolveu o ignorar completamente, continuando a grifar parágrafos em suas cópias. Jimin voltou a suspirar pesado.

\- Que foi ein, Jimin-ah?

\- Me sinto abandonado.

\- Como assim? Você e aquele calouro vivem grudados para cima e para baixo. Pensei que as aulas de bebida estavam dando certo?

\- Aulas de bebida? - Hoseok resolveu parar de fingir que não prestava atenção.

\- Sim, deu certo – Jimin ignorou a pergunta do amigo. - É só que eu queria fazer algo especial nesse final de semana e ninguém pode...

\- Já falou com Jin hyung? - Yoongi sugeriu.

\- Já.

\- E ele te negou algo? Que milagre é esse? - Hoseok parecia realmente surpreso.

\- Eu que o diga, não é mesmo Hobi hyung? - Jimin rebateu.

Hoseok apontou para os livros, papéis e cópias. Ele e Yoongi trabalhavam na tese final dia e noite. E da noite para o dia, o seu maior companheiro de saídas se tornou o maior estudioso que conhecera. Agora ele era o companheiro de estudos de seu hyung e raramente parecia interessado em sair.

\- Você encontrou aquela citação que eu te comentei? - Yoongi perguntou à Hoseok.

\- Sim...Mas não tenho certeza se usa-la ou não...

E se sentindo mais uma vez abandonado, Jimin terminou seu café gelado em silêncio, ignorando a conversa chata dos amigos.

○

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, a tolerância de Jimin tinha diminuído muito com o descaso e abandono dos amigos, então decidiu buscar o calouro na porta do ginásio de esportes. Já que não teria a companhia do mais novo no final de semana, que pelo menos fossem beber alguma coisa naquele dia.

\- Ei, Ggukie-ah! - Acenou animado para o amigo, que vinha caminhando meio distraído, tinha os cabelos escuros ainda úmidos, tentando se abrigar ao máximo do vento gelado do final da tarde, puxando a gola da jaqueta para cima. Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por braços e ser apertado, virou o rosto para ver quem o abraçava.

\- Jimin sunbae! Que faz aqui?

\- Vim te buscar, ué. Vamos sair, Jeonggkie-ah - Resmungou o amigo, já o agarrando pelo braço.

O calouro estancou, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Tinha uma expressão preocupada.

\- Iiih, Jimin sunbae, não vou poder ir. Prometi ao Joonie hyung que iria jantar em casa hoje.

Jimin bufou, um bico se formou em seus lábios. Mesmo que tivesse tentando ser compreensível nos últimos dias, se pegou dizendo:

\- Poxa Ggukie-ah, vocês nem me dão atenção mais... To sobrando aqui... Ainda por cima, você e Tae já ficam um tempão juntos...

A súbita mudança de humor e postura de Jimin deixou o calouro um pouco atônito. Sem respostas, notou como seu rosto de feições arrendondas fecharam em uma carranca, se tornara quase infantil. Nunca tinha visto esse lado do amigo, logo ele, que arrancava suspiros das colegas de sala, por ser mais velho e mais bonito do que toda sua turma do primeiro ano.

\- Desculpa Jimin sunbae. Eu to muito ocupado. E hoje é aniversário de casamento dos pais do Joonie hyung. Eu prometi que iria.

Jeongguk sempre era muito sincero, sabia que aquela não era uma desculpa furada. Mesmo sabendo disso não conseguiu desfazer o bico e nem disfarçar a frustração. Voltou a enlaçar o braço do amigo, caminhou determinadamente e em silêncio com ele até o ponto de ônibus.

Despediram-se secamente. Jeongguk observou o amigo, enquanto o transporte público se afastava. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por deixa-lo ali sozinho de braços cruzados e cara feia, um pouco encolhido pelo frio. Nunca passara por uma cena assim com um amigo antes e mal sabia como agir.

Uma mensagem pulou na tela do celular, era Taehyung. “Nos vemos no domingo, Ggukie-ah!”. Estivera toda a semana se preparando para o passeio, mas a lembrança disso naquele exato momento somente o fez suspirar, um pouco desanimado.

○

Jeongguk acordou sobressaltado com o despertador que programara na noite anterior. Geralmente dormia até mais tarde aos domingos. Mas aquele em especial estava programado em sua mente para ser um dia especial. Pulou da cama, não queria se atrasar. Sua mochila para o dia já se encontrava preparada ao lado da mesa de desenho. Vestiu a roupa que separara para aquele dia e checou como estava o tempo pela janela, constatou que a previsão estava certa, estava nublado.

Correu para se encontrar com o grupo que se encontrava próximo ao portão principal do campus, Jisoo o avistou primeiro e acenou para o calouro, pedindo para que se apressasse. A van fretada já estava estacionada e membros do clube já embarcavam.

O destino escolhido não era tão longe e Jeongguk aproveitou a curta viagem para observar a paisagem da região em silêncio, ignorando as conversas entre os amigos, Taehyung e Jennie que sentavam-se ao seu lado.

De fato, Jeongguk não abriu a boca pelo passeio inteiro, se concentrando em capturar a beleza outonal do parque natural com suas folhas em diferentes tons de marrom e as montanhas ao fundo. As construções e templos antigos. Taehyung preferiu não incomoda-lo durante o percurso. Mas quando finalmente pararam em um restaurante tradicional, não suportou mais o silêncio.

\- Jeongguk-ssi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Taehyung sunbae, - chamou o calouro enquanto estavam no restaurante, como estava distraído não ouvira a pergunta e ainda não sabendo como iniciar aquela conversa. - Você falou com o Jimin-ssi esse fim de semana?

\- Sim, por que?

\- Ele está bem?

O mais velho estranhou a pergunta, mas acenou positivamente a pergunta.

\- Por que?

\- Ah, nada...

Não pode evitar, passou o passeio todo pensando em Jimin, sozinho na capital, e como teria sidoa legal se ele tivesse vindo junto.

Taehyung entendeu que Jeongguk não estivera calado por estar concentrado na tarefa, mas sim por estar preocupado. Tentou anima-lo no resto do passeio, lhe comprou um sorvete de sobremesa e ficou o cutucando nos momentos em que parecia perdido em outro mundinho.

Porém o calouro não conseguiu relaxar, não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de culpa no final de cada gargalhada com seu hyung. E mesmo quando teve oportunidade, não conseguiu contar sobre o surto de ciúmes de Jimin para Taehyung, logo ele que o conhecia tão bem.

Na volta, tentou ignorar a preocupação, tentando se convencer que era bobeira. Distraiu-se olhando pela tela da câmera as fotos tiradas no dia. Talvez as enviasse a Jimin, para anima-lo.


	10. Seoul Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá Calouros! Como estão?

\- **A** competição de está logo ali pessoal, então vamos focar nos treinos. E lembrando nada de bebidas até lá. - O treinador terminou suas instruções e passou individualmente as rotinas para os próximos treinos.

O pior de tudo para Jeongguk era que a competição seria muito próxima as primeira provas do final de semestre. Ou seja, ele teria que estudar e treinar o dobro. Sem falar que o fato de não poder beber seria um problemão. Não porque não conseguia parar, mas porque todas as saídas com os amigos envolviam alguma bebida alcoólica. E Jimin, quando queria, era muito incisivo e convincente.

Ainda tinha mais um grande projeto para terminar. Mas dessa vez achou melhor pedir ajuda de Namjoon e Jackson. E então, em todo os poucos momentos livres, Jeongguk se internava na biblioteca ou na sala de desenho. Sem querer, foi deixando de almoçar nos mesmos horários que os amigos ou até mesmo de vê-los com tanta frequência.

○

\- Ei, Ggukie! - Era Jimin que por sorte o encontrara no corredor. Enganchou seu braço nos ombros do calouro. - Porque não responde minhas mensagens?

Tudo voltara ao normal sem que Jeongguk tivesse que fazer algo. Jimin simplesmente agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e o calouro achou melhor guardar aquele incomodo idiota no fundo da memória, pois com todos os compromissos e o estresse, o calouro não conseguia pensar muito sobre isso. E mesmo que gastara o final daquele domingo refletindo, ele nem ao menos sabia o que ele tinha feito de errado, se é que realmente tinha errado em algo.

\- Desculpa, Jimin-ssi. Estou muito ocupado ultimamente...

\- E quando você não está? - rebateu o amigo, brincalhão. Finalmente largou o amigo, parando no meio do caminho, forçando Jeongguk parar também. - Promete que assim que tiver um tempinho vamos sair para tomar um café – disse de forma fofa e erguendo um dedo mindinho.

-Tá bom – Jimin ergueu ainda mais o dedo mindinho, aproximando-o da face do amigo. Pela primeira vez, Jeongguk percebe como a mão do amigo era pequena e fofa. - Prometo. - Enlaçou o mindinho do outro com o seu, selando o compromisso.

Mesmo sabendo que o calouro estava ocupado, Jimin continuou a lhe enviar os mais variados convites por celular, atrapalhando-lhe um pouco enquanto tentava se concentrar em uma leitura chatíssima sobre história da arte. Mesmo sem más intenções, acabava ignorando as toneladas de notificações. As noites mal dormidas por causa dos trabalhos acumulados e a má alimentação estavam o esgotando. E ele ainda tinha que treinar no final do dia.

○

Saindo da piscina, já exausto da semana massante que mal começara, viu um rosto familiar na arquibancada que lhe abriu um grande sorriso, acenando freneticamente.

\- Ggukie-ah!

Sorriu ao amigo, se enrolando em sua toalha. O inverno se aproximava e o ginásio estava aquecido. Mesmo assim, como não podia descuidar de sua saúde, vestiu rapidamente o conjunto de agasalho que era uniforme do time de natação. No curto espaço de tempo em que viu Jeongguk em trajes de banho, Taehyung não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja do porte bem definido e atlético, diferente de seu corpo, ao qual era desleixado demais para cuidar.

\- Tae sunbae! O que faz aqui? - Exclamou, correndo em direção ao outro.

\- Você não veio almoçar com a gente hoje. Você está se alimentando? - Perguntou, apontando ao seu lado para que Jeongguk se sentasse. O mais novo sentou-se lado do amigo, vendo um pequeno embrulho e dois copos térmicos descartáveis. - Você tem que comer bem, por isso trouxe isso pra você!

Taehyung lhe entregou o pacote, que continha uma sanduíche natural. Não os de conveniência, sem graça e enganosos. Mas um de verdade, de cafeteria. A sugestão de levar um lanche para o calouro fora de Hoseok, mas este achou melhor não comentar.

Jeongguk abriu um grande sorriso, o belo sorriso que tinha. Curvou-se agradecido, abriu o embrulho e deu uma grande mordida no sanduíche. A natação abria muito o apetite e sua alimentação não estava tão boa como queria que estivesse. Taehyung também lhe entregou um copo.

\- E aí, você gostou da viagem? - Taehyung perguntou enquanto Jeongguk dava um gole na bebida.

\- Ah... Sim, o parque era muito bonito mesmo... - O sorriso amuou e o garoto apoiou as mãos que carregavam o sanduíche nas coxas, olhando-as fixamente.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O mais velho tinha um tom preocupado.

O calouro odiava dar trabalho e preocupar as pessoas ao seu redor, por isso negou com a cabeça, voltando a comer o lanche que o amigo trouxera. Taehyung resolveu aceitar aquela resposta silenciosa do amigo e prosseguiu, aproveitando para falar sobre as fotos para o concurso, prometendo o ajudar e que seria responsável por editar as fotos de Jeongguk. O mais novo agradeceu, aliviado. Era menos um trabalho para fazer. Conversaram mais algum tempo, mas logo os dois se despediram. Taehyung tinha compromissos e Jeongguk não podia se atrasar em seu cronograma de estudos.

○

Nos dias que se seguiram, Namjoon deu um jeito de conciliar seus horários com o calouro para ajudá-lo a finalizar os projetos da faculdade. Também tentava dar apoio nos estudos em horários vagos. Ainda que não soubesse muito sobre Arquitetura, estava ali mesmo que fosse apenas para lhe fazer companhia.

Taehyung continuou a aparecer no ginásio, na biblioteca ou nos corredores do curso, com lanches e conversas leves para animar o amigo estressado e cansado. Jin, Hoseok e Yoongi sumiram novamente, enfiados em seus próprios estudos e compromissos.

Jimin, por outro lado, tentava arrastar Jeongguk para cafés ou quaisquer outros lugares simplesmente para encontrá-lo e conseguir falar com ele, nem que fosse um pouquinho, pedindo favores pequenos. Mesmo se sentindo culpado, por vezes, o calouro fugiu do amigo. Percebeu aos poucos que a amizade de Jimin, dentre todas que fizera até ali, lhe era a mais exigente.

Duas semanas passaram voando. A competição chegou logo e seria em outra universidade. O dia amanheceu especialmente frio, Jeongguk mal dormira a noite, extremamente desgastado pelo ritmo que vinha levando nos últimos dias. Olhou para as paredes rosas que tanto odiava e suas coisas todas espalhadas, talvez numa tentativa inconsciente de camuflar aquela cor berrante. O quarto estava um caos, mas ele mal tinha vontade de arrumar. Ainda que estivesse cansado, sua ansiedade era maior e por isso logo levantou da cama para se arrumar.

Supreendeu-se ao ver que Namjoon e sua mãe também já estavam em pé, preparando o café da manhã.

\- Você precisa comer bem, meu filho. _Fighting_! - Disse a senhora Kim, bem humorada, fechando os punhos.

\- Come, come, Ggukie. Vou te levar, papai me emprestou o carro. - o Kim mais novo soltou, alegre, enquanto puxava o garoto para a mesa do café.

Namjoon raramente dirigia, ainda por cima tinha o dom de se perder e isso deixou o mais novo preocupado.

\- Mas eu que vou dirigir, não se preocupe, querido! - Disse a mãe do mais velho, dando risada das feições de choque do calouro.

Os três comeram rapidamente e, em seguida, saíram de casa. Acabaram chegando bem cedo e Jeongguk correu para os vestiários. Ainda tinha que se aquecer e receber as últimas instruções do treinador.

Logo, o ginásio encheu-se de pessoas muito bem agasalhadas. Os times, uniformizados para manterem os corpos quentes, estavam reunidos nos cantos da aias e repassavam os últimos detalhes. Jeongguk fazia parte do grupo de revezamento, por isso, tentou reduzir o nervosismo para que ele não acabasse prejudicando sua equipe. Era de fato a primeira competição pela universidade.

\- Olá... - cumprimentou tímido os companheiros do time que o receberam de forma animada e calorosa. Mesmo que Jeongguk não percebesse, os colegas estavam sempre tentando fazer-lo se soltar mais.

Decidiu não falar nada e escutar todas as instruções do capitão do time, de braços cruzados num canto. Ainda estava na concentração quando ouviu vozes gritando seu nome. Não muito longe de onde se encontrava o time, encontrou as faces de todos seus amigos, gritando e assoviando, acenando com os braços estofados por casacos pesados. Jeongguk sorriu abertamente para os amigos e se sentiu feliz com tamanho apoio. Daria o seu melhor para deixá-los orgulhosos.

Naquele sábado, várias competições aconteceriam pela manhã e pela tarde. Jeongguk competiu nos dois horários. Seu tempo no revezamento foi muito bom, pois o treinador o colocara na posição de _crawl_ *, sua especialidade. Finalizaram a etapa com grande vantagem. Em seguida, vieram as competições dos times femininos. As meninas de seu time ficaram em segundo lugar. Ainda assim, todos comemoraram animados.

Na pausa do almoço, Taehyung apareceu com uma enorme marmiteira térmica. Os amigos o abraçaram o cumprimentando. Jimin lhe fazia carinho, bagunçando seu cabelo ainda muito úmidos. Sentados ali, no refeitório do campus de um dos times adversários, conversavam alegremente sobre a competição.

\- Jeonggukie, você nadou tão bem! - Jin lhe deu um pedaço de frango na boca.

\- Obrigado, estou muito feliz por estarem todos aqui. - Jeongguk disse ainda com a boca cheia, timidamente aos amigos.

\- Que isso, Ggukie, não perderiamos isso por nada! - Comentou Taehyung animado.

\- Com certeza, Ggukie, não poderíamos deixar de te apoiar, ainda mais numa competição - Jimin complementou, puxando o calouro sentado ao seu lado para um abraço carinhoso.

O garoto ficou feliz por ter feito amigos tão bons e tão solidários. Todos conversavam animadamente, Jimin ainda o abraçava e Tae agora segurava sua mão. Ele definitivamente havia feito os melhores amigos do mundo.

Voltaram ao ginásio. A prova que o calouro iria competir era a última do cronograma. Ele deixou os amigos na arquibancada e ficou com sua equipe, mas queria mesmo era estar na arquibancada com os amigos. Jin até fizera um cartaz brega com os dizeres “Jeongguk, nosso maknae é de ouro!”. Jeongguk sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha ao ver o cartaz, mas seu coração certamente estava aquecido.

Em compensação, o nervosismo esfriava mais do que o vento gelado lá fora. Quando se posicionou na aia para competir o 100 metros livre, Jeongguk tentou se focar na água e nas contagens. Se atirou a água aquecida ao ouvido do estampido. Ao tocar na faixa ao final da volta, percebeu que faltou alguns segundos. E esse segundos lhe renderam apenas uma prata para seu time. Ficou um pouco decepcionado, ainda mais quando seus companheiros apenas o cumprimentaram com apertos de mãos frios pela etapa final.

Houve uma cerimônia rápida de premiação e o garoto logo se voltou para os amigos, que o receberam pulando e o abraçando, dizendo que ela era incrível. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor com aquilo.

O dia já estava escuro e os amigos estavam todos embalados em seus casacos saltitando para afastar o frio do lado de fora do ginásio. Eles continuavam gritando e aplaudindo o amigo novamente.

\- Ah, gente, nem precisa tanto. Foi um segundo lugar... - Disse, envergonhando e meio para baixo. Ainda estava chateado com o segundo lugar.

\- Mas subiu ao pódio, não é mesmo? - Namjoon deu tapas nas costas do amigo - Isso que importa. Para nós, você é o campeão!

Jimin gritou em concordância, abraçando o amigo apertado, seguido por Taehyung e os demais. Pela milésima vez naquele dia, Jeongguk se sentia grato por eles.

\- Vem, vamos comemorar! - Puxou Hoseok, em direção ao estacionamento.

\- No seu restaurante, né? - Jin confirmou com o Yoongi. Ele deu de ombros, sabendo que assim seria desde o começo, já que Hoseok pentelhara sobre jantarem lá. Os pais lhe deram folga para passar com os amigos. Mas pelo visto sua folga seria no trabalho.

\- Especialmente hoje, vamos tomar _seul train_ **! - Jimin disse animado, saltitando até o carro.

\- Não vamos matar o maknae. - Argumentou Namjoon, preocupado.

\- Vamos sim. - Contrapôs, mostrando a língua ao mais velho. Todos riram com o jeitinho de Jimin, no fim ele sempre ganhava.

Separaram as caronas entre Jin e Hoseok. Yoongi e Namjoon seguiram com Hoseok e os mais novos, Taehyng, Jimin e Jeongguk no carro do mais velho.

\- Vejo vocês lá! - Jin acenou ao longe, já abrindo a porta do motorista. Havia um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. - Ei! Eu não sou motorista de vocês! Nada disso dos três irem no banco de trás – ralhou com os mais novos que gargalharam com seu ataque.

\- Ei, Namjoon-ssi, porque o Jackson não veio junto? Namjoon? - Yoongi chamou a atenção de Namjoon que observava a cena distraído.

\- Hã? Ah, a gente meio que se desentendeu...

\- É por causa da gente? - Hoseok apontou para si e para Yoongi, mas Namjoon sabia que ele se referia a todo grupo.

\- Bem, não...Claro que não...

Hoseok olhou para Yoongi que fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça para que não insistissem, pois Namjoon já era muito reservado sobre sua vida e parecia um pouco abatido. Seguiram em silêncio até o restaurante.

A mãe de Yoongi preparou um jantar especial aos amigos de seu filho. Ela gostava que passassem tempo ali. Era um grupo de jovens bonitos e gentis. Bebiam um pouco além da conta, mas eram bons amigos.

\- Você acha que vai levar bronca pelo prata? - Yoongi quis saber, enquanto comiam.

\- Espero que não... - Jeongguk encolheu os ombros.

\- Ei, Yoongi, não vamos falar disso.- Interveio Hoseok, dando um tapa no braço do melhor amigo. - Vamos comemorar! Nosso Jeongguk vai longe. Essa é a primeira medalha de muitas!

Enquanto isso, Jin estava muito ocupado colocando os copos em fileira, logo os servindo até metade com cerveja. Era sua especialidade preparar a bebida. E o calouro observava atento, sentado no meio dos amigos mais próximos, Jimin e Taehyung.

\- Hoseokie, por que o Namjoon parece ter sido atropelado? – Jin sussurrou para o amigo que o ajudava passando os pequenos copos de soju para que o mais velho os empilhassem.

\- Acho que ele e o Jackson brigaram por nossa causa.

Namjoon parecia absorto em sua tristeza, com o olhar perdido em seu copo de cerveja quase vazio. Com os ombros encolhidos e os olhos escondido atrás das lentes grossas do óculos, nem parecia que ele era o mais alto do grupo. Decidiram terminar a tarefa em silêncio.

○

\- Não liga pro Yoongi hyung, ele não tem filtro. - Comentou Taehyung, enlaçando os ombros de Jeongguk com o braço esquerdo e apertando o ombro, imitando uma massagem.

Jimin olhava de esguelha, Taehyung não era uma pessoa muito carinhosa. E a aproximação do melhor amigo com Jeongguk demonstrava que eles já eram muito íntimos do que ele imaginava. Tentou sorrir para eles, mas engoliu em seco assim que olhou para o outro lado da mesa. Viu Namjoon à sua frente estava enfiado no celular, talvez se sentindo um pouco alheio ao grupo, sozinho sem Jackson que não pudera participar do dia. Impossível de conversar. Os outros também pareciam muito envolvidos e, pela primeira vez, Jimin se sentiu só entre seus amigos. Talvez se não fosse Taehyung monopolizando Jeongguk desde que entraram no carro, as coisas estariam melhores.

Mas logo sua atenção se voltou para Hoseok, que começou a ajudar a empilhar os pequenos copos cheios de soju em cima dos copos de cerveja, com cuidado, para que não acabasse com a diversão antes do tempo. Enquanto isso, Jeongguk agradecia ao amigo abraçado mais uma vez pelo delicioso almoço. Riam porque Taehyung lhe confessara que fora sua mãe quem preparou e não ele.

\- Ei, Gguk-ah, - Jimin chamou sua atenção. - você quer jogar amanhã?

\- Ah, sim, Jimin hyung. - Jeongguk concordou, mais solto agora que bebiam.

\- Posso ir também? - Quis saber o melhor amigo, encarando Jimin com um sorriso.

\- Claro... - Disse o veterano, a contragosto. "Eles estão sempre juntos agora." pensou "Isso não é justo."

\- Que tal irmos a um fliperama? - Taehyung voltou a roubar a atenção do mais novo.

\- Muito legal! Adoro videogame! - Jeongguk se voltou ao amigo, quase de costas para Jimin.

\- Eu pensei no parque de diversões...- Jimin puxou o Jeongguk para seu abraço, tentando trazê-lo para si.

\- Pode ser... Será que não vai estar muito frio? - Ponderou o calouro, sem perceber a guerra fria que se instaurava ali.

\- Temos que ir antes que comece a nevar... - Jimin falou, mas foi praticamente ignorado.

Ficou muito emburrado, pois logo depois Taehyung começou a roubar a cena novamente, convencendo o mais novo de que o fliperama era muito mais divertido enquanto que encarava Jimin com um sorriso vitorioso. Quando ia abrir a boca para chamar a atenção dos dois, Seokjin os interrompeu, gritando “Seul train!” tão alto e animado que chamou a atenção de todo o restaurante. Todos levantaram, começando a entoar uma musiquinha de bebedeira. Jeongguk cantou alto, se sentindo à vontade para deixar a timidez de lado, apesar de ter o rosto inteirinho rubro. Estravazou todo o peso que vinha sentindo a dias.

Depois disso, ele não lembrava de mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: *Crawl: O nado de crawl ou crol é uma técnica de natação e também uma disciplina olímpica.
> 
> **Seoul Train: Drinking Game onde você alinha copos de cerveja e equilibra shots de soju em cima, formando uma fila, fazendo um efeito dominó, para que as bebidas se misturem.


	11. Pizza e Vinho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, se você tá lendo por aqui e tá gostando, deixa seu comentário! vamos conversar!   
> Abraços!

**A** o passo que ia riscando suas provas escritas em sua agenda, Jeongguk ia se sentindo mais aliviado. O frio intenso também deu mais espaço em sua agenda de atividades, já que os treinos na água tinham sido reduzidos e substituídos por treinos na academia. A grande ressaca que tivera por causa da festa de vitória com os amigos, fez com que qualquer outro plano feito tivesse sido cancelado lhe dando um tempo livre. Tempo livre esse que ele aproveitou cada minuto para recuperar as horas de sono perdido.

De bom humor e com menos peso na mochila, o calouro finalmente teve tempo de frequentar novamente o clube e descobrir que uma de suas fotos foram escolhidas pelo grupo para participar do concurso. Ele acreditava que o feito era mais crédito da edição incrível que o amigo fizera do que por causa de seu clique. Ainda sentia-se tímido no clube,e apesar de todos o tratarem com muito carinho, como no grupo de amigos, ali ele era o único calouro.

\- Estamos tão orgulhosas de você, Ggukie-hunbae. - Disse Jennie, se referindo ela e a amiga inseparável, Jisoo.

Elas e o amigo Taehyung tinham uma relação muito próxima e Jeongguk já havia se flagrado questionando a natureza do relacionamento de Taehyung com as meninas. Não tinha coragem de perguntar, pois os amigo as tratava igualmente bem, sempre muito cortês e carinhoso em palavras.

\- Ei, Ggukie-ah. Vamos sair mais tarde? - O amigo o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. - Vamos meninas?

\- Não vai dar Tae.

\- Também não posso. - Disse Ji-soo, seus olhos voltados para a edição que fazia.

Taehyung sorriu ao amigo, esperançoso. Jeongguk não viu nada demais em aceitar. Durante toda a semana, o mais velho fizera companhia ao grupo nos horários de almoço. O calouro sentia um pequeno incomodo quando estavam os três juntos, sentia-se cansado, pois a guerra fria que começara no sábado a noite se estendia e parecia estar sempre no meio de uma batalha de atenções.

Gostava muito dos dois amigos, e seus momentos sozinho com cada um eram sempre muito agradáveis, à sua maneira. Enquanto Jimin se esforçava para saber mais sobre seus gostos e inventar diferentes atividades para fazerem juntos, era divertido e carinhoso, às vezes até demais. Já Taehyung era um verdadeiro sunbae, lhe dava conselhos, cuidava dele como carinho e atenção, e é claro que, por causa do clube, tinham muito o que conversar. Havia sim uma grande diferença, enquanto a amizade de Jimin se estendia à sua casa, as saídas e aos cafés, a amizade dele e de Taehyung acontecia mais no meio virtual e no campus. Seria bom sair com o amigo para variar, poderiam estender mais a conversa sobre os planos do mais velho para o clube.

\- Você já tomou vinho, Ggukie-ah?

\- Não, sunbae.

Ele pareceu distante por alguns segundos, segurou os ombros do amigo abrindo um grande sorriso.

\- Então hoje vamos tomar vinho, eu sei um lugar. O tempo está perfeito!

O restaurante ficava pros lados da casa de Jimin, e mesmo tendo notado, Jeongguk não encontrou as palavras para questionar Taehyung por não te-lo chamado também. O vento cortava, já estava escuro, escurecia cada vez mais cedo. O local escolhido pelo mais velho era uma pizzaria, muito pequena e aconchegante, tinha uma decoração italiana nas cores da bandeira, vermelho, branco e verde. Sentaram-se bem próximos em uma mesinha pequena e redonda de madeira.O dono do lugar que conhecia o veterano os recebeu bem humorado:

\- Jimin-ssi não veio? - Notou a ausência do outro. Pelo visto, ambos frequentavam muito o local.

\- Pois é... - Deu um sorriso amarelo. - É a primeira vez do Jeongguk-ssi aqui, então, vamos impressiona-lo!

\- Pode deixar! - Piscou o senhor simpático.

Voltou trazendo duas taças altas, bonitas. E uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Taehyung passou a garrafa próximo as narinas, sentindo o leve aroma antes de servir as taças. Pegou a taça, o calouro atento, imitou seus movimentos. Brindaram, revolveram o vinho e logo após bebericaram. O gosto amargo, pouco familiar, desceu seco pela garganta.

\- Eu sei que é estranho no começo, mas com o tempo, vai se tomando gosto pela coisa. - Riu o mais velho da careta de Jeongguk.

A pizza logo chegou, fumegante, muito bem recheada de queijo que borbulhava. Ali se comia pizza com as mãos. Então serviram-se cada um de um pedaço. O calouro acabou por queimar a língua, se estabanando todo, fazendo Taehyung rir divertido.

\- Espera esfriar um pouco, moleque.

O mais novo deu um grande gole em sua taça, quase esquecendo do gosto ruim ao fundo. Dizendo que estava tudo bem, negando a água que o mais velho lhe oferecia.

\- Eu não aprendo nunca, mas quando vejo queijo é mais forte que eu e sempre me queimo. - Confessou o calouro, rindo ruborizado. Era realmente uma graça ver o calouro solto dessa maneira, ele sempre parecia tão sério, focado em sua agenda.

Engataram a conversa que começaram no clube, sobre o projeto de Taehyung de começar com pequenas aulas de vídeo e edição. Jeongguk tinha muito interesse e queria aprender mais sobre, animado.

#  


Jimin saiu tarde do campus naquela sexta, atrasado em seus estudos, perdeu a hora e gastou tempo demais na biblioteca. Não podia nem cogitar a ideia de perder nota nas provas de final de semestre. Querendo chegar em casa logo, andava apressado pelas ruas escuras. Decidiu pegar um atalho, e com o estomago roncando, pensou na pizzaria que tinha naquele caminho.

Foi quando se deparou, pelo vidro do estabelecimento, com os dois amigos, o velho e o novo aos risos, ali. Reparou no vinho. Vinha planejando trazer o calouro para mais uma de suas aulas ali.

Todos seus atos que se seguiram aconteceram de uma forma tão impulsiva que se pedissem para ele contar não saberia como aconteceu. Entrou rapidamente, com a cara fechada, os lábios cerrados em um enorme bico. Olhava fixamente para a mesa. Os amigos mal repararam sua chegada.

\- Então é por isso que não me respondeu? - Questionou bruscamente ao melhor amigo, Taehyung.

\- Oi pra você também. - Rebateu.

\- E você, não tava super ocupado com as provas? - Virou-se para o calouro, que tinha a boca aberta, estupefato.

\- Ei, Jiminie, porque você está dando um piti? Senta aqui com a gente. - Taehyung tentou apaziguar.

\- Se quisesse mesmo minha companhia tinha me chamado, eu moro a dois quarteirões daqui!

\- Hã.... - Jeongguk começou baixinho.

\- Ah é, e quando o Gukkie-ah e vocês saem, postam fotos, você lembra de mim também? - Rebatou o melhor amigo, agora também nervoso.

O rosto agora sério de Taehyung, fechou ainda mais. Seus olhos negros e pequenos davam medo, ardendo em fúria. Jeongguk nunca o vira perder a paciência, sabia que deveria fazer algo, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse formular uma frase para dizer viu o amigo levantar-se, largando algumas notas em cima da mesa e saindo sem se despedir. O calouro permaneceu sentado, sem reação, se encolheu ainda mais.

Jimin não foi atrás do melhor amigo, sentou-se, ainda enfurecido. Tomou um grande gole do vinho da taça que Taehyung deixara pela metade. A pizza já ia esfriando. Mas o calouro perdera todo e qualquer apetite. O recém-chegado bufou. As poucas as pessoas ao redor cochichavam, com toda certeza, pela cena que acabara de acontecer.

\- Jimin-sunbae, me desculpa... - Pediu baixinho, mantinha a expressão de pânico. O rosto manchado de vermelho pelo vinho. Queria sumir dali, pois percebeu que alguns olhares curiosos permaneciam dirigidos a mesa.

O veterano suspirou pesado, terminado toda a taça de uma vez e servindo-se de mais. Apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa e segurou a face agora mais ruborizada e deprimida, os olhos baixos a franja mais longa caindo sobre eles.

\- Sabe Ggukie-ah. Quando eu cheguei aqui na capital, eu não tinha ninguém. Meus pais me mandaram para estudar já no primeiro ano do ensino médio aqui. - Soltou mais um suspiro, olhava para baixo, agora triste. - Tae foi o único que não riu do meu sotaque ou pelo fato de ser ingênuo demais. Nos tornamos amigos rapidamente e por muito tempo eramos apenas os dois.

“Se hoje eu sou assim, animado e brincalhão, que conversa com todo mundo, foi porque ele me ensinou a ser assim. Mas Tae sempre foi muito independente e cada vez mais ele não aparece nos encontros e nem lá em casa. Eu sinto a falta dele, eu sei que ele não é de demonstrar mas eu queria que ele me desse o tanto de atenção que eu dou a ele.”

Jeongguk ouvia com atenção o amigo, tinha os lábios pequenos e cheios fechados em um bico proeminente. Falava em tom baixinho e manhoso.

\- A verdade é que ninguém tem me dado muito bola esse ano. - Continuou. Jeongguk sabia que era mentira, permaneceu calado e sem protestar. - Você é o amigo mais próximo agora e você também está me deixando...

\- Jimin-ssi... - Tentou intervir.

\- É verdade sim, o Taehyung é mais legal que eu, não é?

\- Claro que não, sunbaenim. Os dois são legais, eu gosto muito dos dois. - Disse, pressionado. Pois em toda sua vida, o calouro nunca passara por uma cena daquelas.

\- Você quer ir la em casa?

Jeongguk não sabia como negar, e acabou indo, meio a contragosto. Odiava confrontos como aquele no restaurante e era muito pior mediando conflitos. Não estendeu muito sua visita, dando uma pequena desculpa e pedindo para Namjoon buscá-lo.

#

\- Tá tudo bem? - Perguntou seu hyung ao ver o estado do mais novo ao entrar no carro.

\- Hm... mais ou menos.

Namjoon não conseguiu arrancar mais nada no trajeto até chegarem em casa. Um resmungo de “obrigado” e “boa noite” foram as ultimas palavras do calouro até que se trancou em seu quarto.

 _“Não, não estava tudo bem”_ , pensou o mais velho encarando a porta do quarto da frente fechada.


	12. Gelo

_\- Você vem para casa, não vem? Eu estou morrendo de saudades_!- A mãe de Jeongguk fazia uma voz manhosa pelo telefone. O calouro estava deitado em seu quarto emprestado, parara tudo que fazia para falar com a mãe.

\- Vou sim, mamãe. Estou com saudades de você e do papai...

\- _Vou te enviar o dinheiro para as passagens mais tardar no final da semana_.

\- Ok, mamãe...Mãe, posso levar um amigo comigo?

Quando a pergunta veio, ela acreditou ser o filho mais velho da família Kim, mas quando o filho explicou que era um novo amigo, lhe pareceu estranho. O filho sempre fora introvertido e apesar de ter um grupo de amigos na época da escola, não tinha o costume de ir dormir na casa deles ou o contrário. Talvez, agora, estivesse mais confiante e menos reservado.

_-“Claro que pode, meu filho!”_

Uma parte de seu plano estava concluída, agora só faltava convencer Kim Taehyung a ir com ele para Busan. Sabia que Jimin também voltaria para a casa dos pais, então teria uma oportunidade de tentar apaziguar os amigos durante o recesso de final do ano.

Estivera preocupado desde o incidente na pizzaria. E por mais que tivessem feito planos todos juntos no final de semana, Jimin focou toda sua atenção a Yoongi e os outros, ignorando levemente a presença de Taehyung, que também não fazia questão de iniciar uma conversa com o outro o respondê-lo com entusiasmo. O clima pesado podia ser sentido por todos naquela sábado, no apartamento do veterano, Jin.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” e “Você sabe o que está rolando com os dois?” Foram as perguntas que seus hyungs o fizeram aos cochichos, durante a janta. Mas Jeongguk não se sentia bem e no direito de falar sobre o assunto. Então o mistério continuava entre o grupo.

Jeongguk, juntamente com Namjoon e Jackson, tinham ido embora cedo daquela vez e ele desconfiava que algo mais tinha acontecido com os amigos depois de sua saída. No domingo não obtve sucesso em falar nem com Jimin e nem Taehyung.

#

Os ânimos pouco melhoraram nos almoços no refeitório na semana seguinte. Apesar de estarem agora mais juntos do que nunca, não trocavam palavras entre si. O que os unia ali era o calouro, pois nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer. Jin que estivera meio afastado, ainda se esforçando para manter suas notas boas e cuidar do clube, deu o ar de sua graça na metade daquela semana.

\- Nossa, que cara de velório, gente. - Disse, dando tapas nas costas de Taehyung. Observando a seriedade dos três mais novos do grupo de amigos. - Por acaso vocês estão tendo uma D.R.? - Soltou sua risada mais engraçada.

Hoseok chegou logo após, bem humorado, sem tempo de perceber a tensão que crescia ali na mesa do refeitório.

\- Olha Hoseok, parece que os pais do Ggukie-ah vão se divorciar. - Disse, apontando para Jimin e logo para Taehyung. Hoseok, em sua inocência, riu alto. Em pensar que o calouro era o filho. - Quem você ama mais Ggukie-ah, o papai ou a mamãe? - Jin ria alto de sua piada.

Mas os três esboçaram reações muito diferentes das que o mais velho esperava. Queria ver os amigos sorrindo e felizes, mas as reações foram a de um Jimin carrancudo, Taehyung furioso e Jeongguk em pânico.

\- Muito engraçado. HA-HA. - Comentou Taehyung sem emoção, levantando-se e levando sua bandeja, indo embora sem dizer mais nada.

\- Ih, Jin hyung, acho que você irritou o Tae. - Hoseok logo mudou o humor, preocupando-se por ter rido da brincadeira, que agora parecia muito sem graça. Ele seguiu atrás do amigo, para tentar acalma-lo.

\- Foi mal, gente. - O sorriso do mais velho murchou, sentando-se, um pouco desconfortável na mesa.

O clima ainda mais pesado caiu como um tijolo no estômago do calouro. E piorou ao ver a chateação do amigo Jimin, que logo se levantou e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Desculpa Ggukie-ssi, está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês?

O calouro suspirou, não sabia como resolver a situação. Por tudo que Jimin lhe contara e de saber que eles eram muito felizes sem ele. Percebeu que cada vez mais se sentia como um intruso.

\- Conta pro hyung. O que houve? - Jin pressionou, sabia que Jeongguk tinha dificuldades de se expressar de tempos em tempos.

\- Jimin está meio chateado com Taehyung, porque nós saímos e não convidamos ele. - Confessou o calouro, não tinha falado sobre o assunto com ninguém, nem mesmo quando Namjoon o pressionara na volta para casa na sexta à noite.

\- Ha-ha. E eu que sou o infantil. - Disse Jin rindo. - Quer dizer que Jimin está com ciúmes porque você fez mais amigos? Fica tranquilo, Ggukie-ah, logo eles se resolvem...

Jeongguk soltou o ar, desanimado, brincando com o resto da comida em sua vasilhas. Ninguém do grupo gostava de ver o mais novo amuado. Ele era um menino muito educado e doce, todos sentiam um carinho especial por ele, uma sensação de que deviam protegê-lo.

\- Por que então você não bola um plano para reaproximar os dois? - Sugeriu Jin, roubando o resto da água do calouro.

Era, de fato, uma ótima ideia. Jimin e Taehyung pararam de vez de se falarem no restante da semana, desesperando o amigo, que ainda buscava por uma luz para seu plano. A oportunidade somente apareceu quando descobriu que Jimin também iria a Busan. Se os três estivessem a sós, poderiam conversar melhor do que no refeitório do campus ou no meio do grupo de amigos.

#

Depois da ligação com a mãe, Jeongguk colocou a segunda parte do plano em ação, mandando uma mensagem ao amigo. Combinaram de se encontrar em um café que ficava próximo a casa de Taehyung. Ele morava com os pais, em um bairro um pouco longe do calouro, mas mesmo assim Jeongguk se arrumou, se agasalhando bem para enfrentar a noite gelada. Quando ia saindo, Namjoon preocupado questionou onde ia.

\- Não fique muito tempo fora, tá muito frio hoje. - Recomendou, vendo o mais novo acenando uma ultima vez antes de trancar a porta eletrônica.

#

Taehyung abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o mais novo com um casaco esportivo, touca e cachecol. Se abraçaram antes de entrarem no ambiente aquecido, arrancando as camadas de roupas e pedindo cafés em xícaras grandes. Encarou o calouro, que sentado a sua frente, esfregava as mãos nervoso.

\- Ei, Ggukie-ah, tudo bem?

\- Sim... sunbae... Sunbae?

\- Sim. - Arqueou as sobrancelhas, na mensagem o mais novo tinha sido muito vago.

Jeongguk deu um grande gole em seu café, como se tivesse coragem como ingrediente secreto. Olhou para janela, vendo as pessoas caminhando apressadas na calçada, soltando fumaças de frio pela boca e narinas.

\- Você vai viajar nesse feriado? - perguntou finalmente.

\- Meus pais vão para o interior na casa de uma tia, estou tentando achar o que fazer, porque não quero ir para lá.

\- Quer ir para Busan, passar as férias comigo? - Soltou o calouro rapidamente.

\- Nossa, seria muito legal. Mas e o Jimin...? - Taehyung sabia muito bem que o melhor amigo viajava nos finais de ano para casa. Sua expressão animada foi trocada por uma séria, pensativa.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa no sábado, depois que eu fui embora sunbae?

Taehyung sabia que alguma hora teria que contar aquilo para o calouro. A semana passara arrastada, terminando de forma desastrosa com a brincadeira do amigo. Tinha parado de falar com Jimin depois do seu ataque na pizzaria e depois da partida do calouro no sábado, quando o amigo se aproximou para conversar enquanto se preparavam para irem embora com Hoseok, as coisas pioraram.

\- Tae, desculpa por ontem... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... - Jimin cochichou manhoso.

\- Como você acha que eu me senti quando voltei e você estava grudado para cima e para baixo com seu novo amigo? - Rebatou áspero, resmungando mau humorado.

O calouro o acordou de seus pensamentos, que estavam perdidos na conversa acalorada que tiveram no apartamento de Jimin naquele sábado. Desistindo de arrancar alguma coisa do sábado anterior, insistiu:

\- Então... quer ir?

\- Tudo bem, Ggukie-ah. Eu vou contigo sim. - Disse suspirando, sabia muito bem que aquilo parecia um plano para ele e Jimin se reconciliarem. Observou um sorriso grande aparecer no rostou do calouro, os ombros largos se relaxando.

Taehyung não gostava de dar o braço a torcer, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha parte de culpa pelo ocorrido na pizzaria. E depois no sábado, Jeongguk ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido. Sabia que seu orgulho o impediria de se redimir e voltar a falar com Jimin, talvez aquele plano inocente de uma viagem juntos ajudasse. Apertou as mãos geladas do calouro com suas mãos longas e quentinhas. Terminaram a noite planejando a viagem.


	13. Uísque

\- **E** u pensei que Toto era seu cachorro... - Taehyung cochichou nervoso enquanto cutucava o mais novo que ria de leve.

\- De certa forma ele é, um cachorro bem doido. - Ele acenou para um rapaz alto que viera buscar-los na estação de trem gelada naquela época do ano.

O irmão mais velho de Jeongguk era muito parecido com ele. Tinham praticamente a mesma estatura e porte físico, com a diferença que o irmão usava os cabelos negros curtos e um par de óculos de aro grosso. Cumprimentou o irmãozinho com um soco no braço.

Te falei para pegar o outro trem, que economia burra Ggukie.

Tá, tá. Esse aqui é meu irmão Jeongsik, e esse aqui é o Kim Taehyung-ssi. - os apresentou brevemente. Taehyung apertou a mão firme do rapaz, que parecia ser mais velho que ele.

E ele era, cursava medicina na universidade de Busan e já estava na residência, preferia estar perto dos pais e assim economizava um dinheiro. Levou os garotos diretamente para a casa, pois ventava muito naquele dia. Um vento cortante e gelado. Ao entrar na casa dos Jeon, que se localizava num bairro típico da classe média, Taehyung logo percebeu que naquela família tudo era muito organizado e reservado, o que explicava a personalidade introvertida do amigo. O irmão se internou em seu quarto, os abandonando na sala, a mãe de Jeongguk os esperava com chocolate quente.

O convidado se sentiu um pouco tímido com a aura daquela casa, pequena e bem ajeitada. Os Jeon eram uma típica família de classe média, que batalhava muito para manter os dois filhos estudando e também manter uma casa bonita e confortável. A mãe de Jeongguk foi muito solícita, mostrando os cômodos para o recém-chegado. Instalou no quarto do filho um colchão no chão ao lado da cama de solteiro.

O quarto de Jeongguk era pequeno mas muito bem organizado, haviam muitas fotografias penduradas em um painel de feltro, haviam alguns livros de literatura na estante em cima da escrivania, mas muito mais mangas e histórias em quadrinhos. O quarto, quase infantil, era decorado em tons de azul marinho e branco, e na parede onde estava a cama encostada, haviam diversas medalhas penduras em um painel. Viu o amigo retirar as poucas que conquistara naquele semestre da mochila e pendurar junto com as demais.

\- Eu ia falar para gente ir na praia, mas com esse vento... - começou o mais novo. Se encontravam sentados na sala de TV, comendo batata doce assada, depois de acomodarem as malas no pequeno quarto de Jeongguk.

\- Relaxa. Você quer ir em um cyber café depois?

\- Pode ser.

Mal tinham chego e já estavam entendiados. Jeongguk sabia que Busan no inverno não tinha muita graça e que era praticamente insuportável ficar na praia com os ventos fortes. Mas de alguma maneira tinha convencido o amigo que ainda assim poderiam se dedicar a fazer algumas fotos. O plano estava indo bem, só não sabia muito bem como colocar a segunda parte em prática.

Sabia que Jimin também já estava na cidade, havia recebido uma mensagem no dia anterior e depois uma enxurrada de fotos no instagram. Havia prometido ao amigo que se encontrariam na cidade. Observou a cena chatíssima que acontecia enquanto pensava nisso, o amigo, sentado ao seu lado no sofá, mordiscando uma batata doce e vendo a televisão com desinteresse, sua mãe sentada no outro sofá, rindo do programa de variedades.

\- Me desculpa, Tae... - Falou baixinho.

\- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? - Rebateu o mais velho.

\- Te arrastei para casa, é muito chato...

Taehyung bagunçou os cabelos do amigo, sorrindo. Falando que logo poderiam sair para tomar alguma coisa.

E tentaram sair, mas o frio era insuportável. Ficavam algumas horas fora de casa para justificar a viagem. Passaram-se alguns dias assim, até o dia que Jimin apareceu na casa de Jeon. Era de tarde, estavam apenas os dois tentando inventar algo novo para fazer, a televisão ligada apenas para preencher o vazio entendiante.

É claro que Jeongguk sabia que algum dia Jimin daria o braço a torcer e apareceria ali, tinha entregue seu endereço ainda quando estavam na capital. Só não esperava que o amigo não enviaria nenhuma mensagem avisando. Por isso quando abriu a porta, sua expressão surpresa era real.

\- Que saudade! - Gritou Jimin, abrindo os braços e abraçando o corpo do calouro, estancado na soleira da porta. O mais velho exibia um sorriso enorme, aquele que sempre lhe dava quando se encontravam. Entrou animado na casa, dando de cara com Taehyung. - Oi?

Jeongguk não contara para Jimin que levaria o amigo para lá, o que pegara Jimin de surpresa. O clima mudara totalmente em segundos. Taehyung sentado no chão, ficou repentinamente muito sério e cumprimentou o melhor amigo com frieza. Ele sabia que se encontrariam, o plano do calouro era muito bobo e sabia que Jimin cairia naquele plano.

\- Senta Jimin-sunbae, eu vou preparar um chá para gente. - Disse o mais novo, tentando soar simpático, abandoando os amigos sozinhos na sala.

Quando voltou a sala o clima pesado ainda pairava no ar, ambos fingiam assistir a televisão ou mexer no celular, sem se dirigirem nenhuma palavra. O mais novo colocou a bandeja com as canecas fumegantes de chá e biscoitos caseiros na mesinha de centro, entregando uma xícara para cada amigo.

\- Foi difícil achar a casa, sunbae?

\- Não, não. É um pouco longe, eu moro do outro lado. - Jimin morava no bairro de casas grandes, mais afastado do centro antigo.

Jimin contou aos amigos sobre seus dias com a mãe, com quem tinha um relacionamento estreito. Queria muito que Jeongguk fosse com ele, para apresentá-los. Taehyung permanecia calado, concentrado no seu chá. O clima estranho que reinava no campus, agora reinava ali. Quando o amigo convidou Jeongguk para ir jantar no próximo dia, que antecedia a virada do ano, ele aceitou sem nem perguntar para Taehyung, pois , por mais chato que fosse aquela tensão, precisava que os dois conversassem. Jimin não estendeu mais sua visita, se despedindo brevemente do melhor amigo e abraçando novamente o mais novo.

Na noite seguinte, os amigos se arrumaram a tarde e pediram ao irmão de Jeongguk por uma carona. Taehyung sabia bem o caminho, não era sua primeira vez na cidade. De fato, era muito comum ele viajar com Jimin para Busan com alguma frequência, principalmente no verão.

\- Jeonggukie... - Começou o amigo, enquanto estavam no quarto, lendo mangas, esperando dar o horário para a carona. - Sabe aquele dia no Jin, depois que você foi embora. Eu e Jimin brigamos...

O mais novo engoliu em seco, abaixou a revista, encarando o amigo deitado no colchão ao seu lado.

\- Depois que você foi embora, o Jimin me pediu desculpas pela pizzaria. Mas eu ainda estava muito bravo, sabe? Eu achei injusta toda aquela cena, só porque estávamos jantando juntos. Desculpa Ggukie-ah, mas eu fiquei muito enciumado quando voltei e vi que meu melhor amigo tinha um novo melhor amigo.

\- Taehyung-ah...

\- Eu sei que é bobo, mas Jimin é muito importante para mim. Enfim, no sábado eu lhe disse que estava chateado com ele me trocando por você. Ele rebateu que eu estava me aproximando de você por pura vingança, e não é verdade Ggukie. Não acredite nisso se ele falar. Eu gosto muito de você. Acabei jogando algumas coisas do passado na cara dele, e bem, eu não sei se ele vai me perdoar por isso. E nem sei como reverter isso. - Confessou, dando um longo suspiro.

Eram muitas informações novas para o mais novo. Ele não sabia se tinha entendido bem o que acontecera, mas a incomoda sensação de culpa o tomou novamente. Não falaram mais nada até o irmão os encontrar sérios e pensativos. O calouro não se atrevia a dar conselhos, ainda mais quando se sentia o próprio vilão de toda aquela situação. A viagem até o destino foi igualmente silenciosa e um nervosismo se instalou na boca do estomago de Jeongguk.

Quando chegaram na casa de Jimin, o calouro percebeu como tinha vidas paralelas e tão distintas. Ao contrário da sua, a casa do veterano era grande e tinha uma decoração moderna, com móveis bonitos e eletrônicos modernos. Quem os recepcionou a porta, foi a mãe de Jimin aparentava ser muito nova e simpática, era tão carinhosa como o filho, pois logo quando reconheceu quem era, logo jogou os braços em volta do jovem, o apertando em um abraço materno.

\- Taehyung, que bom que veio! - Apertou suas bochechas. - Até estranhei que Jimin não falou de você. - Alfinetou, dando uma olhada na carranca do filho, que estava logo atrás dela. - E você deve ser Jeon Jeongguk.. - Também o puxou para um abraço.

O jantar fora muito agradável. Eram apenas os quatro, pois o pai de Jimin estava viajando, mesmo naquela época. Durante a refeição farta, Jeongguk pode observar melhor a mulher e descobriu que muitas coisas de Jimin vinham dela, seus sorrisos, a forma impecável de se vestir e se arrumar, a forma gostosa como ria. Ela era muito jovial e falou muito sobre si, era psicóloga e trabalhava em uma escola particular moderna.

Por sua formação e convivência com adolescentes, não demorou muito para entender que algo acontecia ali. O jantar fora calado, logo percebera a timidez e um toque de tristeza no mais novo da turma. Taehyung também estava muito sério e calado, totalmente ao contrário do que se recordava de outras ocasiões que estiveram juntos. E Jimin fingia mal e porcamente interesse no seu discurso, enquanto distribuia sorrisos amarelos para o novo amigo. Ela decidira falar sobre si para ver se melhorava a situação. Perguntou algumas informações a Jeongguk, já que este não engajaria uma conversa com nenhum dos demais.

Ela sabia que o Jimin e Taehyung estavam brigados, nada mais justificaria o silêncio do filho quando chegara e quando lhe perguntara sobre o melhor amigo. Pelo visto, o recém-chegado estava tentando reaproxima-los, e então era sua vez que fazer algo com relação a situação. Por isso, pediu ajuda para o mais novo para levantar os pratos e preparar a sobremesa. Pediu ao filho que instalasse o videogame novo que ganhara no quarto, não deixando opção a Taehyung se não acompanhar o melhor amigo.

\- Eles estão brigados, não é? - Perguntou a Jeongguk, quando, enfim, se encontraram sozinhos na cozinha.

\- Acho que a culpa é minha, senhora. - Confessou o mais novo, em um suspiro.

Jeongguk tomara algumas taças de vinho que lhe fora servido, tinha o rosto avermelhado pelo álcool. Como um bom condutor, fez com que o mais novo soltasse para a mãe preocupada o que estava acontecendo. Contou brevemente sobre o ciúmes de Jimin e sobre a conversa de Taehyung horas antes daquele jantar.

\- Jeongguk-ssi querido, você não é culpado. Talvez Jimin esteja um pouco mais possessivo que o normal. Ele sempre foi ciumento. - Disse por fim, enquanto cortava a torta de chocolate e servia em pratinhos. - Fique tranquilo, logo eles se acertam. Taehyung é meio duro na queda, mas logo vai ceder essa briga.

Agora, a par de toda a situação, a mãe de Jimin decidiu que precisava conversar com o filho em um tom profissional. Era evidente que o mais novo tinha uma natureza introvertida, mas ouvi-lo colocar a culpa toda sobre si e o tom triste quando falava dos amigos, demonstrava que o relacionamento daqueles jovens não estava nenhum pouco saudável.

Jeongguk a ajudou a levar as bandejas para o quarto de Jimin, os fechando ali, bem alimentados, com doce e dando uma última piscadela ao mais novo, como se quisesse lhe assegurar mais uma vez que tudo ficaria bem.

\- A torta da sua mãe é maravilhosa. - Foram as primeiras palavras de Taehyung desde que chegara ali.

\- É mesmo, hyung. - Concordou Jeongguk. - Sua mãe é muito legal.

\- Eu sei, ela é um amor. - Disse Jimin, abraçando uma almofada, sentado no chão do grande quarto, que tinha uma televisão plana ligada ao novo aparelho.

Jogaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A seleção era nostálgica, com jogos relançados dos anos noventa, como o Super Sonic e Crash. Riram algumas vezes juntos.

\- Quando conheci Taehyung, ele era o melhor jogador da sala. E eu era o pior, ninguém me chamava para ir no cyber café. - Comentou Jimin, bem humorado, depois da sobremesa.

\- Ah é, sunbae? - Incentivou o calouro.

\- É verdade sim, Ggukie-ah. Ele ainda é muito ruim. - Taehyung disse por fim, sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa, a mãe de Jimin tinha o costume de dormir cedo. Jimin assaltou o bar do pai, e por fim, tirou uma garrafa de uísque e alguns copos escondidos dentro do grande guarda-roupa embutido. Serviu os três.

\- Hoje vamos aprender a beber uísque. - Disse ao calouro. - Já que vinho você aprendeu com o Tae... - Não pode deixar de alfinetar o amigo.

Taehyung não entendeu muito bem, e decidiu virar toda a dose de uma vez. Estava muito frio la fora e queria se preparar para a volta para a casa de Jeongguk. Por outro lado, o mais novo bebericou a bebida, observando Jimin dar um grande gole e depois fazer uma careta.

\- Como você vai ensinar o calouro a beber, se você é péssimo nisso? - Taehyung arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo as caretas do amigo. - Como você é bobo. - E surpreendendo a todos, riu. - Sempre foi.

Tomou outra dose, antes de começar a contar como Jimin era um menino fofo e tímido na escola, e que mesmo assim gostava de atenção. Como rapidamente viraram amigos e permaneceram juntos até quando acabaram o ensino médio e começaram a faculdade, cada um em um curso diferente.

Jeongguk descobriu também que o começo dos dois na faculdade não foi fácil, pois Jimin teve que se acostumar com o distanciamento e teve surtos de ciúmes com os novos amigos do melhor amigo. Mas tudo isso passara quando Jimin começara a sair com Yoongi e consequentemente com os amigos dele.

Ao fim da conversa os três encontravam-se muito bêbados, mal tinham percebido o efeito do álcool, Taehyung deitara no tapete felpudo, com a cabeça nas pernas de Jimin, que acariciava os fios do amigo, como se nunca tivessem brigado. Todos os problemas pareciam ter desaparecido. Jeongguk permanecera calado todo o tempo, apenas ouvindo as histórias dos amigos. Gostava muito de ambos, mas sentia-se novamente um intruso.

\- Ei, Ggukie, que cara é essa? - Jimin chamou sua atenção, esticando o braço para puxá-lo pela blusa de moletom. Jeongguk sentou-se mais perto dos amigos.

\- Desculpe, hyung...

\- Ei, você não tem culpa de nada. - Jimin puxou o mais novo o abraçando, acariciando seus os cabelos que começavam a ficar um pouco mais longos. Jeongguk, como sempre quando bebia, estava sonolento, encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

Não sabiam muito bem como, mas acabaram adormecendo os três abraçados, no tapete felpudo, sobre o chão aquecido. E sabiam muito menos como seus amigos conseguiram uma foto do acontecido.


	14. Água

Jeongguk não estava muito contente com suas notas, somente quando voltara da casa dos pais e para seu quarto cor-de-rosa emprestado é que se permitiu abrir o sistema da universidade. Suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que o próximo semestre seria decisivo. Precisava voltar seu foco aos estudos novamente.

Pelo menos não tinha de se preocupar mais com Jimin e nem Taehyung. Depois da noite do uísque as coisas voltaram a normalidade com muita rapidez, afinal, eles eram amigos de longa data e não seria uma crise boba que os separaria de vez. Mas a mudança maior foi na volta as aulas, o veterano estava mais compreensível com o calouro, ainda demandava muita atenção, só não contestava mais quando Jeongguk estava ocupado ou quando ia ao clube de fotografia, onde começara a frequentar com menos intensidade.

Como nos primeiro meses na capital, Jeongguk voltou a ter apresso por ficar em casa com Namjoon - e Jackson que vivia por lá. Os trabalhos lhe tomavam muito tempo e ele ainda tinha que retomar os treinos e cuidar da saúde. Os dois cuidavam dele e lhe ajudavam com muito afinco em algumas tarefas do curso, principalmente agora que o calouro tinha um pouco de calculo, nada muito avançado e muito fácil para dois estudantes de exatas.

Aos poucos, Jeongguk começou a sumir novamente dos almoços e consequentemente da vistas dos amigos. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Jimin apareceu no ginásio onde o calouro terminava uma série de musculação. Esperou pacientemente o mais novo terminar o treino.

\- Ggukie-ah, você treina tão bem! - Sorriu para o amigo. - Trouxe um lanchinho.

Foram até a arquibancada do ginásio, sentando-se lado a lado. Jeongguk secou os cabelos úmidos de suor, que estavam novamente curtos, aparados pelas mãos habilidosas da mãe. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao receber em mãos um garrafinha de sua bebida favorita, leite de banana.

\- Como que estão as aulas?

\- Ah, eu acho que estou conseguindo dar conta, sunbae. Nam-hyung está me ajudando com os cálculos. - Sorveu a bebida, formando as covinhas bonitas. Recebeu também um sanduíche, que reconheceu ser da cafeteria.

\- Sorte sua ter um nerd em casa.

\- Pena que não posso levá-lo na prova. - Estava receoso com as primeiras provas do segundo período. Não podia desleixar agora, se quisesse mesmo concorrer a uma bolsa integral.

Jimin bagunçou seus cabelos suados e úmidos, rindo da forma boba como o mais novo tratava tudo com muita seriedade. Tentou convence-lo a ir ao restaurante da família Min com ele naquela noite, mas foi dispensado, o calouro estava muito preocupado com as aulas e queria revisar tudo. Não insistiu muito, relembrando os conselhos da mãe sobre se preocupar um pouco mais com a felicidade e espaço do mais novo. Se ele não podia ir, tinha que respeitar.

Naquela mesma semana, recebera uma visita parecida do amigo Taehyung, que viera lhe buscar depois da natação para ir ao clube. A fotografia e edição estavam em terceiro plano para o calouro, mas gostava das meninas de lá e da companhia do amigo.

\- Ei, o Jin hyung vai fazer uma janta especial para comemorar a vaga de estágio do Hoseok, vamos lá,Ggukie-ah?

\- Não sei se vou conseguir, hyung. Eu ainda não terminei um trabalho.

\- Você precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu consigo terminar, se fizer isso hoje.

\- Tudo bem...

Por mais que as coisas tivessem voltado ao normal, e percebesse a mudança no tratamento de Jimin, Jeongguk ainda não tinha se recuperado bem da crise. Havia sempre um pingo de culpa em seus pensamentos, mesmo Taehyung lhe assegurando que não tinha com que se preocupar. Jimin não o rodeava mais com tanta frequência, mesmo assim, queria que os amigos o perdoassem com palavras.

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou um Namjoon terminando de se arrumar em seu quarto.

\- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Como assim, hyung?

\- Hoje tem janta no Jin sunbae. Pensei que fosse para lá direto. Passei tomar um banho, tive uma aula vaga. - Apressou-se em se explicar, já que não era muito de seu feitio se arrumar tanto para sair com os amigos. (Isso só acontecia quando Jackson implicava muito, mas não havia nenhuma sinal dele por ali).

\- Ah, eu acho que vou ficar em casa. - Largou a mochila pesada sobre a cama arrumada. Estava exausto com a volta da rotina de treinos.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Namjoon voltou a se preocupar, o amigo tinha voltado tão feliz das férias, não sabia muito bem o que acontecera entre ele e os amigos. Será que havia acontecido algo novamente?

\- Não, hyung. Só estou cansado.

\- Então fazemos assim, vamos e voltamos mais cedo. - Não queria que o calouro se desligasse dos amigos, pelo menos vez ou outra precisava sair de casa. Estivera muito enclausurado naquele apartamento.

Jeongguk cedeu, ainda com um pouco de receio. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou roupas confortáveis. Namjoon melhorava na direção, e chegaram relativamente rápido ao apartamento de Jin. Quando adentraram o apartamento, o calouro percebeu que ter comparecido naquela janta era muito importante, pois Hoseok radiava felicidade. Até mesmo Yoongi distribuia sorrisos.

O prato simples, uma macarronada, estava deliciosa. Jin era muito bom cozinheiro e adorava receber os amigos em seu pequeno apartamento. Os sete rapazes mal cabiam na pequena sala e cozinha. Mas estava todos muito felizes.

De fato, quem mais ficou feliz com a presença do calouro ali fora Jimin, contente demais em ver o amigo participando de alguma coisa fora da faculdade depois de algumas semanas afastado de tudo e todos. Não pode evitar em ficar grudado a noite inteira ao amigo.

Bem alimentado e feliz com os bons momentos vividos, Jeongguk desabou em sua cama e dormiu um sono tranquilo.

  
#

Com muita tristeza, Taehyung recebeu a notícia desagradável por Jisoo de que seu amigo Jeongguk havia desistido do clube de fotografia. Não protestou e muito menos foi atrás do amigo, sabia bem o motivo. O calouro estava totalmente focado nos estudos e nos treinos. Já não se encontravam como antes, e mesmo se falando pouco, sabia que o mais novo andava terrivelmente preocupado com seu desempenho.

Tão preocupado que aquilo o atrapalhara até mesmo na segunda competição, onde todos os amigos se esforçaram em acompanhar para lhe dar todo o apoio possível. Novamente ficara em segundo lugar, o que abatera ainda mais o mais novo. Os amigos se esforçavam em animá-lo, o chamando de campeão e lhe dizendo frases motivacionais. Jeongguk tentava usar aquele incentivo para não perder as esperanças e aumentar o foco em seus treinos.

Quando começaram as primeiras provas, Jeongguk sumiu da vista de todos completamente. Tinham notícias dele mais pelo Namjoon do que por ele mesmo. Até mesmo Jimin temia interferir em seus estudos na biblioteca e nas noites da semana. O calouro gastou todo o tempo do mundo em revisões e todos os minutos disponíveis na avaliação, tomando cuidado redobrado com suas respostas.

O cansaço o vencera muitas vezes. Os treinos redobrados o deixavam sonolento, não era raro acordar sobressaltado sobre os livros, com uma baba escorrendo. E muitas vezes Namjoon teve que o carregar para a cama para não dormir curvado sobre os livros, sentado desconfortavelmente.

\- Sábado é aniversário do Yoongi, quer ajuda para comprar um presente? - Informou Namjoon, em uma das poucas vezes que dividiram a mesa do jantar.

\- O quê? É nesse sábado? - O garoto respondeu, sobressaltado. - Droga...

Estivera tão ocupado que esquecera completamente do evento que aconteceria no restaurante da família. Yoongi vinha falando disso há algum tempo, combinando com os amigos o que fariam naquele dia. Eles até pensaram em ir em outro lugar, mas a mãe de Yoongi insistira que o jantar fosse lá, junto à família. Pelo menos depois poderiam ir onde quisessem.

Junto à realização da série de esquecimentos que vinha tendo, as notas chegaram como uma bomba no final daquela semana. O desempenho mediano de Jeongguk tirou toda e qualquer vontade do garoto de sair naquele sábado. Entre noves e oitos, Jeongguk também tinha tirando um sete e um sete e meio em duas matérias. Justamente aquelas em que tinha se dedicando com mais afinco, pois sabia que tinha dificuldade e as quais os professores tinham criticado firmemente seus trabalhos.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que não podia faltar à festa do amigo. Havia participado de todos os aniversários até ali e ainda ficara sabendo por Taehyung que, apesar de ser introvertido, Yoongi adorava a data e da atenção que ganhava naqueles momentos. Todos os anos, os amigos preparavam um bolo especial e presentes somente para ver o jovem batalhador sorrindo timidamente, tudo planejado e liderado por seu melhor amigo, Hoseok. Tudo aquilo só deixava sua consciência mais pesada.

Namjoon o encontrou curvado, sentado na cozinha. Olhou por cima do ombro do mais novo, logo reconhecendo a interface na tela do celular. Apertou os ombros largos tensionados numa tentativa falha de massagem, assustando um pouco o calouro com toque repentino. Entendia bem o que o amigo estava sentindo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Ggukie-ah. - Namjoon comentou, num tom otimista. - Você é um bom aluno e vai se recuperar.

\- Você acha mesmo, hyung? Eu 'tô com medo de não conseguir... - o mais novo suspirou - Acho que preciso passar mais tempo estudando...

\- Mais do que já passa? - Namjoon riu anasalado.

\- É o único jeito de corrigir isso aqui.- Jeongguk entregou o celular ao amigo, que comentou com otimismo sobre a maior parte das notas serem acima de oito.

\- Eu não sei, hyung... Acho que não vou hoje, tenho que recuperar essas notas...

\- Ainda não acabou o ano, Ggukie-ah. - Namjoon tentou o tranquilizar.- Tira esse fim de semana para descansar um pouco, ver os amigos.Vai te fazer bem!

Sem muita escolha e com pouco ânimo, arrumou-se e foi com Namjoon para o restaurante, ponto de encontro oficial dos amigos. Jackson os encontrou a porta e elogiou o calouro, tentando animá-lo e ver se dissipava a cara amuada que carregava, com os ombros caídos.

\- Feliz aniversário Yoongi sunbaenim! - Disse ao encontrar o aniversariante, dando um abraço com tapinhas nas costas.

\- Gguk-ah! Que bom que está aqui! - O mais velho o abraçou carinhosamente de volta.

De fato, Yoongi se transformava na data. Estava mais aberto e externava mais sua felicidade. Tinha o rosto pálido um pouco corado, Hoseok estava o embebedando desde cedo. Agradeceu os presentes e recebeu de bom grado os tapas por cada ano de vida. Brigando um pouco com Jin, que repetia mais uma vez a atividade.

\- Esses tapas são para seus anos de vida reais, porque você é velho por dentro. - Se defendeu, fazendo todos rirem.

Comeram extremamente bem naquela noite e os pais de Yoongi participaram do jantar. A mãe compartilhara histórias da infância de Yoon, deixando o filho ainda mais ruborizado e encabulado. Quando deixaram os jovens sozinhos, Hoseok não parava de relembrar as histórias mais constrangedoras, apoiado por Seokjin.

\- Quer dizer que seu primeiro apelido foi tomatinho, é? - Ria Hoseok, apertando a bochecha do melhor amigo.

\- Podemos te chamar assim, tomatinho? - Provocou Jin, dando uma risada escandalosa.

Até mesmo Jimin e Taehyung entraram na brincadeira, bajulando Yoongi. Todos gostavam muito dele e Jeongguk sentia muito por não tê-lo conhecido antes. Naquele ano, ele e Hoseok viviam afastados, ocupados demais com o final do curso e o distanciamento do mais novo por causa da faculdade também não contribuía para que interagissem além das poucas vezes que se viram. A personalidade introvertida do aniversariante , parecida com a do calouro, fazia com que eles não conversassem muito entre si.

Naquele dia especial, onde todos não mediam esforços em dar total atenção ao amigo, ninguém percebeu que Jeongguk estava triste e que afogava essa tristeza na bebida.Silenciosamente, ele bebeu um copo atrás do outro e, aos poucos, se animou a participar. Quando saíram do restaurante, pensando em ir em alguma balada, foi de bom grado. O grupo passou mais tempo fora do que dentro de algum bar, bebendo soju na rua. Não chegaram a fazer arruaça, mas riam e falavam muito alto. Aproveitavam o momento como o grupo de jovens que eram.

Muito passado do limite, Jeongguk sentou-se no parquinho, na volta a pé para casa de Jimin. Namjoon havia partido há muito tempo com Jackson, preferindo deixar o calouro se divertir, aos cuidados dos amigos.

\- Não para agora, Ggukie-ah, estamos quase chegando. - Jimin tentou levantar o calouro, mas ele era muito alto e pesado. Taehyung, meio bêbado, veio tentar ajudar.

\- Mas eu gosto taaaaanto do balanço, hyung... - Jeongguk falou, a voz arrastada devido ao elevado grau de álcool em seu sangue. - Quero balançar e ir no alto, alto, beeeem alto!

Jimin não conseguiu segurar a risada. Ele tinha que admitir que o garoto já era fofo no dia a dia, mas bêbado ele se transformava em uma criança, ainda mais adorável. Aproveitou a empolgação do garoto para tentar fazê-lo levantar, mas foi mais trabalhoso do que sua mente, também nublada pela bebida, calculara ser. Quando conseguiram levantá-lo, ele e Taehyung apoiaram o calouro e caminharam o carregando, cada um de um lado do mais novo. Yoongi vinha logo atrás reclamando pelo fato de Jeongguk ter passado mal e vomitado em um beco quando ninguém estava vendo.

\- Pode deixar, hyung, eu vou cuidar dele. - Garantiu Jimin.

\- Eu acho bom mesmo! - Yoongi o repreendeu com um olhar duro. - Se esse garoto entrar em coma alcoólico, a culpa será sua!

Jimin riu e pediu ao amigo que deixasse de ser exagerado. Ele sabia que a resistência de Jeongguk ao álcool vinha melhorando aos poucos, então ele não entraria em coma. Talvez só tivesse uma ressaca terrível.

#

Com algum sucesso - e um pouco de sorte -, chegaram no apartamento de Jimin, sem mais nenhum incidente desagradável. Yoongi decidira que seria muito trabalhoso para o amigo cuidar dos outros dois sozinho, declarando que ajudaria Jimin na empreitada. Taehyung não estava tão mal, por isso foi fácil convencê-lo a tomar um banho sozinho e deitar na cama. Já o calouro tinha desmaiado no sofá, com as roupas um pouco sujas. Com as mãos na cintura, Jimin o encarava sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Permanecia imóvel, olhando o amigo ressoando alto em um sono pesado. Resolveu esperar Yoongi, que havia descido para comprar alguns mantimentos pós bebedeira em uma loja de conveniência.

\- Pelo visto, você esqueceu o mais importante das aulas... - Yoongi disse por fim, sentando-se no chão da sala depois de deixar as compras na mesinha de centro, abrindo um garrafinha de vidro âmbar com tônico e sorvendo um gole para se recuperar da bebedeira. - Ensinar a tomar água.

\- Eu tenho quase certeza que ensinei, Yoongi hyung. - Jimin sentou-se ao lado do amigo, roubando a garrafinha do amigo para tomar um gole.

\- Você nem lembra dos nossos encontros. - Rebateu o mais velho, deixando o amigo encabulado. - Se lembrasse, teria certeza.

A conversa fez com que um Jeongguk muito tonto e desnorteado abrisse um poucos os olhos, sofrendo com a claridade da sala, já que Jimin acendera as luzes para organizar o que o mais velho trouxera da lojinha. Yoongi logo percebeu que o mais novo acordara de seu desmaio e ordenou ao dono da casa que fosse preparar um banho para o calouro. Jimin sumiu no corredor, se enfiando no banheiro.

\- Onde estou? - Jeongguk tentou se levantar, mas tudo rodava.

\- No Jimin-ssi, Gguk-ah - Yoongi viu a agitação do garoto e o segurou de leve, fazendo-o deitar novamente - Fica deitado mais um pouco, precisa se recuperar.

O mais novo assentiu e caiu no sono novamente. Yoongi suspirou, cansado, e voltou seu olhar para as fotos que haviam no rack embaixo da televisão grande.

Viu uma das primeiras fotos que tiraram. Ele, Hoseok, Seokjin, Taehyung e Jimin sorriam e estendiam seus copos na direção do fotógrafo, em alguma daquelas festas chiques que Jin os convencera a ir por ter bebida de graça. Encarou o Jimin da foto, na época tão calouro quanto Jeongguk, desmaiado no sofá.

Eram todos amigos porque Yoongi se interessara pelo menino bonito, um pouco solitário e emburrado, na cafeteria da faculdade três anos antes . Coincidentemente, encontrara o rapaz em outros lugares e, por fim, no restaurante da família. Não demorou muito para começarem a conversar e Yoongi chamar o mais novo para sair. Muito tímido na época e sem saber se daria certo, inventara uma desculpa, falando que ele lhe ensinaria a beber.

\- Pelo menos eu me esforcei para ensinar algo. - Confessou Yoongi para um Jeongguk zonzo e sonolento, que não entendeu nada. - Vem, vamos tomar banho.

O mais velho guiou o calouro para o banheiro. Foi um pouco difícil convencer o garoto, mas ele e Jimin, com muito custo, conseguiram. Depois do banho e de fazer Jeongguk tomar um tônico e alguns copos de água, conseguiram colocar o menino para dormir novamente no sofá, agora com travesseiro e coberta. Com a missão cumprida, Yoongi se despediu de Jimin, levando consigo Taehyung um pouco mais sóbrio.

Enquanto caminhavam pela madrugada agora fria, o mais velho não pode deixar de revisitar aqueles primeiros encontros e riu baixinho das próprias memórias.

Todo o seu esforço com Jimin nunca deu em nada.


	15. Rio Han

A primavera começou a florescer na capital, trazendo o clima ameno agradável, depois de um longo inverno. As pessoas estavam felizes e animadas, tomando tempo para tirar fotos das primeiras flores de cerejeiras. Todo mundo parecia de bom humor, menos Jeongguk, que acabara de sair da ala da reitoria depois de uma conversa não muito agradável com o coordenador do curso, juntamente com o treinador de natação. Sua expressão era de completa derrota. Vagou pelos corredores arrastando os pés, segurando a mochila em um ombro, a postura caída e curvada.

No corredor de Arquitetura, Jimin passava confiante, cumprimentando os conhecidos, andando despreocupado. Avistou o amigo chegando no outro lado, por alguns segundos percebeu seu desânimo, mas quando gritou um "JK!" bem alto, viu o rapaz alto arrumar a postura e lhe entregar um sorriso claramente falso.

\- Como está o calouro de Arquitetura que eu mais gosto, hm? - Enlaçou o amigo em um abraço com um braço, fazendo o mais novo se curvar para caber no abraço.

\- Hm, bem, sunbae...

Acompanhou o mais novo até sua sala e na porta disse:

\- Esse fim de semana vamos fazer um camping no rio Han!

\- Um camping?

\- É, é seu primeiro ano aqui em Seul. Camping é basicamente passar um dia no rio Han, a gente até vai montar uma barraca, mas duvido muito ficar a noite, fica muito frio perto do rio.

Jeongguk aceitou o convite, estava muito triste mas pelo menos ainda podia curtir aquele final de semana com os amigos, antes da temporada oficial de competições. Abraçou o amigo antes de entrar finalmente na aula. Aula qual mal prestara atenção, a conversa na reitoria pairava em seus pensamentos até que as frases se misturassem e começassem um dorzinha latente atrás dos olhos.

#

Namjoon e Jackson também haviam sidos convidados por Jin, e foi com eles com que Jeongguk foi para o camping no sábado ensolarado. Todos estavam muito empolgados, encontraram-se com Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung e Jimin na estação de metro marcada e dirigiram-se para uma conveniência próxima para comprar um monte de besteiras para beliscar e, é claro, as mais variadas bebidas.

O calouro tentou deixar de lado as preocupações e pode aproveitar muito pois todo e qualquer problema com os amigos tinha ficado oficialmente no passado. Jimin e Taehyung estavam mais grudados desde que os conhecera e faziam o mais novo sentir-se a vontade, a incomoda sensação de ser um intruso, por fim, desaparecera.

Encontraram Jin no local marcado pelo localizador do GPS do celular. Ele trouxera todos os equipamentos para montar um pequeno acampamento no gramado,haviam muitas pessoas na margem dos rios fazendo o mesmo, por isso,mesmo com o atraso dos amigos, pôs-se a montar a barraca. Reclamou pela demora, dizendo que não iria pagar sua parte no frango frito que iriam pedir.

\- Mas hyung, nós trouxemos seu salgadinho favorito! - Reclamou Hoseok, fazendo bico.

Depois de acomodados, sentados todos em uma toalha grande estirada no gramado, aproveitaram o sol quente, que contrastava com a brisa ainda gelada que vinha do rio. Yoongi trouxera um jogo de tabuleiro e jogos de cartas, e todos pareciam crianças gritando uns com os outros,enquanto jogavam War e Go-Stop.

Nesse dia, o calouro presenciou algo inédito que acabou funcionando muito bem como distração para seus problemas. De alguma maneira, não sabia se fora pela mistura de bebidas ou pelo fato de todos estarem muito felizes e relaxados, mas Yoongi ficou realmente bêbado.

\- Pessoal, é impressão minha ou o senhor Sorriso está no meio de nós? - Notou Jimin, cutucando a barriga de Yoongi, que abriu mais o sorriso mostrando os dentes pequenos, as gengivas rosadas e as bochechas coradas.

Yoongi era duro na queda, raramente ficava muito bêbado, mas quando acontecia era todo sorrisos. O sorriso tímido que quase nunca aparecia, revelava uma fileira de dentes bem alinhados e pequenos e uma grande gengiva, seus pequenos olhos se fechavam um pouco mais. Se tornava adoravelmente carinhoso e falante. Ganhara dos amigos o apelido de "senhor Sorriso" para estes momentos raros.

\- Óh, é mesmo, se não é nosso querido senhor Sorriso. - Hoseok que estava sentado do lado do amigo, apertou sua bochecha, fazendo barulhinhos. Yoongi riu graciosamente das gracinhas do amigo.

Então houve um esforço coletivo para arrancar mais e mais sorrisos do amigo, que ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Lhe deram mais alguns goles, antes de lhe encherem de perguntas. Além de se tornar todo sorrisos, Yoongi se tornava muito sincero e aberto sobre seus sentimentos.

\- Quem é o mais bonito do grupo? - Instigou Jin, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, sempre a fazia nessas ocasiões.

\- É você, hyung. Você é o cara mais bonito do campus. - E ria divertido, sendo acompanhado por todos. - Depois de você, é o Jiminie.

Todos olharam para um Jimin sorrindo sem graça, que deu um tapa em Jin por começar com aqueles questionários bobos. Jeongguk havia bebido pouco naquele dia, ainda um pouco traumatizado com o grande porre que tivera no aniversário do amigo, e depois, do grande sermão que recebera de Namjoon por não ter avisado que dormiria fora (o qual Jimin também escutara por telefone). Então o calouro não se sentia muito a vontade de perguntar algo, mas Taehyung que estava deitado em seu colo o cutucou para que ele o fizesse:

\- Hm, senhor Sorriso? O que você acha de mim? - Perguntou baixinho, extremamente constrangido por ter soltado uma pergunta tão boba.

\- Jeonggukie-ssi, você me lembra quando eu era calouro. Tão bobo, não enxerga nada que acontece embaixo desse narigão que tem.

\- Narigão! - Jin teve um surto de riso histérico.

\- Shii, eu ainda não acabei. - Yoongi pediu com o dedo indicador entre os lábios. - Mas você conseguiu o que ninguém conseguiu, que foi, mudar um pouco o Jimin.

\- Mudar? E eu mudei como? - Perguntou Jimin, empolgado.

\- O Jiminie-ah sempre foi muito difícil de lidar...

\- Eu sou difícil de lidar? - Perguntou, um pouco contrariado, apontando para si, questionando os amigos.

\- Shiii... Você precisa de muita atenção e é muito ciumento.

\- Ele tem razão, Jimin-ah – Hoseok concordou.

\- Mas depois do ano novo, você voltou muito diferente.

Jimin corou um pouco com todo aquele papo. As conversas com sua mãe foram justamente sobre como ele precisava dar espaço e atenção maior aos seus amigos, sem sufocá-los. Estivera se policiando nos últimos meses, sondando principalmente as reações de Jeongguk, já que sua mãe alertara o leve incomodo que o calouro demonstrara no jantar naquelas férias geladas.

\- É verdade, senhor Sorriso. Nosso Jiminie está muito mais legal. Mas eu quero saber o que você mais gosta de mim? - Hoseok desviou o assunto. Todos sabiam que Jimin era um pouco difícil, sua busca por atenção era um defeito que todos lidavam e que todos perceberam quando ele começou a mudar.

Yoongi corou mais com a pergunta do melhor amigo e todos voltaram a gargalhar com o súbito silêncio tímido.

Jeongguk observou Jimin olhar o rio e as cores do crepúsculo tomarem o céu, ele parecia muito concentrado e reflexivo com as palavras do amigo. Ele também percebera a mudança, principalmente como ele aceitava mais sua amizade próxima com Taehyung com quase naturalidade. Como a amizade dos três se estreitou, mesmo com seu afastamento do grupo, devido aos estudos e treinos intensivos.

Seu coração pesou quando lembrou novamente da faculdade. A conversa difícil que tivera com o coordenador o assombrava desde então. Não contara para ninguém, nem mesmo para Namjoon ou para sua mãe. Mas as chances de conseguir uma bolsa integral para o próximo ano estavam cada vez menores, recebera o conselho de tentar melhorar ainda mais o desempenho na natação e recuperar as notas nas provas finais, para que pelo menos obtivesse mais um ano de meia-bolsa. Apenas um milagre e várias notas máximas lhe dariam a tal sonhada bolsa integral.

\- Ggukie-ah, tudo bem? - Taehyung chamou sua atenção.

\- Sim, hyung. Tudo bem. - Mentiu mais uma vez, não queria preocupar os amigos com seus problemas.

O dia terminara frio, os amigos levantaram o acampamento e seguiram cada um seus caminhos. Jackson voltara com eles, pois ele e Namjoon ainda trabalhariam em seus projetos naquela noite. O calouro se internou no quarto emprestado, decidido que ele também se dedicaria com ainda mais afinco aquele final de semestre.


	16. Provas Finais

O começo do último bimestre daquele ano letivo começara muito promissor para Jeongguk, apesar de se sentir muito pressionado pela incerteza de seu futuro na faculdade, a temporada de competições da primavera rederam 4 medalhas, sendo duas delas de ouro. Conseguira também entregar todos os trabalhos a tempo e até conseguira arrancar alguns pequenos elogios dos professores mais exigentes.

As provas finais eram um pesadelo para qualquer aluno, principalmente para os que necessitavam recuperar o ano. E isso implicava em uma dedicação total aos estudos. Todos sumiram. Yoongi, Hoseok e até mesmo Jin, se reuniam apenas para estudar juntos. Jimin e Taehyung preferiam a companhia um do outros, estudando geralmente em cafés. E Jeongguk gostava de ficar com Namjoon na biblioteca.

Estudou como nunca havia estudado em toda sua vida. O segundo ano dependia daquelas semanas de dedicação. Jeongguk estava extremamente estressado com isso, dormia mal, comia rapidamente as comidas e lanches prontos, pouco nutritivos, corria de um lado para o outro. Se esforçava mais do que podia nos treinos para a ultima competição antes das férias de verão.

Sua saúde que não havia baqueado durante todo o primeiro ano da faculdade resolveu o trair justamente quando mais necessitava dela.Tudo começou quando passou mal no meio da piscina, tendo que ser carregado pelos companheiros de time para fora, meio inconsciente.Pediu para que chamassem Namjoon, que chegou correndo no vestiário,ajoelhando-se para ver o estado do mais novo, sentado curvado no banco, enrolado em uma toalha grande e recuperando um pouco a cor nas bochechas.

\- Que aconteceu, Ggukie-ah?

\- Não sei... De repente, tudo ficou turvo.

\- Esse menino tá comendo direito? - Pediu o capitão do time, um pouco irritado para Namjoon, que fechou a cara.

\- Ele anda muito estressado.

\- Espero que não esteja ficando doente, precisamos de você para a última competição. - Repreendeu o capitão, saindo em seguida.

Namjoon voltou seus olhos para a cara deprimida do calouro, lhe partia o coração vê-lo tão deprimido. Tinha os olhos marejados, algumas pequenas lágrimas se confundiam com as gotas em seu rosto bonito,mas o mais velho sabia que chorava, pois seu nariz sempre ficava vermelho quando o fazia. Porém aquela era a primeira vez que via Jeongguk chorar abertamente. Esfregou as grandes mãos nos braços cobertos com a toalha como se quisesse aquece-lo. Amava o mais novo como se fosse um irmão de sangue.

\- Ei, Ggukie, não chore, vai dar tudo certo.

Levou-opara a casa, passando antes por uma farmácia, comprando todos os tipos de remédios para resfriado. Recomendou que o mais novo tomasse um banho quente e repousasse um pouco, enquanto isso, ligou para mãe,que estava no Japão, para perdi-lhe onde estava o termômetro e bolsa de água. A ligação preocupou um pouco a mãe de Namjoon, não gostava muito da ideia de deixar os dois sozinhos, porém tentava aumentar a confiança no filho mais velho, ele era praticamente um adulto.

[A ligação preocupou um pouco a mãe de Namjoon, nãogostava muito da ideia de deixar os dois sozinhos, porém tentavaaumentar a confiança no filho mais velho, ele era praticamente umadulto] 

Depois de medir a temperatura do calouro, constatando que estava um pouco acima do normal, Namjoon medicou e ligou para o namorado, pedindo que trouxesse alguma comida revigorante. Mas quem apareceu primeiro foi Taehyung, que ficara sabendo por um conhecido sobre o acontecido na piscina aquela tarde.

\- Ei campeão, o que houve? - Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou os cabelos do amigo.

Jeongguk tinha a cara fechada, estava um pouco mais calmo, agora que a febre ia deixando o corpo em pequena gotículas de suor. Mas ainda estava chateado com a bronca que levara do capitão antes de Namjoon chegar.Não queria perder tempo com aquele resfriado, precisava estudar. Ao se levantar, o amigo que estava ali mandando mensagem, com certeza avisando Jimin, o repreendeu falando que tinha que descansar.Contrariado e grogue, o calouro acabou adormecendo.

Foi acordado quando Jackson chegou com a comida, em seu encalço estava Jimin, que o ajudava com as sacolas. Seu veterano apertou suas bochechas, sorridente.

\- Não acredito que você vai ficar doente justo agora!

Taehyung lhe deu uma cotovelada dolorida pela falta de tato. O calouro comeu em silêncio, e com ajuda dos amigos, colocou os estudos atrasados em dia. Todos foram embora cedo.

\- Você também deveria voltar para seus estudos. - Disse Namjoon ao encontrar Taehyung deitado ao lado do mais novo, apertados na pequena cama, estudando juntos.

\- Tudo bem, eu já passei de ano.

\- De qualquer maneira, Jeongguk precisa descansar para melhorar logo.

Mesmo que Taehyung tivesse acatado ao pedido de Namjoon, não foi o que aconteceu, a noite foi péssima para Jeongguk. E o resfriado persistiu, se mostrando ser uma verdadeira gripe de verão. A qual atrapalhou totalmente seus estudos e suas primeiras provas. Teve que ser afastado da competição, devido uma restrição médica.

Mesmo com todo seu esforço e o apoio dos amigos, sentia que havia fracassado em seus objetivos.

O calouro chorou todas as noites.


	17. Champagne

Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu naquela manhã. A cerimônia de graduação de Administração e de Ciências Contábeis foi rápida, as turmas de formandos eram pequenas. Estavam todos tão bonitos e radiantes. Hoseok emanava brilho de tanta felicidade e o tímido Yoongi estava todo sorrisos, um pouco emocionado também.

\- Finalmente! - Seus olhos pequenos estavam úmidos, admirando o bastão em mãos. Era uma grande vitória para a família, o primeiro filho formado.

Taehyung se encarregou de registrar tudo, e focando a lente, captou uma lágrima mínima que escapou enquanto Yoongi abria uma grande sorriso, mostrando os dentinhos pequenos. Estava lindo em sua emoção. A felicidade transbordava para os demais do grupos. Todos reunidos para parabenizar os recém-formados.

  


As famílias estavam ali, e a irmã mais velha de Hoseok não o largava para nada. Jeongguk, se recuperava da forte gripe e ajudava o amigo na tarefa de registrar o evento. Captou diversas cenas dos irmãos abraçados, tinham uma diferença de idade, mas quem não os conhecessem acreditariam que eram irmãos gêmeos.

Antes de seguirem todos para o almoço que haviam programado, toda a turma acompanhou Jin até a reitoria. Por ser um aluno atrasado, receberia seu diploma na sala do reitor. Jackson, participante do plano, apareceu logo após todos chegarem na sala de espera.

\- Nós preparamos uma surpresa! - Disse Hoseok, tomando em mãos uma das sacolas grandes que Jackson trouxera.

Jin se emocionou um pouco, sempre tinha um tom brincalhão. Mas nos últimos tempos havia amadurecido, tratava os amigos como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Distribuía carinhos, promovia jantares. Retirou a toga e o capelo da sacola, ao qual os amigos organizaram. Vestiu-se como se fosse à cerimônia.

\- O senhor Reitor ira atendê-lo agora. Mas seus amigos terão de esperar. - A secretária interrompeu os amigos.

O mais velho estufou o peito e arrumou as vestimentas, seguindo confiante para a sala. A senhora olhou o grupo de amigos que ficou parado ali, enquanto Hoseok e Jacskon corriam para buscar uma última surpresa.

\- Nossa, eu nem acredito que o Jin realmente está se formando. - Yoongi comentou, tinha os braços cruzados, a ponta do nariz um pouco avermelhada. Ele tentara esconder, mas havia chorado um pouco em sua própria cerimônia. - Quando eu entrei na faculdade, ele já era um veterano... - Lembrou.

\- Ele vai fazer falta no clube, com toda a certeza. - Namjoon suspirou, fixando seu olhar paras as portas fechadas.

Os mais jovens do grupos estavam encostados na parede próximo a saída do local, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Jeongguk se questionava sobre seu próprio futuro, seus amigos mais velhos, o veriam se formar? Ele iria se formar mesmo algum dia?

Taehyung estava ocupado demais verificando a câmera para poder registrar mais um momento especial naquele dia, o calouro encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, os olhos grandes perdidos no nada.

Jimin observava as reações nostálgicas dos amigos no recinto. Yoongi expressara mais emoções naquele dia do que em um mês inteiro sóbrio, era lindo vê-lo com os olhos pequenos um pouco inchados e o nariz avermelhado. Namjoon que lhe era um pouco distante parecia fazer parte do grupo de anos, consolando o mais velho ali, dando-lhe pequenos tapas nas costas. O fim do ano letivo parecia tão triste naquele momento. Se aproximou dos melhores amigos, que estavam grudados, pedindo aconchego. Pelo menos ainda tinham mais tempos juntos até o ano seguinte.

Ofegante os demais voltaram com um grande buque de flores, coloridas e cheirosas. Jin tinha apreço por coisas bonitas, Hoseok fez questão de escolher lírios cor-de-rosa, uma das cores que o formando mais gostava. Com a lente apontada para a porta, Taehyung esperou o momento que o amigo atravessaria as portas, agora um adulto.

Todos gritaram e aplaudiram, ignorando os pedidos de silêncio da secretária mal-humorada. Cercando o mais velho, lhe abraçaram. Hoseok entregou o buque para um Jin com olhos um pouco marejados.

\- Eu nem acredito, pessoal. Terminei mesmo. - Disse, agradecendo cheio de sorrisos.

\- Isso merece uma comemoração em grande estilo! - Jimin disse animado. Avisando que tinha reservado um bom restaurante para aquele dia.

Ao se encaminharem para saída, passando pelos corredores do prédio antigo da reitoria, o calouro se despediu brevemente do grupo, seguindo para o departamento da tesouraria, sua postura correta curvou-se e os passos diminuíram de ritmo, inseguro com seu compromisso no local.

  


#

Mais tarde naquele dia, Jeongguk se dirigiu para o apartamento de Jimin, a fim de se arrumar ali. O amigo tinha lhe comprado uma camisa branca nova para a ocasião, o restaurante de carnes pedia um cuidado maior com a aparência, teriam também de se comportar como verdadeiros adultos. Jimin arrumou-lhe os cabelos, que sempre viviam desgrenhados e um pouco ressecados pelo cloro da piscina. Achara um exagero a camada de maquiagem, mas aceitou por insistência do amigo.

Namjoon os buscou no horário marcado e se surpreendeu com um Jeongguk todo arrumado, os cabelos bem penteados para o lado, a camisa de marca bem passada com as calças escuras. Era verdade que o mesmo também estava muito bonito, com os óculos que apenas usava para ocasiões especiais, camisa branca aberta e terno escuro bem alinhado. O cabelo em topete tinha um toque especial, coisa que só podia ser obra de Jackson, igualmente arrumado no banco do carona.

Encontraram os demais no restaurante, a mesa redonda cheia de jovens bem vestidos chamou a atenção das demais mesas. Tentavam rir baixinho, mas estavam muito animados naquilo que parecia ser mais uma encenação da vida adulta. Pediram o Champagnae, brindaram e quando Jimin virou o copo, o melhor amigo lhe cutucou:

\- Ei Jimin-ah, vai com calma. - Riu um pouco, mostrando que deviam beber em pequenos goles.

O calouro o imitou, demorando um monte para virar a taça e sorver um pouco da bebida. As bolhas explodiram em sua língua e o toque seco desceu na garganta rasgando, lembraram-lhe da primeira vez que provara vinho. Piscou algumas vezes, percebendo que Yoongi ria um pouco no outro canto, o único que notara aquela cena.

Comeram carne e gastaram dinheiro que nenhum deles tinham naquela noite. Hoseok e Yoongi falavam animados sobre os planos depois da pequena viagem que fariam. Mas em sua grande parte, passaram a noite planejando a ida do grupo para Busan.

  


#

  


Jeongguk não engatara nenhuma conversa e aproveitou para observar os amigos tão bem arrumados naquele restaurante que custaria com certeza toda sua mesada do mês. Em especial, viu como os olhos de Jin brilhavam e era todo sorrisos, estava calado naquele dia, como se já sentisse falta de tudo aquilo. Como se já se despedisse de vez.

Hoseok chorou um pouco pela primeira vez, se escondeu nos braços do melhor amigo, Yoongi, enquanto saiam do local. Jimin insistira e pagara todo o jantar naquele dia, para ele a felicidade do grupo era sua maior satisfação. Seguiram para o apartamento de Jin, onde a festa continuaria até onde aguentassem.

  


Jimin abraçou o calouro por trás, apertando-lhe em seus braços. Desde as provas, o já calado Jeongguk vivia num mundinho só dele, pouco falava de si ou o que se passava. Sabia que para ele era mais fácil de abrir para Taehyung, mas queria estar lá para o amigo.

\- Ei Busan boy, tudo vai dar certo. Eu te amo, Gukkie-ah. - Sussurou no ouvido do amigo, enquanto andavam abraçados até o carro no estacionamento.


	18. Churrasco e Praia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oioi gente, andei meio relapsa esses tempos né, muita coisa acontecendo. Drinking Lessons (como um projeto e primeira edição) completou um ano no ar! Obrigada de verdade a todos que acompanharam desde o início e não desistiram de mim quando eu retirei a publicação pra revisão e re-edição.
> 
> Bom, vai parecer meio doido o que eu vou falar, mas esse aqui é o último capítulo de Drinking Lessons: Freshman Year. Mas acalmem-se! Na semana que vem ainda tem o epilogo e mais algumas coisas........ hm..... Enfim, espero vocês na semana que vem. Muito obrigada de novo.

Jeongguk voltou para Busan uma semana antes da viagem programada dos amigos. Namjoon e Taehyung o ajudaram a limpar o quarto emprestado, e deixa-lo como era antes de mudar-se para ali. Fora muito perspicaz, pois tinha fotos do antes. Como era muito organizado, apesar das ocasionais bagunças dos trabalhos, foi fácil juntar tudo em caixa se deixar tudo em seu devido lugar. Comprou um aromatizador com um cheiro suave para perfumar o quarto e apagar todo e qualquer resquício de sua existência ali.

Voltar para seu quarto no verão foi mais fácil que imaginara. Seu irmão o atualizou das novidades ali, eles não eram muito ligados, mas era bom vê-lo com certa frequência, por mais que gastasse bastante tempo estudando ou com seus amigos da faculdade. A mãe era toda atenções para seu menino mais novo, o coração completo com o filho ali, principalmente depois da época que estivera doente e ela não pudera lhe cuidar. Até mesmo o pai estava mais carinhoso, o levando para cima e para baixo.

Quando Jimin chegou com o restante dos amigos de trem, o calouro sumiu novamente de casa. A pedido do veterano, ele também se mudou para acasa grande dos Park, para que estivessem todos juntos o tempo todo. A casa tinha dois quartos de hóspedes e eles conseguiram se alojar bem ali. Namjoon chegou só depois, sozinho. Quando o calouro questionou sobre o Jacskon, ele nada disse e seu rosto ficou sério. Ninguém se atreveu a mencionar o nome novamente.

\- O que vocês vão querer beber? - Jin perguntou para os amigos, todos ali reunidos no supermercado. Inicialmente era para apenas dois ou três completarem a tarefa das compras, mas os amigos se tornaram inseparáveis na viagem.

\- Ah, vamos levar de tudo um pouco, hyung. - Disse Hoseok, já colocando as garrafas de cerveja no carrinho.

Estavam todos grudados, queriam aproveitar aquela viagem ao máximo para estarem juntos. O calouro, na sessão de comidas instantâneas, enchia um segundo carrinho com copos de miojos. Taehyung o ajudava escolhendo os sabores.

\- Ei Ggukie-ah, como foi os últimos dias, de volta para casa?

\- Foi bom, eu estava com muitas saudades dos meus pais, hyung. Mamãe fez todas as minhas comidas favoritas.

\- E sentiu falta da gente? - Jimin chegou repentinamente carregando sacos grandes de salgadinhos.

\- É claro que sim, sunbae. - Abriu um sorriso para o mais baixo, apertando sua bochecha. Vendo um grande bico se formar.

Com todas as compras feitas, seguiram de carro, emprestado pela mãe de Jimin e outro alugado para uma cidadezinha próxima, a beira mar. A praia quase deserta, apesar da alta temporada, dava para o mar ventoso do Japão. Em grupos, instalaram as três barracas que conseguiram reunir. A princípio todos iriam fazer um sorteio, mas Yoongi insistiu que não dormiria com ninguém além de Hoseok.

Então sobrou para Jin suportar os roncos de Namjoon, e os três mais novos se espremerem a barraca restante. Mesmo que os planos do grupo não fosse bem dormir. Logo quando escureceu, usaram o pouco conhecimento que tinham sobre, para acender a churrasqueira portátil que trouxeram da casa de Jimin e preparar o tradicional churrasquinho coreano, especialmente temperado pelo mais velho do grupo.

Tinham na caixa térmica muita cerveja, soju e até mesmo algumas garrafinhas de vodka saborizada. Lembraram também, por recomendação de Yoongi, de trazer bastante água. Tomaram como se não houvesse o amanhã, ao som apenas das ondas no mar escuro e crepitar do fogo.

\- Eu sou muito grato por tudo que fizeram por mim esse ano. - Começou um Jeongguk já um pouco passado pelo álcool. - Joonie-hyung, você é melhor irmão do que meu irmão chato. - Soluçou um pouco. - Jimin e Taehyung, não briguem mais por favor. Vocês são meus melhores amigos.

Estavam todos sentados em cadeiras dobráveis, escutando atentamente o mais novo. Os sorrisos estampavam as faces avermelhadas e e relaxadas pelas cervejas e o soju.

\- Jin e Hoseok, hyungs, vou sentir tanta falta das piadas. Yoongi-hyung diz que não vai embora também. - Sua voz embargou um pouco, deu uma fungada.

Quando se referia a ir embora, todos ali sabiam do que se tratava. Era inevitável, o alistamento quase atrasado de Jin aconteceria ainda naquele ano.

\- Ei, Ggukie-ah deixa esse discurso chato para lá. Vamos todos ficar bem, hm? - Yoongi que estava sentado ao seu lado, lhe deu um tapa no braço.

\- Por que não vamos dar uma volta, tomar um ar fresco? - Taehyung se levantou, um pouco tonto, mas não tão bêbado, pegou duas garrafas de água e com a mão livre puxou o calouro para levantar-se.

Caminharam não para muito longe, o mais velho fez questão de garantir que Jeongguk não passassem mal aquele noite, pararam para observar as ondas que quebravam não muito longe, o grande mar escuro iluminado pela luz do luar. Um pouco afastados do acampamento, Taehyung se atreveu a tocar no assunto:

\- Ggukie-ah, e a faculdade? Como vai ser depois das férias?

Um suspirou pesado e alto foi a resposta. Depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio, o calouro se atreveu a dizer:

\- Eu não sei se vou voltar para Seul, hyung.

\- Como assim? - O mais velho, o viu abaixar-se para sentar na areia. Repetiu a ação, envolvendo o mais novo em um abraço.

\- Eu não consegui a bolsa integral. E não tenho onde morar...

\- Mas mesmo assim, você ainda tem a meia-bolsa não é?

\- Até o final do ano, sim... Eu tenho que melhorar meu desempenho...Eu não sou muito inteligente...

\- Não diga isso Jeongguk, você é um menino muito inteligente e dedicado. Além de ser um ótimo nadador e fotógrafo. Seus desenhos também são incríveis!

Jimin foi se aproximando lentamente dos amigos, a fim de escutar do que falavam, curioso demais com a demora. Sua expressão logo amuou ao perceber o tom triste da conversa.

\- Pessoal... Vamos voltar, é meio perigoso ai no escuro. - Disse por fim, um pouco envergonhado dos pensamentos adversos que lhe passaram antes de finalmente encontrar os dois.

Na roda em volta do fogo da churrasqueira, não encontraram mais Hoseok e Yoongi, que realmente foram dormir. Namjoon dormitava um pouco encostado no mais velho e já soltava leves ronquidos que o acordavam de tempos em tempos. Jin não parecia se importar, olhava para a tela do celular, um pouco entendiado. Os três voltaram aos seus postos, acordando por fim o dorminhoco.

\- Ei, meninos, que tal a gente jogar alguma coisa? - Sugeriu Jin, por fim.

Só quem topou foram, o agora desperto, Namjoon e Taehyung, que voltou a beber. Jeongguk se arrastou para a barraca, deitando-se em um canto, entre as cobertas que haviam trazido, o melhor amigo decidiu ir também. Deitaram-se os dois de barrigas para cima, lado a lado.

\- Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa entre você e o Tae. - Confessou Jimin, virando-se para observar o amigo nas sombras.

\- Tudo bem, eu ia contar para todo mundo, mas não tive coragem.

\- Por que você não vem morar comigo? A gente dá um jeito. - Sugeriu o mais velho, acariciando a franja do calouro.

Nos últimos tempos havia se tornado cada vez mais carinhoso, e a aproximação era reconfortante para o mais novo. Ele sentia que podia contar com o amigo para tudo.

\- Ainda tem o problema das mensalidades, meus pais estão apertados da grana.

\- Damos um jeito nisso também. - Jimin bocejou, ainda com os dedos enterrados nos cabelos do mais novo, foi fechando os grandes olhos e adormeceu. Deixando Jeongguk com seus pensamentos.

A luminosidade atravessando o tecido da barraca acordou Jeongguk, que sentiu seu corpo doer com o desconforto. De alguma maneira, Taehyung estava deitado atravessado com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e as pernas em cima de Jimin, que também resmungava mau humorado. Tentou acordar o mais velho para poder se mexer, mas lhe custou muito, quanto mais tentava, mais sentia seu corpo ser esmagado pelos braços do mais velho.

Namjoon abriu a barraca dando de cara com a cena e rindo, cutucou a solas descalças de Taehyung fazendo-o acordar finalmente. Com as caras amassadas, olhos inchados e cabelos desgrenhados, os três se juntaram ao grupo que agora preparava um café da manhã improvisado, a base de miojo e outras porcarias.

\- Bom dia dorminhocos! - Jin entregou uma xicara com café instantâneo para cada. - Temos que comer e ir embora antes da chuva.

Todos olharam mal-humorados para o céu fechado. O mar revolto quebrava com ondas maiores e mais barulhentas. Enquanto comiam, o então calado Jeongguk resolveu contar aos amigos sobre a faculdade:

\- Eu vou sentir falta de vocês.

\- Calma Jeonggukie, nós só vamos embora depois de amanhã, não chore ainda. - Disse Yoongi de boca cheia, rindo debochado.

\- Você ainda tem o Jimin aqui o resto do verão contigo. - Reclamou Taehyung.

\- Eu sei... Não é isso. É que acho que vou transferir a faculdade para aqui.

\- O que?! - Namjoon, Jin e Hoseok disseram e uníssono.

\- Eu não consegui a bolsa completa... - Contou-lhes tudo o que havia confessado para Jimin e Taehyung na noite anterior, sobre ter perdido a oportunidade de ter uma bolsa completa, a falta de moradia e situação financeira dos pais.

\- Eu já falei que você pode morar comigo... - Reclamou Jimin, fazendo manha.

Os mais velhos refletiam sobre o assunto, ninguém queria que Jeongguk ficasse em Busan. Era claro que os mais apegados eram Namjoon, Jimine Taehyung. Porém os outros amigos também tinham parte do cuidado e atenção ao calouro, que era tão educado e querido.

\- 'Taí, você mora com o Jimin, Ggukie-ah. - Namjoon reforçou a ideia.

\- Você pode achar um emprego na universidade, eles dão prioridades das vagas para os estudantes. - Hoseok disse sorrindo, sempre otimista. - Eu trabalhei na biblioteca no primeiro ano.

\- Você também pode trabalhar lá no restaurante nos dias de movimento. - Yoongi disse baixinho, tomando mais uma xicara de café.

\- Pensa no seu futuro, Jeongguk-ah. Você sabe que a universidade que estudamos tem um nome. - Todos voltaram a atenção para Jin, um pouco surpresos com o peso da seriedade de suas palavras.

Jeongguk sorriu aos amigos, prometendo pensar mais sobre o assunto e falar com os pais. Namjoon até prontificou-se de falar também, para dar um apoio ao mais novo. Mas não conseguiram se estender mais no assunto pois um trovão alto os interrompeu. Correram para juntar todas as tralhas que trouxeram para o acampamento.

Passaram os dois dias restantes enfiados na casa de Jimin. A mãe acabara os deixando sozinhos, viajando para acompanhar o marido, o que resultou em muita bagunça e pouco caso. Muitas bebidas e jogos. Banhos de chuva e um tremendo resfriado.

Jeongguk e Jimin se despediram dos amigos na estação de trem. Acenavam animados, pois ainda era o começo do verão e tinha o resto das férias para aproveitar. Menos Hoseok e Yoongi, que agora iriam trabalhar em escritórios corporativos.

Jimi abraçou o amigo forte, bagunçando os cabelos de Jeongguk.

\- E aí? Vai morar comigo mesmo?


	19. Epílogo

**de:** Jeon Jeongguk < jeon.jk@emaul.com >

 **para:** Jeon & Jeon Advogados < advogadojeon@email.com>

**assunto:** De volta a Seul

Sábado 10:00 PM

Oi Pai, oi mãe!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Já está tudo arrumado aqui no meu novo quarto no Jimin. Namjoon me ajudou a comprar e instalar a cama e os móveis. O dinheiro dos bicos do verão deram para tudo!

Segunda-feira eu começo a trabalhar no setor administrativo na universidade. Hoseok tem uns contatos muito bons e conseguiu uma vaga muito boa de estágio. Por causa disso, eu tive que escolher bem os horários das aulas e dos treinos. Vai ficar um pouco mais puxado. Mas Jimin me prometeu ajudar com os trabalhos da faculdade.

Faz uma semana que eu tô aqui e ainda estamos tentando nos acertar, ele é muito bagunceiro. Mas eu não posso reclamar, né? Não tô pagando nada para morar aqui. De qualquer maneira, não brigamos ainda.

Sexta-feira passada fiz um bico no restaurante dos Min, foi fácil. Consegui juntar um pouco mais de dinheiro para comprar os materiais desse ano, a lista é maior do quedo primeiro ano.

Obrigado pelo esforço, pai...mãe...Eu estou muito feliz! Espero ver vocês em breve, já estou com saudades!

Amo vocês!

JK.

# 

Depois de apertar o botão enviar, seu celular apitou avisando que havia uma mensagem nova. Olhou para notificação, o número estava bloqueado. Abriu em curiosidade. Havia apenas uma pequena pergunta: 

_"Como é morar com um gay?"_


	20. Agradecimentos & Anúncio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada por tudo! Principalmente pela paciência e carinho por ler até o final! 
> 
> Agradecimento especial a @seraladav quem BETOU, ME XINGOU E FEZ ALGUMAS ARTES TAMBÉM! 
> 
> Mas não vou me estender, porque isso aqui é um até logo!

**Vem aí a segunda temporada! S** **im!** **Drinking Lessons terá um livro 2!**

_Ainda não tem data de lançamento, mas se você gostou da história até agora, me siga aqui para receber as notificações. Eu vou postar um pedacinho (#spoiler) da segunda temporada._

**Capítulo 1 – O Aniversário e a Surpresa**

 **D** epois das longas férias de verão e volta a seu querido cantinho, Jimin não podia se sentir mais contente. Seu apartamento nunca estivera tão limpo, organizado e com um cheiro especial, que não conseguia identificar se era Jeongguk ou produtos de limpeza que ele fora adquirindo.

A mudança fora tranquila e mesmo vendo os olhares de reprovação para suas eventuais bagunças, o mais novo quase nunca reclamava de nada. Ao contrário, parecia que ele se sentia compelido a manter a ordem na casa, mesmo que Jimin o tivesse dito várias vezes que ele não precisava se preocupar com nada. Sabia que Jeongguk sentia que tinha certo dentro dele que, como ele não pagava nenhum tipo de aluguel ou conta, tinha que fazer todos os trabalhos de casa para compensar.

As aulas estavam quase por começar, logo não poderia fazer mais maratonas de filmes antigos, como faziam naquela noite quente. Chupavam um picolé, com os olhos voltados para a tela. Quando casualmente, enquanto assistiam o primeiro filme da saga Harry Potter, Jeongguk apontou o dedo para a tela e disse:

\- Ele faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu.

\- O que?

\- Eu não te contei, hyung? Meu aniversário é dia primeiro de setembro.

\- É sério? Por que não me contou antes?

O garoto deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para a tela. Jimin bagunçou seu cabelo. Em sua cabeça, aquela informação, de repente, fazia muito sentido. As auto cobranças, a busca pela perfeição em tudo, a organização... Mas decidiu não comentar sobre, pois ninguém além dele e suas amigas da sala se interessavam pelo assunto.

\- Como você é bobo, Ggukie.

\- O que? Por que?

\- Ia deixar seu melhor amigo desinformado sobre uma data tão importante. O que os outros iriam achar de mim?

\- Ninguém sabe, acho que ninguém ia reparar, hyung. - Disse Jeongguk acanhado e pensativo. - Quer dizer, o Joonie-hyung sabe, mas...tudo bem não fazermos nada...

\- Mas aniversários são importantes. Diria que são muito importantes.

\- Eu sei...só que... - O garoto suspirou longamente. Ele até gostaria de comemorar, mas contando todas as moedinhas, do jeito que estava, não teria como convidar ninguém para nada.

\- Entendo – Jimin disse, mesmo o garoto não tendo dito nenhuma palavra.

A condição de Jeongguk na capital era mais do que especial, era delicada. Estava se virando bem com os trabalhos de meio período que arranjara antes das aulas e aos poucos ia retomando os treinos diários. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, quando as aulas voltassem e o garoto tivesse que fazer um malabarismo para se manter saudável, com notas boas, desempenho bom/ótimo na natação e trabalhos em dia. Jimin o ajudara a escolher bem seus horários e a administrar seu tempo. Juntos conseguiram montar uma tabela de horário onde ele mesmo poderia participar e auxiliar o garoto em sua jornada tripla.

O mais velho verificou o calendário no celular e, por sorte, naquele ano, o aniversário de Jeongguk seria num sábado. O fim de semana antes do início das aulas. Para Jimin, os aniversários eram simplesmente as melhores datas do ano. Talvez porque era filho único e sempre recebera uma atenção especial em todos os seus aniversários ou porque era mais um motivo para organizar festas e passar um tempo agradável com os amigos. Observou de canto de olho, o mais novo concentrado, assistindo ao filme, seus olhos escuros brilhando com o reflexo da tela na sala escura. Ele sabia que no ano anterior Jeongguk também não pudera comemorar, pois ainda não havia se adaptado a cidade grande. Com toda certeza, havia passado a data com Namjoon e o ex-namorado dele, Jackson. Tomou uma decisão. Iria sim planejar algo simples e em casa, para o grupo de amigos.

Colocou em sua agenda virtual um lembrete para falar com Namjoon no dia seguinte. 

**[Continua...]**

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
